VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: This made to be a replacement for my Sega wrestling federation story. VGAME has arrived and has a roster of characters from DBZ,Sonic, Legend of Zelda, Mario, Tom & Jerry, Street Fighter & lots more. returning soon
1. Week 1, Crowning the champs

WEEK 1, CROWNING THE CHAMPIONS

VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION

STAGE & RAMP: JUST IMAGINE A COMBO OF THE TNA & WRESTLEMANIA 23 STAGE

CHAMPIONSHIPS

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

VGAME INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

VGAME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

VGAME HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

VGAME UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

VGAME EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP: NONE

Special music performance at start of show this week: GREEN DAY

Commentators: Antoine and Dr Briefs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the show starts off with pyro and green day playing several songs

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER EDITION OF VGAME WRESTLING!" Shouted DR Briefs

"AND TONIGHT!!" Shouted Antoine "WE WILL CROWN OUR FIRST EVER CHAMPIONS!!! AND NOW LETS GO TO THE RING"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!!" Shouted Chaos (the ring announcer) "WE ARE GONNA START THINGS OFF WITH A BANG!!!" Said chaos as flame pyro appeared "WE ARE GONNA CROWN OUR FIRST EVER VGAME EUROPEAN TITLE IN THE FIRST EVER VGAME RUMBLE!!! HERE ARE THE RULES!"

The rumble will consist of 10 men

2 men will start and the rest will enter in 30 second intervals

to eliminate someone you must throw then over the top rope and their feet must touch the floor.

The last one in the ring will be the winner

VGAME RUMBLE FOR EURO CHAMPIONSHIP

ENTRANT 1 MANIC

"Manic gotta be a favourite in this match" said Antoine

ENTRANT 2 PARATROOPER

"This is easy winnings for manic" said doctor Briefs

Manic goes for paratrooper but he slides under his legs and low blows him.

Paratrooper then gets up and gives him the German suplex

ENTRANT 3 TRUNKS

"ITS MY GRANDSON!" Shouted DR Briefs

Trunks slides into the ring and running shoulder blocks Paratrooper before picking him up and throwing him over the top rope. Trunks then picks up Manic and gives him the burning kick (buzzsaw kick) before the buzzer goes

ENTRANT 4 UUB

"ITS ANOTHER DBZ CHARACTER!" SHOUTED ANTOINE

Uub goes right into the ring and throws manic over the top rope.

Uub and trunks grapple and uub gives him a hip toss

ENTRANT 5 KNUCKLES W/ Julie-su & Lara-su

"NOW HERE COMES SOME REAL COMPITION!" yelled Antoine

Knuckles slides into the ring and give uub a spear and a spinebuster before throwing him over the top rope.

Knuckles then picks up Trunks and gives him a jackhammer

ENTRANT 6 SCOURGE

Scourge goes right into the ring and superkicks knuckles and gives him a big splash before picking up trunks and gives him the F-5.

ENTRANT 7 JET THE HAWK

Jet enters and picks up uub and eliminates him at the same moment Scourge threw Trunks over the top rope.

Knuckles gets up and gives scourge a backcracker and then throws him over the top rope

ENTRANT 8 PETER GRIFFIN

"OH GOD YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Shouted Antoine

Peter enters and gives Knuckles and Jet the pounce (Marcus cor vans/ Monty browns move) then he gives them the big splash

ENTRANT 9 SUPREME KAI

"AND YET ANOTHER DBZ CHARACTER!" Shouted Antoine

Supreme kai fights off peter and gives him a bodyslam

"JESUS HE JUST BODYSLAMMED THAT FAT S.O.B!!!" Yelled Antoine

Knuckles & Jet get up and then they & supreme kai team up and throw peter over the top rope.

Supreme kai then sneaks behind then and double clotheslines the 2 over the top rope

"WHAT A TRICKY BASTARD!!" Shouted DR Briefs

FINAL ENTRANT: LUIGI

"IT'S A MARIO CHARACTER! FINALLY" Shouted Antoine

Luigi slides in and gives Supreme Kai the big green buster (dominator) and throws him over the top rope

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME EUROPEAN CHAMPION LUIGI!!!

Luigi exits the ring and then the interviewer Bulma goes up to him

"Luigi you just became the first ever European champion are you satisfied?"

"I Just want to say its an honour to be the first champion in VGAME History AND THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU!" Shouted Luigi as he hoisted his title high

VGAME RUMBLE FOR VGAME INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP

ENTRANT 1 YAJIROBE

ENTRANT 2 BIG THE CAT

Big the cat immediately gives Yajirobe a shoulder block and then a body slam.

Big goes to pick him up again but yabirobe low blows him

ENTRANT 3 YOSHI

Yoshi enters and dropkicks big knocking him into the ropes. Yajirobe & Yoshi then double team big and throw him over the top rope.

Yajirobe then tries to throw yoshi over the top rope but yoshi counters with the head scissors sending Yajirobe over the top rope.

ENTRANT 4 LINK

"Listen to this ovation!" said DR Briefs

Link slides into the ring and gives Yoshi the RKO and throws him over the top rope

Link then waits for the buzzer to go

ENTRANT 5 ED (from Full Metal Alchemist)

Ed goes in and grapples with link eventually giving him a Jawbreaker. Ed then gives link a leg drop.

ENTRANT 6 RYU (from street fighter)

Ryu enters and gives Ed the dragon fist and then the dragon sleeper.

Link gets up and he and Ryu give Ed a double RKO. The 2 then throw Ed over the top rope

ENTRANT 7 KEN (FROM STREET FIGHTER)

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT" Shouted DR Briefs

"ITS KEN! RYUS TAG TEAM PARTNER!!!"

Ken enters and has a stare down and then the 2 attack Link and throw him over the top rope

"LINK IS GONE! HE WAS A FAVORITE!" Shouted Antoine

ENTRANT 8 VEGA (FROM STREET FIGHTER)

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Shouted Antoine "ITS ANOTHER STREET FIGHTER CHARACTER!"

Vega enters and uses his flexibility to avoid Ken & Ryu and eventually gives the 2 a dropkick sending them into the ropes

ENTRANT 9 TAILS

"FINALLY A SONIC CHARACTER!" Said Antoine

Tails entered but was attacked immediately and givin a 3-D.

Ken then hoists Tails on his shoulders and Ryu climbs up the turnbuckle and gives Tails the demolition device and then throw Tails over the top rope. Ken and Ryu were then attacked by Vega again.

ENTRANT 10 VEGETA

"LISTEN THIS OVATION!" Shouted DR Briefs "AT THIS RATE THIS BUILDING IS GOING TO COLAPPSE"

Vegeta enters and Give Ken & Ryu a double clothesline. Vegeta gives Vega the Vegeta Stunner and then throws him over the top rope . Vegeta then tries to eliminate ken.

Ryu goes to help him but Vegeta moves and Ryu knocks Ken over the top rope

"RYU JUST ELIMANTED KEN!!!" Said Antoine

Ryu then Turns around and Vegeta gives him the Vegeta Stunner sending Ryu over the top rope

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION THE SAIYAN PRINCE VEGETA!!!!

Vegeta exits the ring and is glomped by Bulma

"VEGETA HONEY YOU WON!!"

"GET OFF ME WOMEN!!!" Argued Vegeta

Vegeta managed to get Bulma off him and walked backstage where he met Goku

"HEY VEGETA CONGRATULATIONS!" Goku said offering a hand shake but Vegeta just walked past with his belt on his shoulder

"Oh and by the way" said Goku still trying to talk to vegeta "I entered us into the tag team rumble!"

"WHAT!!!" Vegeta yelled "KAKAROT YOU IDOIT!" Vegeta felt so angry he could crush the gold from his belt in his hand.

VGAME HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP RUMBLE

ENTRANT 1 VECTOR

ENTRANT 2 ANDROID 17

Vector charges and gives 17 A spear and a leg drop. Vector then sets up 17 for the vector bomb but 17 backdrops him

ENTRANT 3 Mario

Mario slides in and Spyke DDTs 17 and throws him over the top rope

Mario then picks up Vector and gives Him a chokeslam

ENTRANT 4 MR SATAN

"Oh you are kidding me" said Antoine slapping his forehead

Mr satan entered only to get a DDT From Mario and thrown over the top rope

ENTRANT 5 ESPIO

Espio enters and picks up Vector and throws him over the top rope

"ESPIO JUST ELIMANTED HIS TAG TEAM PARTNER!!!" Shouted Antoine

Espio then superkicks Mario and gives him a cutter

ENTRANT 6 DONKEY KONG

Kong enters the ring a gives mario a big boot and a powerbomb and then a elbow drop.

Espio tries to attack Kong but he clotheslines him down

ENTRANT 7 JIN KAZAMA

"UH OH!" Said Antoine

Jin enters and gives Kong a buzzsaw kick then and a super kick. Jin then throws Kong over the top rope

ENTRANT 8 CRASH BANDICOOT

Crash enters and gives Jin a spinning kick and then he picks up Mario and throws him over the top rope.

Crash then climbs the turnbuckle and gives Jin the 630 splash

ENTRANT 9 Wolverine

Wolverine enters and gives Crash several punches busting him open before he throws him over the top rope but he lands on the apron. Mario sneaks behind him and throws him over the top rope

ENTRANT 10 KAZUYA

"ITS JINS FATHER!!!" Shouted DR Briefs

Jin avoids his father and attacks Mario and eliminates him.

Kazuya then attacks Jin and then tries to eliminate him.

Crash then runs over and eliminates both of them

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME HARDCORE CHAMPION CRASH BANDICOOT!!!!

Crash kneels and raises his arms celebrating

VGAME UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP RUMBLE

ENTRANT 1 LINK

"WHAT!!!" shouted Antoine

"There no rule on how many rumbles you can enter Antoine" said DR Briefs

ENTRANT 2 MEGAMAN

Megaman grapples with link managing to give him a suplex then another suplex and finally gives him the 3 amigos. Megaman then gives Link an ST0

ENTRANT 3 RYU

"Here comes the runner up of the intercontinental rumble" said Antoine

Ryu enters and gives Megaman the Dragon fist and a spinebuster and then throws him over the top rope.

Link then gets up and gives Ryu a flying crossbody sending both over the top rope

"A DOUBLE ELIMANTION!!!" Screamed Antoine

ENTRANT 4 KNUCKLES w/ Julie-su & Lara-su

Knuckles enters the ring and waits the 30 seconds

ENTRANT 5 HULK

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Shouted Antoine "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS GUY!!!"

Hulk enters and beats up knuckles before knuckles fights back amazingly giving hulk a body slam

ENTRANT 6 GOKU

"OH GOD!!! ITS GOKU" Screamed Antoine

Goku picks up hulk and he and knuckles eliminate him

Goku then gives Knuckles the SSJ Bomb (powerbomb) over the top rope

ENTRANT 7 TOM (FROM TOM AND JERRY)

Tom enters and Gives Goku the cat scratch attack (Snap DDT) and then he hoist goku on his shoulders but goku falls down his back and lands on his feet and then gives Tom a german suplex

ENTRANT 8 SASUKE w/sakura

Sasuke enters and gets cocky and pushes Tom and Goku.

Tom and goku look at each other and throw Sasuke over the top rope

ENTRANT 9 SILVER THE HEDGEHOG

Silver enters and knocks down tom and goku, he then give tom the FU over the top rope.

He then tries to give Goku and FU but he grabs the top rope.

ENTRANT 10 KEN

Ken enters and clotheslines Silver over the top rope. When he turns around Goku sets him up for the SSJ Bomb and gives him it over the top rope.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME UNITED STATES CHAMPION THE SAIYAN ORIGINLLY KNOWN AS KAKAROT GOKU!!!!!!

VGAME RUMBLE FOR TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP

TEAM 1: GOKU AND VEGETA

ON THERE WAY TO THE RING THE UNITED STATES CHAMPION GOKU AND THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA!!!

TEAM 2 : SHADOW & KNUCKLES w/ Julie-su & Lara-su

Shadow makes an Undertaker style entrance getting a standing ovation (Ok so he's the undertaker) while knuckles merely stands beside him

"Antoine' this is knuckles 3rd rumble but shadows 1st"

Shadow goes for Goku big booting him while knuckles grapples with Vegeta.

Knuckles gives Vegeta a hip toss while Shadow gives Goku a snake eyes

TEAM 3: CRASH BANDICOOT & CRUNCH BANDICOOT

Crunch enters and goes for shadow but ends up getting big booted.

Vegeta gets up and gives Crash a Vegeta stunner and then elimantes him

"Crash is eliminated that means Crunch is out also" said Antoine before crunch leaves the ring

TEAM 4: NARUTO AND SASUKE w/ Sakura

They enter but get double teamed by Shadow/Knuckles & Goku/Vegeta and they eventually get eliminated

TEAM 5 (FINAL TEAM): SONIC W/Amy & TAILS

Sonic & Tails both give each other a high 5 before they enter the ring.

Sonic enters the ring and attacks goku while Tails goes for vegeta. Shadow & Knuckles help the, and Tails and Shadow eventually eliminate Vegeta

Shadow then big boots tails and gives him his signature Tombstone Piledriver while sonic hits the rock bottom on knuckles.

Shadow and sonic then go all out against each other. Sonic eventually manages to hit the rock bottom on shadow but shadow sits up.

Shadow then grabs sonic by the neck and gives him the chokeslam before tails gets up and dropkicks Shadow over the top rope

HERE IS YOUR WINNERS AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND MILES TAILS PROWER

"well next up" said DR Briefs "Is our main event"

VGAME RUMBLE FOR VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

ENTRANT 1 MARIO

ENTRANT 2 LINK

The 2 grapple ending with link giving Mario an X Factor. Link then tries to throw Mario over the top rope but he holds onto the ropes.

ENTRANT 3 VEGETA

Vegeta enters and Gives link the vegeta stunner sending him over the top rope. Vegeta then brawls with Mario

ENTRANT 4 SHADOW

"Here comes the phemon and he does not look happy" said Antoine as shadow entered the ring.

Shadow big booted vegeta before giving him a chokeslam. Mario then attacks shadow but shadow manages to throw Mario over the top rope

ENTRANT 5 GOKU

Goku enters and attacks Shadow but ends up getting chokeslammed. Vegeta then tries to throw shadow over the ropes but shadow counters with a head scissors elimanting vegeta.

ENTRANT 6 SONIC

"NOW THINGS ARE REALLY PICKING UP!!!" Shouted Antoine

Sonic enters and clothelines Goku down the he tries to clothesline shadow down but shadow grabs him by the neck and gives him a chokeslam.

ENTRANT 7 KNUCKLES

Knuckles enters and attacks shadow. He hits shadow in the face but shadow is unaffected and stares at Knuckles with a death glare.

"uh oh" Knuckles thought to himself

ENTRANT 8 LUIGI

Luigi enters and attacks Goku and gives him the big green buster before throwing him over the top rope. Knuckles gets up and gives sonic a German suplex before giving one to shadow.

ENTRANT 9 MEGAMAN

Megaman enters and gives Luigi the T-bone suplex. Knuckles then tries to German suplex but Megaman but he fights out of it and gives Knuckles a Tornado DDT.

Shadow gets up and big boots megaman

FINAL ENTRANT: TAILS

Tails enters and gives Megaman the twist of fate before throwing him over the top rope.

The 4 remaining then go to the 4 turnbuckles

"ITS ONLY 4 LEFT AND THERE ALL SONIC CHARACTERS!!!" Shouted DR Briefs.

Tails gets up and brawls with Knuckles while sonic and shadow brawl.

Tails tries to give knuckles the twist of fate but knuckles manages to fight out of it and give him a German suplex over the top rope .

"Only 3 left!" shouted Antoine.

Sonic hits the superkick on shadow and tries to eliminate him but shadow holds onto the ropes .

Knuckles then runs over and flips the 2 over the ropes, Shadow lands on the apron while sonic hits the floor

"SONIC IS ELIMANATED!!!" Shouted DR Briefs

Knuckles thinks he's won celebrates in the middle of the ring while shadow gets back in the ring.

Knuckles turns around and gets kicked by shadow and given a tombstone piledriver. And then throws him over the top rope

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE FIRST EVER VGAME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORE, THE PHENOM SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG

The arena goes dark as shadow goes down to 1 knee and hoist his title high as he rolls back his eyes and sticks out his tongue as huge pyro goes off.

"Congratulations to shadow but were all out of time" said Antoine

"From all of us here GOODNIGHT AND SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Champions

VGAME WORLD CHAMPION: SHADOW

VGAME INTERCONTINETAL CHAMPION: VEGETA

VGAME TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS: SONIC & TAILS

VGAME HARDCORE CHAMPION: CRASH

VGAME UNITED STATES CHAMPION: GOKU

VGAME EUROPEAN CHAMPION: LUIGI

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Made this as a replacement for my Sega Wrestling Franchise cause lets face it…it was crap


	2. Week 2, Lockdown matches announced

VGAME WRESTLING FEDRETAION, LOCKDOWN MATCH ANNOUNCED

Special guest musicians this week: H.I.M

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huge pyro goes off as HIM Play wings of a butterfly

"Hello and welcome to the 2nd edition of Vgame wrestling" said Antoine

"and tonight" said DR Briefs "Shadow will defend his VGAME world championship For the 1st time against the runner up of last weeks World championship rumble Knuckles"

All of a sudden the chaotixs music starts and Vector comes to the ring with a mic

"Now you may all be wondering why I'm out here" said vector "Its cause of that traitor Espio I WANT HIM RIGHT NOW!!!!"

After a few seconds the choatixs music starts and espio comes out onto the stage.

"Hey man cool it" Said Espio "It was everyman for themselves and that's why I eliminated you!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAKING EXCUSES BITCH!!!"

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!!!" Espio said as he dropped his mic and ran towards the ring

then the chaotixs music starts and charmy comes out and chases espio

Espio enters the ring and he and vector brawl as charmy is trying to break it up

Then chairman Eggmans music starts

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!" Said Eggman

despite there anger espio and vector stopped

"YOU 2 REALLY WANT TO GO AT IT? THEN CAN DO IT AT LOCKDOWN!!!" Eggman said causing a pop "and charmy if you want to try and break up this fight? Then you're going to mange this fight CAUSE AT LOCKDOWN YOU WILL BE THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE!!!"

INTERVIEW

Bulma is interviewing Knuckles

"Knuckles tonight you get a shot at the Vgame world championship are you worried that you might not beat shadow?" asked bulma

"NOT BEAT SHADOW!!!" Knuckles shouted "SHADOW IS A BLOODY CHEAT THAT VGAME TITLE SHOULD ALREADY BE MINE!!" He said before he stormed off

Vegetas music then starts

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A NON TILE MATCH FOR 1 FALL ON HIS WAY TO THE RING THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA!!!

Then Megamans music starts and he enters the ring

Vector and megaman grapple and Vegeta gives megaman a side belly to belly suplex and then a leg drop but only gets a 2 count. Vegeta then sets Megaman up for the Vegeta Stunner but Megaman manages to counter in into a stroke. Then he pins him but only gets a 2 count.

Megaman then sets up vegeta for the Pedigree but Vegeta manages to backdrop him. Vegeta then Pinks up megamna and gives him the Vegeta stunner and pins him getting the 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA!!!!

"wait a sec is that?" said Antoine

"ITS TRUNKS!" Said DR Briefs

Trunks then smacks Vegeta with a chair

"DAD" said Trunks "You have something I want the Vgame intercontinental championship so at lockdown Me vs. you in a cage match for the intercontinental championship" trunks said before he got a chorus of Boos and left.

"Trunks just attacked his own father!!!" said Antoine

"I can believe it!!!" shouted DR Briefs

BACKSTAGE

Luigi is walking through the hallways with his European championship on his shoulder when Mario steps in front of him

"Heya Mario" said luigi

"SHUTDA HELLA UP!!!" Yelled Mario "You think you're better then me just cause you are the European champion BUT YOU'RE NOT I SHOULD BE THE CHAMPION!!!"

"Wow Mario are you jealous?" said a confused

"NO!!!" Yelled Mario "Its just that I NEEEEEEEED a title and what better way to get one than beating my little brother!" Mario said before he Gave Luigi the Mario STO

On the hard floor.

"WOW!!" Said Antoine "That is jealously between those 2"

"Well next up is our main event for the VGAME World championship"

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP: VGAME WORLD CHAMPION SHADOW VS KNUCKLES W/ Julie-su & Lara- su

Knuckles enters with his girlfriend and his daughter beside him as shadow makes an Undertaker style entrance

Right at the beginning Knuckles spears shadow and hits him with several punches before the referee pulls him off. Shadow gets up and attacks knuckles and then Irish whips him into the turnbuckle and gives him the stinger splash.

Shadow then sets up knuckles for the chokeslam but knuckles kicks Shadow in the stomach and gives him a DDT. Knuckles then pins him but only gets a 2 count.

Knuckle then sets Shadow up for the knuckles bomb but shadow backdrops him and then gives him a leg drop and then sets him up and gives him the last ride.

Shadow is about to pin him when suddenly some one in a red Gi (Karate robe) runs down and hits him with a chair.

"ITS KEN!!!" Said Antoine

then Ryu runs down to the ring asking him what the hell he is doing before Ken hits him with the chair

Sonic then runs down and checks on Knuckles and shadow.

Ken then swings at sonic with the chair but sonic knocks it out of his hands and gives ken a rock bottom.

"WOW looks like sonic is standing tall" said Antoine just before shadow got up

Sonic looks at Shadow and gives him a rock bottom before he hoists up shadow title

"Sonic is signalling he wants that title" said DR Briefs as eggman came onto the stage

"GOD I JUST WANTED A NORMAL WRESTLING SHOW NUT KNOW I KNOW THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!! And that's why we have pay per views so at our first one Lockdown Shadow will defend his vgame world championship against YOU SONIC!!!" Said eggman "AND YOU TOO KNUCKLES!!!"

"WHAT!!!" Shouted sonic

"AND YOU KEN AND YOU RYU IN A 5 MAN XSCAPE CAGE MATCH!!!"

"HOLY CRAP AN XSCAPE CAGE MATCH FOR LOCKDOWN!!!" Screamed Antoine

"DT Briefs'Well unfortunately that's all the time we have SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCKDOWN MATCHES

ESPIO VS VECTOR W/ CHARMY AS SPECIAL GUEST REFERRE

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP: TRUNKS VS VEGETA ©

WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP, 5 MAN XSCAPE CAGE MATCH

SHADOW © VS SONIC VS RYU VS KEN VS KNUCKLES

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews are welcome


	3. Week 3, Getting Hiped

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION, GETTING HIPED**

**Special music performance this week: Killswitch engage and they will also perform Vegetas music LIVE (his entrance theme is "This Fire burns")**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show starts off with Vegeta coming out to "This fire burns" Live (It's his entrance theme and is also the music performance) Vegeta then enters the ring with a mic

"Last week…" said Vegeta "I was attacked…by my own son….because he wants this"

Vegeta holds up his intercontinental title

"Well I say…….its because my son does not have TRUE SAIYAN PRIDE! ...TRUNKS GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A few minutes pass but no one comes out

"C'MON!" Vegeta shouted "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Then someone from the crowd in a leather coat & hat jumps the rail, enters the ring and gives vegeta the RKO

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Antoine "WHO'S THAT!"

The person then takes off the coat and hat

"My god!" gasped Dr Briefs

"Its…it's KING VEGETA!"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!" Shouted Dr Briefs

"So did everyone" said Antoine

Trunks then come down to the ring and raises King Vegetas hand

"You got to be kidding me! Have these 2 formed an alliance?" Antoine yelled

"You'd be blind not to see it!" Said Dr Briefs

the 2 then trash talk to Vegeta who is still lying on the mat when suddenly "My way or the highway" by Linkin park plays

"It's about damn time!"

"IT'S GOKU!" Shouted Dr Briefs

Goku runs down the ramp and slides into the ring but Trunks and King Vegeta scatter and run through the crowd

"Oh dear oh dear" said a voice on the Titantron

then everyone including Vegeta who just sat up pays attention to the titantron

"Its Chairman Eggman!" said Antoine

"I see we have a situation here" said Eggman "Goku if you want to interfere in other peoples business then how about…you get involved in FIVE other peoples business cause now at lockdown you will defend that United States title IN AN ELIMANTION CHAMBER!!!"

Then everyone except vegeta went "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"An elimination chamber ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Said Antoine

LOCKER ROOMS

Sonic is warming up in his locker room when Amy comes in

"Sonic I"

"WOW WOW WOW WOW!" Said Sonic "You just think you can burst into sonic the hedgehogs locker room? You think you can just walk in ON THE JABRONI BEATING, CHILI DOG EATING, CAN CATCH A PASS AND HAS THE ABILITY TO LAYETH THE SMACKDOWN ON YOUR CANDY ASS, HEDGEHOG!"

"Uh…………." Said Amy "I just wanted to say….I LOVE YOU!"

"Uh huh…….for the 383688th time?" Said sonic "Listen if you want to you love me in front of these MILLIONS!"

"AND MILLIONS" Yelled the crows

"Of Sonic fans….do it AFTER Sonics match

SONIC VS JIN KAZAMA

The 2 enter the ring

Sonic and Jin tie up in the centre of the ring. Jin pushes sonic away but then the 2 tie up again. Jin gives sonic a hip toss and puts him in a headlock buts squirms out of it and puts Jin a headlock. Sonic then goes on the offence giving Jin a bulldog. Sonic then picks him up and tries to give Jin a punch but Jin grabs his hand and give him an Arm twist and elbows Sonics elbow. Sonic then Irish whips Jin into the ropes and kneels down to give Jin a backdrop but Jin gives sonic a running DDT. Jin then sets up Sonic for the Devils call (Death valley driver) but when he has sonic upside down Sonic falls back and gives Jin a backcracker. Sonic then tries to put Jin in the sharpshooter but Jin kicks him off into the ropes before he gets up and Gives Sonic a T-bone suplex. Jin then pins Sonic but only gets a 2. Jin then Picks up sonic and sets him up for the powerbomb but sonic backdrops him. Sonic then waits for jin to get back up, when Jin does sonic hits him with 3 punches then pulls his hand back, spits on it and punches Jin knocking him over the top rope

Then Amy comes down to the ring

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU!" Said Sonic who stepped out the ring "GO AWAY AMY

"1"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Shouted Amy

"2"

"I FUCKIN' KNOW ALREADY!"

"3"

"SO WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Shouted Amy

"4"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ANNOYING LITTLE BITCH WHO WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"5"

"…WH…WHAT?!" Stuttered Amy

"6"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Shouted Sonic

"7"

"I…I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shouted Amy

"8"

"THEN PISS OFF!" Shouted Sonic

"9"

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" Shouted Amy before she ran off crying

"10! RING THE DAMN BELL!"

Ladies and Gentlemen this contest has ended in a double count-out

Sonic then shouted "GRRR DAMNIT!"

HALLWAYS

Amy is running through the hallways crying until she is stopped by Rouge

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Asked a concerned Rouge

"ITS SONIC" She said crying "HE HATES ME!"

"THAT ASSHOLE!"

Then sonic shows up

"LISTEN AMY I DINT MEAN THAT I WAS JUST FUSTRATED!"

"FORGET IT SONIC!" Amy said she said as she and Rouge walked off

ELIMANTION CHAMBER 8 MAN BATTLE ROYAL

Crash, Luigi, Mario, Tails, Link, Yoshi, Kazuya & Gohan are in the ring

Crash grapples with Kazuya while Link gives Yoshi a DDT and throws him over the top rope. Gohan ties up with Tails and gives him a jawbreaker.

"We only need 2 more eliminated" said JR

Mario grapples with Link when suddenly Luigi comes over and clotheslines Mario over but Mario holds on to luigi and both of go over the top rope

WINNERS: LINK, GOHAN, CRASH, TAILS, KAZUYA

Mario and Luigi brawl outside. Mario low blows luigi and throws him onto the announce table. Mario then climbs up the ring post and frog splash's Luigi through the table

"JESUS!" Antoine shouted

"There goes our table" said DR Briefs

Then eggman appears on the titantron

"MARIO! That's it! I know what you want." Said Eggman "So at Lockdown it will be Mario VS Luigi in a cage match for the European championship!"

Mario smirked as he left through the crowd

"And as long as I'm on the titantron" said Eggman "I'd like to announce tonight that Shadow will face Vector and mighty tonight in a Handicap match!"

"OH COME ON!" Said Antoine "The guy has to take on 2 people while in just 2 weeks he has to defend his title against 4 other guys!"

"And now!" said Eggman "I will announce a certain…tournament if you will"

"A tournament?" said BR Briefs

"I call it…The Lightning tournament!" Said Eggman "And it will be a 16 MAN TOURNAMENT! The first rounds will be fatal-four ways where 2 people must be eliminated. Then it will be narrowed down to one on one matches and then the winner will be awarded not only a title shot for any title BUT they will also get to……BECOME…..THE……….FIRST EVER LIGHTNING CHAMPION!"

"WOW!" Shouted Antoine "A new tournament and a new title!"

"AND THE QUALIFING MATCHES WILL BEGIN NEXT WEEK!"

LOCKER ROOMS

"Lightning tournament Huh?" said Espio "I'll be there"

"And so will I!" said Vector who had just walked in with Charmy

"What do you want?" Asked Espio

"Just came to tell you for your own safety stay out of the lightning tournament because I'm entering"

"And what?! Am I supposed to care?" said Espio "You are the one that should stay out of the tournament…Bitch!"

Espio then slapped Vector

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Vector charges at Espio but charmy holds him back

"JUST YOU WAIT ESPIO! AT LOCKDOWN YOU CAN KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE!" He said as Charmy dragged him out of the room.

THE ROUGE SHOW

The mat was red and cardboard cut-outs of chaos emeralds surround the ring and there are 2 chairs and an LCD TV in the ring

"Welcome to the Rouge show" said Rouge "And my first ever guest THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPION SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow enters Undertaker style with his belt in hand. Shadow kept on his leather coat and hat

"HI SHADOW!" Rouge said offering shadow a handshake but shadow didn't even move

"Hello? Earth to shadow" she said still getting no response

"…………………….." shadow remained silent

"So shadow are you worried about lockdown?"

"……………………………….no"

"………Can you say more?"

"……………………….The others shall REST IN PEACE!" Shadow said as he rolled up his eyes

"Well……….that was a good interview" Said Rouge "And shadow are you worried about your match next?"

"………………….no"

Rouge then leaves and the ring is changed back to normal

HANDICAP MATCH. VECTOR & MIGHTY VS. SHADOW

Vector and Mighty run and slide into the ring but get attacked by shadow. Shadow throws Vector into the corner and battles with mighty. Shadow clotheslines Mighty down and then Stinger splashes Vector in the corner. Shadow then suplexs vector and then big boots mighty. Shadow the waits for Vector to get back up and When he does Shadow big boots him over the top rope. Shadow then does his signature throat slash and tombstone piledrivers Mighty and pins him for the 3

"MY GOD HE DEFEATED THE 2 WITH EASE!" Said Antoine

"That just shows you the power of Shadow the Hedgehog" Said DR Briefs

"But unfortunately we'll all out of time" said Antoine "SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCKDOWN MATCHES

5 Man x-scape cage match for Vgame world championship

SHADOW © VS SONIC VS KNUCKLES VS RYU VS KEN

ESPIO VS VECTOR W/ CHARMY AS SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE

ELIAMANTION CHAMBER FOR US TITLE

GOKU © VS GOHAN VS LINK VS CRASH VS TAILS VS KAZUYA

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP

VEGETA © VS TRUNKS

EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP

MARIO VS LUIGI ©

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT PPV

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT FINAL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT TIME

FIRST ROUND OF THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT

ROUGE SHOW WITH SPECIAL GUEST KNUCKLES THE ENCHIDNA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND (NEXT WEEK) FATAL 4 WAY MATCHES

ESPIO VS GOTEN VS HULK VS LINK

VECTOR VS MEGAMAN VS DONKEY KONG VS PETER GRIFFIN

DANNY PHANTOM VS JIN VS KILIK VS ED (FROM FULL METAL ALCHEMIST)

SONIC VS KNUCKLES VS TAILS VS MARIO

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUARTER FINALS (NIGHT AFTER LOCKDOWN) NO DQ MATCHES

TBA VS TBA

TBA VS TBA

TBA VS TBA

TBA VS TBA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEMI FINALS (2 WEEKS BEFORE THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT PPV) LADDER MATCH TO REVEICE A CONTRACT

TBA VS TBA

TBA VS TBA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT PPV) STEEL CAGE MATCH

TBA VS TBA

WINNER WILL GET A VGAME TITLE SHOT AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE (NEXT PPV) AND BE CROWNED FIRST EVER LIGHTNING CHAMPION

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the long time w/ no update My Internet was fucked up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Copyright 2007 by Greg the Hedgehog


	4. Week 4, The tournament

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION, THE 1ST ROUND OF THE LIGTHNING TOURNAMENT**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WELCOME TO VGAME WRESTLING!" Shouted Antoine "AND TONIGHT IS THE FIRST ROUND OF THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT!"

"But first It's the 2nd edition of the Rouge show" Said DR Briefs

"WELCOME TO THE ROUGE SHOW!" Yelled Rouge into her microphone "AND MY SPECIAL GUEST TONIGHT. KNUCKLES THE ENCHIDNA!"

Knuckles comes down to the ring without Julie-su or Lara-su and enters the ring

"Now Knuckles are you concerned about Lockdown…because…well look at this"

Rouge pointed to the Titantron and it showed the Handicap match last week and Shadow dominating the match

"If he could do that to those 2 I think he can he beat you with ease"

"WHAT!" Yelled Knuckles "YOU THINK HE CAN BEAT ME! ...THOSE TWO ARE WEAKLINGS IAM THE STRONGEST WRESTLER EVER!"

DONG

The lights go black and a voice echoes throughout the arena

"KNUCKLES……….YOUR FATE IS SEALED…YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY THEY CALL ME THE PHEMON"

2 black arms symbols next to the stage then catch fire

Knuckle then leaves the ring scared to death and runs through the crowd

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT ROUND 1, MATCH 1

ESPIO VS GOTEN VS HULK VS LINK

Espio attacks Goten while Hulk Big boots Link. Goten manages to give espio a snapmare and then dropkicked him in the back. Hulk sets up Link for the powerbomb but somehow manages to backdrop Hulk. Goten sets up Espio for the tornado DDT but Espio manages to counter it into a spinebuster. Espio then climbs up to the top rope and hits the Espon bomb (Swamtom bomb) he then pins Goten for the 3

1ST Eliminated: Goten

Link Picks up Hulk and tries to give him a DDT but Hulk gives him a backdrop but Link manages to get him in position for a sunset flip pin but Hulk doesn't fall over. Espio then dropkicks Hulk down and Link manages to pin him for the 3

WINNERS: ESPIO & LINK

"Espio and Link advance into the 2nd round and there they will face each other" Antoine said

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT ROUND 1, MATCH 2

VECTOR VS MEGAMAN VS DONKEY KONG VS PETER GRIFFIN

Vector, Kong & Peter all gang up on Megaman

"OH COME ON!" Antoine yelled in disgust "THERE ALL GANGING UP ON THE LITTLE GUY!"

Kong gives Mega a piledriver, Vector gives him a Jackknife and then Peter gives Mega a pounce then pins him for the 3

1st eliminated: Megaman

Vector exits the ring while Peter gives Kong a pounce but he doesn't fall down because he's too big. Kong then gives Peter the piledriver. Vector then runs back into the ring and rolls up Kong and holds the ropes. The referee doesn't see it and counts the 3

WINNERS: VECTOR AND PETER

"Vector emerged Victorious tonight…but can he do it at lockdown?" said DR Briefs

"God" said Antoine "Vector will have it easy next week"

SONIC AND TAILS LOCKER ROOM

"Tails…." Said Sonic "We may be tag team partners but tonight…I won't hold back"

"I would have it any other way" Tails said as he shook Sonics hand

Amy then bursts in

"SONIC!" she yelled as she hugged sonic

"I knew she couldn't stay mad at me forever"

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT ROUND 1, MATCH 3

DANNY PHANTOM VS JIN VS KILIK VS ED

Danny tied up with Jin while Kilik & Ed hit each other with several punches. Danny gives Jin an arm twist and elbows jins arm. Jin manages o fight out of it and give Danny a DDT. Ed manages to put kilik in a headlock. But kilik gives him a snapmare and then gives him the shining wizard. Kilik then picks Ed up and gives him the stroke and then pins him for the win

1ST Eliminated: ED

Jin then sets up Danny for the devils call (RKO) and executes it and pins Danny for the 3

WINNERS: KILIK & JIN

Eggman then comes out onto the stage

"….Now" said Eggman "I understand tensions will run high in this next match and because of that I' am billing the final match of round 1 A NO DQ MATCH!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Said Antoine "A NO DQ MATCH WITH THOSE 4! THERE'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT ROUND 1, MATCH 4

SONIC VS TAILS VS KNUCKLES VS MARIO

NO DQ

Knuckles attacks sonic while Mario attacks Tails. Knuckles slips out the ring and throws the steel steps into the ring. Knuckles then waits for sonic to get back up. When he does he smacks the steel steps off Sonics head busting Sonic open badly. In a matter of seconds Sonics face is completely covered in blood and The blood is dripping on the mat.

"OH MY GOD!" DR Briefs as the crowd gasped in horror

Knuckles then goes to smack Tails with the steel steps but he ducks and smacks Mario. Tails then dropkicks the steps into Knuckles face. Tails then exits the ring and goes under the ring and throws a table into the ring. Tails sets up the table but Mario gets up and dropkicks Tails onto the table. Mario then goes up the turnbuckle put is pushed off by Sonic who had just gotten up. Tails then got up and attacked Mario on the outside and then throws him into the ring. Tails then enters the ring and throws Mario onto the table and then climbs to the top rope. Tails the Swanton bombs Mario through the table and then pins him for the 3

1ST Eliminated: Mario

Knuckles then gets up and picks up the steel steps and hits sonic with them busting him open even more

Eggman the runs down to the ring with a microphone

"KNUCKLES STOP!" Eggman pleaded as Sonics parents (Benedette and Jules) ran down to the ring "YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU COULD KILL HIM! IM OFFICIALY STOPING THIS MATCH!"

The crowd boo

"SHUT UP! YOU WANT SONIC TO DIE! HE'S LOST TO MUCH BLOOD!"

Benedette & Jules try to revive Sonic who hasn't stopped bleeding

"QUICK GET THE EMTS OUT HERE!" Jules yelled

EMTS then run down to the ring with a stretcher and run into the ring to check Sonics health

The EMTS put Sonic onto the stretcher and wheel him up the stage with Sonics parents following. Sonic then suddenly gets off the stretcher and runs down to the ring. The EMTS & Sonics parents try to hold him back

"DON'T DO IT SONIC!" Yelled Antoine "YOU'RE IN AN ESCAPE CAGE MATCH IN 6 DAYS DON'T RISK IT!"

Sonic breaks away from the EMTS and his parents and runs down to the ring where Knuckles once again smacks him with the steps. He then pins him but somehow, someway he kicks out. Tails then grabs Knuckles and gives him the twist of fate on the steel steps then pins him but only gets a 2. Sonic gets up and he and Tails give Knuckles a 3D. Sonic then suddenly gives tails a rock bottom and pins him for the 3.

WINNERS: SONIC AND KNUCKLES

Sonic then stands up but collapses as blood pours out of his head and drips onto the mat. Sonics Parents run into the ring and wipe the blood of Sonics head but in a few seconds blood pours out again.

"GOD!" Said Antoine "HOPEFULLY HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"SONIC WAKE UP!" Benedette cried as she wiped the blood from Sonics face but more blood appeared

EMTS then put sonic on the stretcher and wheeled him out of the arena with his parents following.

"Well that's us all out of time see you all at lockdown" Antoine said as the screen faded

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCKDOWN MATCHES

5 Man x-scape cage match for Vgame world championship (MAIN EVENT)

SHADOW © VS SONIC VS KNUCKLES VS RYU VS KEN

ESPIO VS VECTOR W/ CHARMY AS SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE (3RD MATCH)

ELIAMANTION CHAMBER FOR US TITLE (4TH MATCH)

GOKU © VS GOHAN VS LINK VS CRASH VS TAILS VS KAZUYA

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP (2ND MATCH)

VEGETA © VS TRUNKS

EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP (1ST MATCH)

MARIO VS LUIGI ©

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT PPV

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT FINAL

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND FATAL 4 WAY MATCHES, TONIGHTS MATCHES

ESPIO & LINK DEF GOTEN & HULK

VECTOR & PETER GRIFFING DEF MEGAMAN & DONKEY KONG

JIN & KILIK VS DANNY PHANTOM & ED

SONIC & KNUCKLES DEF TAILS & MARIO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUARTER FINALS (NIGHT AFTER LOCKDOWN) NO DQ MATCHES

ESPIO VS LINK

VECTOR VS PETER

JIN VS KILIK

SONIC VS KNUCKLES

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEMI FINALS (2 WEEKS BEFORE THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT PPV) LADDER MATCH TO REVEICE A CONTRACT

TBA VS TBA

TBA VS TBA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT PPV) STEEL CAGE MATCH

TBA VS TBA

WINNER WILL GET A VGAME TITLE SHOT AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE (NEXT PPV) AND BE CROWNED FIRST EVER LIGHTNING CHAMPION

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOCKDOWN COMING SOON!


	5. LOCKDOWN 2007

**LOCKDOWN 2007**

**DESPITE THIS BEING A TNA PPV THE RING AND CAGE ARE WWE STYLE **

**RAMP AND STAGE: JUST LIKE THE ACTUAL TNA LOCKDOWN 2007 STAGES**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The show starts with huge pyro going off and a cage on the ring and an elimination chamber is 30ft above the cage

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER VGAME LOCKDOWN!" Shouted Antoine "NOW LETS GO TO THE RING!"

THIS CAGE MATCH IS FOR THE EUROPEAN CHAMPONSHIP AND YOU CAN WIN ONLY BY ESCAPING THE CAGE! ON HIS WAY TO THE RING THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION LUIGI!

Luigi enters through the door

AND THE CHALLANGER LUIGIS BROTHER MARIO!!!!!!!!!

Mario climbs up the cage and missile dropkicks Luigi

Mario picks up Luigi and throws him into the cage and then rakes his face on the steel. Mario goes for an Irish whip but Luigi counters with his own Irish whip into the steel. Luigi then slams Mario face against the steel and then chokes him with the ropes. Luigi then gives Mario the 3 amigos. Luigi then sets Mario up for the big green buster but Mario low blows him and then gives him the Mario effect (Raven effect)

Mario then climbs up the cage but luigi manages to get up and throw him back to the mat and then elbow drops him. Luigi then picks up Mario and gives him a Death valley driver. Luigi then gives Mario the atomic leg drop. Luigi then starts to climb up the cage but Mario gets up and throws Luigi back down to the ring just as he got 1 foot over. Mario then hits the 450 splash off the top of the cage. Mario then sets Luigi up for the Reverse STO. But luigi manages to counter with a belly to belly suplex. Luigi then gives Mario the rolling thunder. Luigi then sets up Mario the big green buster but Mario backdrops him and gives him the dancing leg drop (Johnny Nitro style leg drop) Mario then climbs the cage but Luigi gets just up as Mario gets 1 foot over the cage. Luigi then quickly climbs up and gets 1 foot over. The 2 battle and they stand up.

"JESUS!" Gasped DR Briefs "SOMETHING DANGEROUS CAN HAPPEN UP THERE!"

Mario lands a cheap shop and then sets up Luigi for the Reverse STO

"NO MARIO NOT A REVERSE STO UP THERE!" Yelled Antoine

Luigi manages to push Mario off him and gives him the big green buster off the 15ft high cage and into the ring

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Yelled Antoine

Luigi then climbs down the cage

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL EUROPEAN CHAMPION LUIGI

Luigi leaves while EMTS wheel out Mario on a stretcher

INTERVEIW

"Sonic tonight you enter the escape cage match for the VGAME world championship your thoughts?" asked Bulma

"The only reason I came tonight despite my injuries is because I'm going to make Knuckles pay" Sonic said aggressively "20 stitches…20 DAMN STITCHES!" He said as sonic pointed to the stitches to his forehead "THAT'S HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME! ...THAT'S HOW BAD YOU BUSTED ME OPEN KNUCKLES...MY PARENTS ALMOST HAD ALMOST HAD HEART ATTACKS WHEN THEY SAW THE BLOOD ON MY FACE...KNUCKLES TONIGHT YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THEINTERCONTINETAL CHAMPIONSHIP. ON HIS WAY TO THE RING THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA

Vegeta enters the cage

ON HIS WAY TO THE RING WITH KING VEGETA THE CHALLANGER TRUNKS!

Vegeta bursts through the cage door and attacks King Vegeta and Trunks on the stage. Vegeta gives King Vegeta the overdrive on the stage and throws Trunks against the steel wall of the cage. Vegeta then throws Trunks into the cage and the match officially begins. Vegeta throws trunks into the steel wall. Vegeta then gives Trunks A DDT. Vegeta then sets up Trunks for the Vegeta stunner but Trunks pushes Vegeta into the wall. Trunks then gives Vegeta the Russian leg sweep. Trunks then climbs up the cage but Vegeta gets up and throws Trunks down to the mat. Vegeta then grapples with Trunks and gives him a snapmare and a shining wizard but Trunks grabs his foot and then gives him the ankle lock as Vegeta fell down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled in pain as he tapped

"IT'S NOT ABOUT SUBMISSION YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE THE CAGE!" Yelled DR Briefs

Trunks then lets go and sets Vegeta up for the T-Bone suplex but Vegeta manages to counter and gives Trunks his own T-bone.

Vegeta then picks up Trunks but Trunks low blows him and gives him the fame asser. Trunk then picks up Vegeta and rakes his face against the steel wall busting him open. Trunks then tries to give him a DDT but Vegeta backdrops him into the steel. Vegeta then picks up Trunks and gives him the vegeta stunner and climbs over the cage

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA!

INTERVEIW

"Now Espio in a few minutes you will face your former friend Vector with your friend ch…"

"NO! NO! No one is my friend…Not tonight NOT EVER!" Espio said before he left

FIRST INTRODUCING THE SPECIAL GUEST REFEREE CHRAMY BEE!

Charmy enters through the door

AND NOW INTRODUCING VECTOR THE CROCODILE

Vector enters through the door

AND NOW INTRODUCING ESPIO THE CHARMELION

Espio dashes down to the ring and enters through the door and he and Vector fight before the bell even rings.

Espio rams the back of Vectors head against the steel before charmy pulls him off. Espio then breaks away from Charmy and tries to superkick Vector but he grabs Espios foot and elbows his knee. Vector then rams espios head into the steel and Then gives him the Jacknife powerbomb into the steel. Vector then punches Espio several times and then sets him up for another Jacknife but Espio backdrops him. Espio then leg drops Vector and picks him up. Espio then sets up Vector on his shoulders and gives the E-5 (F-5). Espio then pins him but then remembers there are no pinfalls. Espio then starts to climb the cage when suddenly Charmy pulls out a lead pie and smacks Espio in the back with it

"WHAT!" Antoine Screamed

"THIS WAS ALL A SET UP?!"

Vector then gets up and Raises his arm

"THIS WAS ALL A SET UP!" Antoine said completely pissed off

Vector then gives Espio a jacknife and then starts to climb the cage. Espio manages to get up and starts climbing just as Vector manages to get to the top. Charmy pulls Epsio only for Espio to gives him E-5. Espio then quickly climbs up and Grabs Vectors foot and pulls him back down to the ring. Vector low blows him and then Gives Espio the jacknife. Vector then sets up Espio for another Jacknife but Espio backdrops him. Espio then gives Vector the shining wizard and then an E-5 then he climbs over the cage

HERE IS YOUR WINNER ESPIO THE CHARMELION!

Espio walks away smiling that he had got his own back on Vector

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS THE ELIMINATION CHAMBER FOR THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP

Tails, Gohan, Link and Kazuya enter the pods while Goku and Crash start out in the ring

Crash and Goku tie up and Crash puts Goku in a headlock which Goku reverses into a belly to back suplex. Goku then gives Crash a leg drop. Goku then picks up Crash and tries to give him the SSJ Bomb which Crash reverses into a hurricarana pin but only gets a 2

ENTRANT 1: KAZUYA

Kazuya storms in and gives crash the shining wizard and then the Death Valley driver and then pins him for the 3

ELIMINATION 1: CRASH

Kazuya then picks up Goku and gives him the Code of silence and pins him but only gets a 1

ENTRANT 2: LINK

Link enters and Gives Kazuya a side effect and then a Snap DDT and pins him for the 3

ELIMANATION 2: Kazuya

Link then clothesline Goku over the top rope. He then gives him the piledriver on the steel. He pins him but only gets a 2.

ENTRANT 3: TAILS

Tails runs and Gives Link the bulldog busting him open. Tails then gives Goku the twist of fate on the steel and pins him for the 3

ELIMANATION 3: GOKU

"GOKUS GONE!" Shouted Antoine in disbelief

Link then gets up and Snap DDTs Tails on the steel.

ENTRANT 4: GOHAN

Gohan gets up and rolls up Link and uses the Steel chains for leverage and he gets the 3

ELIMANTION 4: Link

Gohan then gets up and Gives Tails the Jackhammer on the steel and gets the 3

ELIMANATION 5: TAILS

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION GOHAN!

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS THE MAIN EVENT OF LOCKDOWN THE 5 MAN ESCAPE CAGE MATCH FOR THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

Ryu, Ken and Sonic are in the corners while Shadow and Knuckles start in the ring

The 2 grapple and Shadow throws Knuckles into the steel. Knuckles then quickly tags in Ryu. Ryu goes for a kick but Shadow grabs his foot and gives him a chokeslam. Shadow then tags in sonic by smacking his chest. Sonic enters and picks Up Ryu and gives him the rock bottom. Ken enters and save his Tag team partner by attacking sonic. Shadow then enters the ring and attacks Ken and Sonic. Knuckles then enters the ring and attacks everyone. Soon the referee makes everyone except sonic and Ryu go back to there corners. Ryu gets up only for Sonic to give him the rock bottom and pin him before Ken can break it up.

ELIMANATION 1: RYU

Ken enters and attacks sonic and gives him the DDT. Ken pins him but Sonic kicks out. Ken picks up Sonic but sonic gives ken a belly to belly suplex. Sonic tags in Knuckle and He gives Ken the Knuckles bomb and pins him for the 3.

ELIMANATION 2: Ken

Shadow enter and big boots Knuckle and big boots Sonic in the corner. Shadow picks up Knuckles but he low blows him and gives him a cutter. He pins him but he only gets a 2. Sonic gets up and attacks Shadow. He then picks up Shadow and he and Knuckles double team Shadow but he gives Sonic and Knuckles a double chokeslam. Shadow then picks up Sonic and Gives him the last ride. Knuckles rolls up Shadow but only gets a 2. Shadow gets up and Big boots Knuckles and gives him the tombstone piledriver and pins him for the 3

ELIMANATION 3: Knuckles

Sonic gets up and right away tries to climb over the cage. Shadow see's him and climbs up after him. The battle atop the cage when suddenly Amy, Julie-su, Lara-su and Rouge bring down a casket to ringside

"What the?" Said Antoine

"A casket?" Said DR Briefs "Why are they bringing that to ringside?"

All of a sudden the girls start shaking the cage

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?" Yelled Antoine

They continue to shake the cage and Shadow and Sonic fall off and land in the casket

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE…………WELL….WHO WON?

Chaos discusses with the results with the timekeeper

Amy pulls out a microphone

"You think I'd just forgive you for calling me a annoying little bitch! And when I found out Julie-su and Lara-su wanted to get rid of Shadow the perfect plan was revealed NOW YOU AND SHADOW CAN REST…IN…PEACE!"

The girls then pull the Casket up the stage when suddenly the lights go off and Sonic & Shadow appear on the titantron but not in the casket but in a dark room

The 2 look at the camera and suddenly there is a white flash and then the words

"WE WILL BE REBORN" Appear

the tron shows the 2 again but this time Shadow is in a Undertaker American badass attire and Sonic had black gloves

Sonic then speaks

"We will be back tomorrow night!"

Shadow then speaks

"But This Time IM THE BADASS and He is the…Normal Sonic"

"…Idiot"

The 2 disappear off the titantron

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Luigi defeated Mario to retain The European championship (23: 34)

Vegeta Defeated Trunks to retain the Intercontinental Championship (22:54)

Espio defeated Vector W/ Charmy as Special Guest referee (32:23)

Gohan won the Elimination Chamber to win The United States Championship (44:56)

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Ken and Ryu fought to a no contest in an Escape cage match for the Vgame world Championship (30:23)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time

FIND OUT WHO GETS THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

Shadow & Sonic return

2nd round of the lightning tournament

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so now Shadow is the American Badass but its for a new storyline and as for Sonic…He normal…..BUT WITH NEW BLACK GLOVES!


	6. Week 5, the 2nd round

_**WEEK 5, THE SECOND ROUND**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Welcome to Vgame wrestling just 24 hours after Lockdown" said Antoine "And what a controversial ending we had"

All of a sudden "Your Gonna pay" (Undertakers 2002-2003 theme) Plays and Shadow tears down to the ring on a motorcycle

"This is Shadows rebirth?" Said DR Briefs "A little strange"

Shadow enters the ring with a microphone

"Last night I said I would be reborn…and here it is…This proves…"

Shadow is interrupted by Crash's music starting and he comes out onto the ramp

"WOW WOW WOW! YOU'RE THE BEST?! I AM LETTING YOU THAT IM THE RISING STAR IN VGAME!"

"You?! I was he first ever Vgame World champion and you're the first ever Hardcore champion and since you come out here and trash talk me I've now got an urge to become the second!"

"You...you're challenging me?" Crash stuttered

"ONLY IF THAT TITLES ON THE LINE!"

"Fi…FINE! AT THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT YOU CAN SEE HOW GOOD OF A WRESTLER I'AM!"

Crash leaves

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT, ROUND 2, MATCH 1

ESPIO VS LINK, NO DQ

The 2 enter

Espio and Link grapple and Espio throws Link over the top rope. Link lands on his feet and Takes a Barred wire 2X4 underneath the ring and re-enter. Link swings but Espio ducks and Super kicks the Barred wire 2X4 into Links face busting him open and sending him over the top rope again. Link gets frustrated and Pulls out a trash can and a chair into the ring. Link enters and Smacks espio with the trash can and gives him the Alabama Slam on it. He pins him but only gets a 2. Link picks up Espio but he counters into a cradle but Link kicks out at 2. Espio then grabs the chair and Smacks it over Links head and then gives him the tornado DDT Which Link manages to counter into a spinebuster. Link then exits the ring and throws a sack of tacks into the ring and a table into the ring as well. Link enters the ring and pours out the tack and sets up the table. Espio rolls up Link onto the tacks but only gets a 2. Link kicks ofF Espio and gives him the tornado DDT through the table. Link pins him but once again only gets a 2. Link then picks up the chair and waits for Espio to get up and when he does Link smacks the chair over Espios head busting him open but Espio manages to keep his balance and stay up. Link swings again and Hits Espio but Espio somehow manages to stay on his feet and kick Link. Espio sets up Link for the powerbomb but Link backdrops him onto the tacks. Espio screams and yells in pain but makes it back to his feet. Link goes for a big boot but Espio catches his foot and hoists him onto his shoulders and gives him the E-5 on the tacks. Espio then climbs up the turnbuckle and hits the Espon Bomb on Link and pins him for the 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER ESPIO THE CHARMELION.

It's a while before Espio and Link get up. When they do Link offers him a handshake. Its while before Espio shakes his hand. The crowd cheers as Espio had officially Turned Face (A face is the good guy of wrestling, Heel is the bad guy)

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT, ROUND 2, MATCH 2

Vector VS Peter

Vector enters with a chair and Smacks it over Peters head and hits him more times. Vector then exits the ring and pulls out a sack of tacks. Vector re-enters and Pours out the sack. Peter smacks him with the chair and tries to give him the pounce but Vector manages to counter it into a black hole slam onto the tacks and pins him for the 3

(Its short but come on….HOW HARD IS IT BE TO BEAT PETER GRIFFIN!)

HERE IS YOUR WINNER VECTOR THE CROCIDILE

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT, ROUND 2, MATCH 3

Jin VS Kilik

Jin and Kilik grapple and Jin gives him a headlock and a bulldog. Jin then picks up Kilik but he low blows him and gives him the DDT. Kilik pins him but only gets a 2. Kilik then picks him up but Jin rakes his eyes and exits the ring. Jin pulls out a Singapore cane (Kendo stick) From under the ring and re-enters. Jin then waits for Kilik to get back up and when he does Jin smacks him with the cane busting Kilik open slightly. Jin tries to Give Kilik the Devils Call but Kilik manages to smack Jins back onto the mat and gives him the standing moonsault and pins him but only gets 2. Kilik then picks up Jin but Jin low blows him and gives him the Devils call on the cane.

Jin then exits the ring and throws the steel steps into the ring. Jin re-enters and gives Kilik the Devils call on the steel steps and puts him foot on Kiliks Chest and raises his arms as the crowd boo. Kilik doesn't kick out

HERE IS YOUR WINNER JIN KAZAMA

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT, ROUND 2 , FINAL MATCH

Sonic VS Knuckles

The 2 stare down and hit each other with everything they've got. Sonic clothesline Knuckles over the top rope and exits the ring. Sonic pulls out a chair and Smacks Knuckles over the head with it. Sonic then picks up the steel steps

"OH NO THIS IS JUST LIKE A FLASHBACK!" Shouted Antoine

When Knuckles gets up Sonic smacks him with the steps the same way Knuckles hit him with the steps last week. Sonic then gets rid of all the electrical Equipment off the announce table and throws Knuckles onto it. Sonic then pulls out a ladder from underneath the ring and climbs up it

DR Brief shouts "OH JESUS SONIC DON'T DO IT!"

Sonic then hits the 630 Splash off the ladder and he lands on knuckles and they go through the announce table

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!" Antoine screamed

Sonic gets up full of rage and throws knuckles into the ring and pulls out a chair from under the ring and re-enters

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

"THAT'S AMY!" DR Briefs Shouted

Amy runs down but Sonic gives her a chairshot

"JESUS CHRIST!" Antoine Screamed "AMY JUST GOT SMACKED!"

Sonic throws Amy out the ring And Smacks Knuckles with the chair several times busting him open and finally gives Knuckles the rock bottom on the chair and pins him for the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Then Eggman comes out onto the stage

"I release This isn't the best time but Im saying this now THE VGAME BEFORE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT IT WILL BE SONIC VS KNUCKLES VS SHADOW FOR THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Shouted DR Breifs "But were out of time SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND (LAST WEEK)

ESPIO & LINK DEF GOTEN & HULK

VECTOR & PETER DEF DONKEY KONG & MEGAMAN

JIN & KILIK DEF DANNY PHANTOM & ED

SONIC & KNUCKLES DEF TAILS AND MARIO

2ND ROUND, NO DQ MATCHES (TONIGHT)

ESPIO DEF LINK

VECTOR DEF PETER

JIN DEF KILIK

SONIC DEF KNUCKLES

SEMI FINALS (NEXT WEEK) LADDER MATCH

ESPIO VS VECTOR

SONIC VS JIN

FINAL ROUND (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT) CAGE MATCH

TBA VS TBA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT MATCHES

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT FINAL, CAGE MATCH

TBA VS TBA

THE WINNER WILL BECOME THE FIRST EVER LIGHTNING CHAMPION AND GET A SHOT AT THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE

HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP

CRASH © VS SHADOW

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT PPV (ROYAL RUMBLE)

30 MAN ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

WINNER GETS A SHOT AT THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP AT DESTINATION X (NOT WRESTLEMANIA, I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE PLANNED FOR WRESTLEMANIA)

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

WINNER OF THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT (DECIDED AT THE LIGHNING TOURNAMENT) VS THE VGAME WORLD CHAMPION (DECIDED IN 2 WEEKS)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Week 6, The semi finals

_**WEEK 6, THE SEMI FINALS**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"WELCOME TO THE VGAME WRESTLING!" DR Briefs welcomed

"AND TONIGHT IS THE SEMI FINALS OF THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT AND WE WILL FIND OUT WHO WILL GO TO THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT"

LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT, SEMI-FINALS, MATCH 1, LADDER MATCH

Espio vs Vector

The 2 brawl just like they did at Lockdown and Vector throws Espio over the top rope and exits the ring. Vector throws Espio into the steel steps and then rams his Back on the steel ringpost. He is about to give vector the jacknife on the floor but espio backdrops him. Espio then pulls out a chair form under the ring and smacks it over Vectors head and then gives Vector a DDT on it. Espio then grabs the ladder and throws it into the ring. Espio then sets it up.

Espio nearly reaches the top when vector gets up and tips over the ladder and Espio lands out side the ring. Vector then gives Espio a jacknife powerbomb through the announce table.

"THERE GOES OUR TABLE!" Shouted Antoine

Vector then picks up espio and goes for a punch but Espio ducks and grabs the timekeepers bell and smacks it over Vector Head busting him open. Espio then grabs a table from under the ring and sets it up and throws Vector onto it. Espio then slides into the ring and sets up the ladder again. E

"ESPIOS CLIMBING! HE'S AT THE TOP!" Shouted DR Briefs "HE'S GOING TO THE LIGHTNING!"

Espio ignores the contract and stands right at the top of the ladder making him roughly 24ft in the air. Espio then performs the handsign for the Espon

"JESUS! NO ESPIO! DON'T DO IT!" Shouted Antoine

Espio then gives Vector the espon bomb through the table (just imagine when Jeff hardy gave Bubba ray Dudley a swantom bomb off the ladder and through the table at Wrestlemania 2000)

Espio then climbs back up to his feet and sets up the ladder again

Espio slowly and painfully climbs up the ladder. He nearly reaches the top when Vector gets up. Vector picks up another ladder and sets it up in the ring a few metres infront of Espios. When vector reaches the top he dropkicks Espio off his ladder. Vecotr then exits the ring and grabs another ladder and climbs up one of the other ladder. Vector reaches the top of his ladder and tips over the ladder in his hand. The top of the ladder on Espios ladder making the 3 ladders combined look like some sort of bridge.

Vector then jumps off and picks up Espio and drags him up the ladder. Vector Drags Espio to the half way point of the Ladder supported by the other two ladders. Vector then sets up Espio for the jacknife

"JESUS NO!" Antoine shouted

Espio manages to get to his knees and low blows Vector and gives him the E-5 off of the ladder

"HOLY FUCKIN'CHRIST!" Shouted DR Briefs

Espio the unhooks the contract

THE WINNER AND THE 1ST FINALIST OF THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSPIO!

"ESPIO IS GOING TO THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT!" Shouted Antoine

"Backstage"

Bulma is interviewing

"Ladies and gentlemen Sonic the Hedgehog"

The camera zooms out to show sonic as the crowd cheer

"Sonic tonight you compete in your first ever ladder match are you concerned?"

"No" Sonic replied "Cause even if I don't win I'll still become the future VGAME champion when I win the title next week"

Eggman then appears

"There's one thing through sonic If you do win the championship next week and you win tonight you will face Espio at the lightning tournament BUT FOR THE CHAMPIONSHIP!"

"Elsewhere"

Vegeta is walking through the hallways with his belt on his shoulder when out of no where Trunks hits him with a chair busting Vegeta open

"OH CRAP!" Shouted Antoine "NOT AGAIN!"

"DAD!" Trunks shouted "You pulled a fluke in our last match…well that's going to happen again cause now were going to have a re-match at the lightning tournament but this time its not a cage match….no….ITS A FIRST BLOOD MATCH!"

"WHAT?!" Shouted DR Briefs

"Eggmans office"

Eggman had just returned to his office when Shadow walks in

"Eggman I'd like the world championship next week match a little more interesting"

"Sounds interesting" Said Eggman "Continue"

"We make a 2 out of 4 falls match the first one to score 2 pinfalls wins"

"Hmm" Eggman pondered "Nice Idea….However I say…why have normal matches?"

"What do you mean?" asked Shadow

"I mean why should we have normal standard pinfall matches when we can have NODQ, Table or even cage matches. I'll announce the falls right now in the ring!"

"Not what I had in mind but fine"

Eggman & Shadow then left

A few minutes later a red mat and a stand are in the ring with eggman with the roster outside the ring or on the stage

"Now then The lightning tournament is in a few weeks and I'd like to announce the matches" Eggman said "First of all I 'd like to see some people actually attempt to win the VGAME championship (The crowd boo) so were going to have a 6 man over the top rope battle royal to determine the no.1 contender for the Vgame championship (The crowd cheer) And the competitors? Link, Knuckles, Goku, Gohan, Tails and Vector. And second match will be the first blood match for the intercontinental championship between Vegeta and Trunks. Now I received a message from Mario the other day where he said if he didn't get another title shot he'd sue my but off. So at the lightning tournament it will be Mario vs. Luigi at the lightning tournament for the European championship IN A CASKET MATCH. And 4th is the Hardcore championship match between Crash and Shadow. And 5th is an recently made match between Sonic and Tails and Link and Vector for the tag team championship and Sonic if you win tonight you can bet that you'll be in 2 matches

"No problem" Sonic smirked

and the final match is the lightning tournament in a cage match between Espio and either Jin or Sonic. Oh and shadow made a very good suggestion to me making the triple threat match next week a 2 out of 4 falls match. The 1st person to score 2 pinfalls will win the title and so here are the falls.

1st A TABLE MATCH

2ND A 3 WAY STRAP MATCH

THE 3RD WILL BE A FIRST BLOOD MATCH

AND THE 4TH WILL BE A LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!

"WOW!" Shouted Antoine

"AND NOW!" Said Eggman as everyone but Sonic and Jin left

"WE WILL DECIDE WHO GOES TO THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT CASUE WERE HAVING THE LADDER MATCH RIGHT NOW!"

LADDER MATCH

SONIC VS JIN

The 2 dash into the ring. Sonic puts jin in a headlock but Jin counters it into a backsuplex. Jin then picks up sonic and hits him several punches. The punches send Sonic into the turnbuckle where Jin continues the punches. Jin then turns sonic around and smacks his head off a turnbuckle. Jin then pulls back sonic and gives him a back suplex. Jin picks sonic up Irish whips him into the ropes. He goes for a backbody drop but sonic gives him a running DDT. Jin rolls out the ring and sonic follows him. As soon as they leave the ring Jin low blows Sonic and throws him into the steel steps. And then throws him into the ladder. Jin then drags the ladder and throws it into the ring. Jin then sets up the ladder in the middle of the ring. Jin begins climbing just as sonic got up and dashed back into the ring. Sonic gets on the apron and jumps onto the ropes. Sonic then gives jin a springboard dropkick knocking him off the ladder

"WHAT A MOVE!"

"He'll do anything to win" said DR Briefs

Jin rolls out the ring as he holds his knee in pain. Jin ignores the pain and throws another ladder into the ring. However Sonic tries to push the ladder out. Soon Jin is trying to push the ladder into the ring while sonic is trying to push it out of the ring but Jin eventually gets the ladder in knocking sonic in the chest with it on the process. Jin re-enters and punches sonic several times. Jin the illegally chokes sonic using the ropes. Sonic then manages to low blow Jin using his foot. And then punches Jin several times. Sonic then throws Jin through the 2nd & 3rd rope. Jin tries to re-enter but sonic punches him several times. Sonic then grabs the 2nd ladder and sets it up infront of jins face and baseballs slides in right into jins face busting him open. As soon as Jin gets up sonic does a suicide dive to the outside landing on Jin. Sonic then dashes into the ring and climbs the ladder. Jin gets up and re-enters and climbs up the other end. The 2 reach the top where they start to trade punches. They hit each other with everything they've got with each shot nearly knocking the other off the ladder. Jin punches sonic in the gut and grabs the contract and tries to unhook it.

"THIS IS IT!" Shouted Antoine "JIN'S WON!"

"He still needs to unhook it Antoine"

Sonic then punches Jin in the gut causing Jin to let go of the contract. Jin then smacks Sonics head off the top of the ladder. Jin then sunset flip powerbombs sonic off the ladder.

"WOW!" Shouted Antoine

The 2 get up slowly. Jin starts then grabs the ladder as Sonic is still getting up. Jin then smacks sonic with the ladder sending sonic out of the ring. Jin then sets up the ladder and starts climbing. Sonic gets into the ring with the 2nd ladder but Jin dropkicks it into Sonics face busting sonic open. Jin then bodyslams sonic onto the 2nd ladder. Jin then places the 2nd ladder onto the Sonic making Sonic stuck between 2 ladders. Jin then climbs the turnbuckles

"JESUS NO!" Shouted Antoine

Jin then senton bombs onto the ladders almost squashing Sonic

"Ouch" DR Briefs said

Jin then grabs one of the ladders and smacks it off sonic several times. Jin then sets up the 2nd ladder and starts climbing. Jin in a matter of second's reaches the top as sonic is still down. Sonic as quick as he can gets up and starts climbing. Sonic then hits Jin with several punches each one nearly knocking Jin off the ladder. Jin then gives sonic a thumb to the eye and sunset flips Sonic off the ladder and knocking the ladder down in the process. The don't move for roughly 10 seconds before they slowly make their way to their feet. Sonic manages to set up the 2nd ladder and starts to climb. Jin gets up and dropkicks down the ladder. Jin gets to his feet and put the ladder on the turnbuckles suspended by the 2 ropes connected to the turnbuckles. Jin goes to pick up sonic but Sonic low blows him and knocks him into the ladder into the corner. Sonic goes for a spear but Jin manages to counter it into a powerbomb onto the ladder. Jin then poses to the crowd. Jin then sets up the other ladder and starts to climb. Jin reaches to top as sonic slowly crawls and tips over the ladder and Jin lands on the outside.

"Jins gonna be hurting for certain!" Said Antoine

Sonic slowly sets up the ladder and climbs

Antoine jumps up "Sonics climbing…HE'S REACHED THE TOP…HE'S GOT IT SONIC WON!"

HERE IS YOUR WINNER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic celebrates as he holds up the contract and eventually falls off the ladder

"WHAT A NIGHT!" Shouted Antoine "We'll see you next time"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIGHTING TOURNAMNET MATCHES

6man over the top battle royal: Link vs. vector Vs. Goku vs Gohan vs Tails

Winner will get a vgame title shot the next night

First blood match for Intercontinental championship: Vegeta © vs Trunks

Hardcore championship: Crash © vs Shadow

Tag team championship: Sonic & Tails © vs Link & Vector

Casket match for European championship: Luigi © Vs Mario

Lightning tournament final, cage match: Sonic vs Espio

Tournament brackets

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND (2 WEEKS AGO)

ESPIO & LINK DEF GOTEN & HULK

VECTOR & PETER DEF DONKEY KONG & MEGAMAN

JIN & KILIK DEF DANNY PHANTOM & ED

SONIC & KNUCKLES DEF TAILS AND MARIO

2ND ROUND, NO DQ MATCHES (LAST WEEK)

ESPIO DEF LINK

VECTOR DEF PETER

JIN DEF KILIK

SONIC DEF KNUCKLES

SEMI FINALS LADDER MATCH (TONIGHT)

ESPIO DEF VECTOR

SONIC DEF JIN

FINAL ROUND (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT) CAGE MATCH

SONIC VS ESPIO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT WEEK

2 out off 4 falls for Vacant Vgame world championship

first 1 to score 2 pinfalls wins

Sonic vs Shadow vs Knuckles

1st fall: Table match

2nd fall: 3 way strap match

3rd fall: first blood match

4th fall: Last man standing match

HAPPY………..summer? that's it I need a new calendar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Week 7, the hype up

_**Week 7, the hype up **_

The show starts with Espio and Sonic in the ring before eggman comes down

"Now gentlemen" Said eggman with a strange title in his hand "I'd like to show you what you're competing for"

Eggman holds up a belt just like the X division championship but instead of a red X it has a purple L"

Espio & Sonic don't even look at it they only stare at each other before Knuckles sneaks in and attacks sonic

"Oh and" Eggman said In a cocky voice "THE FIRST FALL BEGINS NOW!"

1st fall of 2 out of 4 falls match. Table match. Shadow vs Sonic Vs Knuckles

Knuckles continues attacking sonic Until shadow runs down to the ring and slides into the ring and big boots Knuckles over the top rope and then chokeslams sonic.

Shadow exits the ring and throws several tables from under the ring into the ring before Knuckles low blows him and gives him the Knuckles bomb on the floor. Knuckles re-enters and sets up the 5 tables. Knuckles then sets up Sonic for the knuckles bomb But shadow who had just re-entered big boots the 2 down. Shadow then sets up Knuckles for a chokeslam but Sonic gets up and low blows Shadow. Knuckles then superkicks Sonic down and then he low blows shadow and gives him the knuckles bomb through the tables

HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE FIRST FALL KNUCKLES THE ECHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIDNA!

Knuckles-1, Sonic-0, Shadow-0

Knuckles exits when suddenly the lights go out and the word November 18th eco throughout the arena

"NOVERMBER 18TH! THIS WILL NEVER BE OVER SHADOW!"

The lights come back on as everyone is on there feet and confused

Shadow looks like he had just seen a ghost and falls to his knees and shivers violently

Sonic leans down a nd checks on shadow but shadow pushes him away and rolls out of the ring.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I don't know about you DR Briefs but that was seriously scary!"

Shadow quickly dashes through the crowd.

Sonic looks worried and confused before he finally leaves

Shadow is walking through the hallways when the lights go off and the words "NOVEMBER 18TH" ecos again

"No…." Shadow said quietly "NO NO NO NO! STOP IT!"

RINGSIDE

The 2 commentators look at each other

"Antoine'…..what the hell was that" He said quietly getting no response

"Well" said DR Briefs "We'll have to wait 15 minutes for the next fall"

Espio is walking through the hallways when suddenly he walks into a room and finds Knuckles unconscious

"HOLY SHIT!" Espio shouted

EMTS quickly run into the room

Eggman then arrives and shouts "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED"

Another EMT then enters

"Chairman eggman, we found sonic outcold too!"

"Eggman' OH SHIT YOUR KIDDING!"

Shadow then runs in

"WHAT HAPPENED!" 

Eggman the stares at shadow

"YOU! You did this because you didn't want to face these two!"

Shadow then grabs eggman and rams him against the wall

Knuckles slowly gets to his feet and attacks shadow

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING ME!"

"I DIDN'T ATTACK YOU!" Shadow yelled as the EMTS held Knuckles back

"I saw you come into this room and attack me!"

"You're talking Shit!"

Knuckles then gets away from the EMTS and he and shadow battle all the way to the stage and eventually the ring. Sonic then runs down and attacks both of them. Several security guards hold the 3 back as their hands are strapped

THE BELL RINGS

2 OUT OF 4 FALLS MATCH, 3 WAY STRAP MATCH, SONIC VS SHADOW VS KNUCKLES

The charge at each other and hit each other with several punches and then Knuckles pulls on the strap sending Shadow into Sonic. Knuckles laughs at the two until Sonic and Shadow double clotheslines Knuckles over the top rope. The 2 then exit the ring and Double chokeslam on the floor. Shadow then big boots Sonic down and gives him the leg drop. Shadow then tries to throw Sonic back into the ring and Knuckles soon follows. Sonic pins sonic but knuckles breaks it up. Knuckles then gives shadow the shining wizard and then sets him up for the knuckles bomb.

"HERE IT IS!" Shouted Antoine "THE KNUCKLES BOMB IS ABOUT TO BE EXUCUTED…HE DID IT! … JESUS SHADOW WENT THROUGH THE RING!"

The ref holds his head in disbelief that Shadow just went through the ring. Knuckle then slowly crawls over and pulls shadow out of the hole and pins him but sonic breaks it up. Sonic then picks up knuckles and gives him the sweet chin music.

"SWEET CHIN MUSIC CONNECTS!" Shouted Antoine "THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!"

Sonic slowly crawls onto Knuckles and pins him for a 2 when suddenly Shadow gets up.

Sonic gets up in rage and tries to deliver a sweet chin music to Shadow but Shadow grabs his foot and sets him up for the tombstone piledriver and executes it without flaw.

"DR Briefs' WHAT A TOMBSTONE……..1…….2……..3!"

"Well shadow wins that means Sonic needs to win next and if he doesn't there a new champion"

KNUCKLES-1 ,SONIC-0, SHADOW-1

Shadow quickly leaves before the words November 18th eco again

"No!" shadow cried "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

Shadow dashes away and runs backstage

Meanwhile several members of staff fix the hole in the ring and place in a new matt

"BACKSTAGE"

Sonic is in his locker room kicking and knocking everything down when tails walks in

"WOW!"

"Tails….Just leave" Sonic said in a disappointed voice

Tails quickly turns around and leaves as sonic kicks a hole in the wall.

Suddenly a hedgehog jumps Sonic and attacks him

"IS THAT SHADOW?!" Shouted DR Briefs

"No he has grey stripes"

"THEN WHO THE HELL IS IT!"

Shadow runs in as the hedgehog exits through the back door

"Shadow' SONIC?!"

"SHADOW?! Then who the hell was that?"

"ringside"

"Ladies and gentlemen the next match is the triple threat First blood match!" the crowd cheer "To win this match 2 of the competitors must bleed and the one that is not bleeding will be the winner.

Knuckles come down to the ring as Sonic and Shadow enter throughout the crowd. Shadow and Sonic double team Knuckles . Shadow sets up Knuckles for a chokeslam

But Knuckles low blows him and gives him a DDT. Sonic then charges and gives Knuckles Some sweet chin music. Sonic then puts Knuckles in the sharpshooter and knuckles taps

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT SUBMISSION ITS ABOUT MAKING YOUR OPPENENT BLEED!"

Shadow gets up and running big boots Sonic knocking him down. Shadow then exits the ring and brings in a chair. He goes to hit sonic with it But sonic Superkicks it into his face busting him open

**1****ST**** ELIMANATION: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

Knuckles gets up and goes for sonic and sets him up for the Knuckles bomb but he is backdropped. As soon as knuckles gets up he is greeted by some sweet chin music. Sonic then gives Knuckles the Complete shot on the chair busting him open

**2****ND**** ELIMANATION: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG **

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

All of a sudden The lights go out and "NOVEMBER 18TH ECOS AGAIN

"SONIC………….YOU ARE JUST ONE MORE I NEED TO DEFEAT TO BEAT SHADOW!"

Sonic just looks at the rampway sick and tired of this

4th fall, ELIMANATION LAST MAN STANDING

Sonic starts beating up Knuckles but Knuckles low blows him and gives him a DDT. Shadow then gets up and Big boots sonic down. Shadow then picks up Knuckles and gives him a chokeslam…**RIGHT THROUGH THE RING!**

"**THAT'S THE SECOND TIME SOMEONE HAS GONE THROUGH THE RING!" **

Sonic then gets up And gives shadow a swift ensurguri. Sonic then sets up shadow on the turnbuckle and gives him a superplex causing the whole ring to collapse as the crowd go wild.

"**MY GOD THE RING JUST COLLAPSED!" **Shouted DR Brief

The crowd let out a huge HOLY ST! Chant

The ref starts to count the 3 out. Sonic manages to get up when suddenly some strange music plays

Then all of a sudden a hedgehog wearing shadows Old attire but with grey stripes comes down to the ring

"IT'S THAT HEDGEHOG AGAIN!" DR briefs said as Knuckles just got counted out

**1****ST**** ELIMINATION: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA**

The hedgehog then enters as shadow gets up. The 2 stare at the hedgehog before he grabs their throats and double chokeslams them

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Antoine

The referee then started to count them out as the hedgehog leaves

1….2…..3……4……5…..6……7……8….9…..

Somehow ,someway The get up. As soon as they get up Sonic lays out shadow with some sweet chin music

1…2…3…..4……5……..6……7……….8……..9…….TEN!

**WINNER AND NEW VGAME WORLD CHAMPION: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

Sonic celebrates in the ring when suddenly Eggmans music plays

"Congratulations sonic" Eggman said as he clapped his hands "But now at the lightning tournament Since your now Vgame world champion you will not compete for a no.1 contendership but instead the World championship will be on the line"

Eggman then leaves as Pyro sets off as sonic continues to celebrate as the show closes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Sonic won the 2 out of 4 falls match to win the vacant Vgame World championship

Ok there one thing all the belts look like the WWE Versions except for Vgame world championship which looks like the World heavyweight championship (WWE) and the lightning belt looks like the X division championship but with a purple L instead of a Red X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning tournament

6man over the top battle royal: Link vs. vector Vs. Goku vs Gohan vs Tails

Winner will get a vgame title shot the next night

First blood match for Intercontinental championship: Vegeta © vs Trunks

Hardcore championship: Crash © vs Shadow

Tag team championship: Sonic & Tails © vs Link & Vector

Casket match for European championship: Luigi © Vs Mario

VGAME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

Lightning tournament final, cage match

The winner will not only win the Vgame world championship but become the first ever lightning champion

Sonic vs Espio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND (3 WEEKS AGO)

ESPIO & LINK DEF GOTEN & HULK

VECTOR & PETER DEF DONKEY KONG & MEGAMAN

JIN & KILIK DEF DANNY PHANTOM & ED

SONIC & KNUCKLES DEF TAILS AND MARIO

2ND ROUND, NO DQ MATCHES (2 WEEKS AGO)

ESPIO DEF LINK

VECTOR DEF PETER

JIN DEF KILIK

SONIC DEF KNUCKLES

SEMI FINALS LADDER MATCH (LAST WEEK)

ESPIO DEF VECTOR

SONIC DEF JIN

FINAL ROUND (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT) CAGE MATCH

SONIC VS ESPIO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok it has been 10 days with nothing but me typing this out


	9. Week 8, The last stop before lightning

**WEEK 8, THE LAST STOP BEFORE LIGHTNING STRIKES**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The show starts off with Elias in the ring

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…..THE NEW VGAME WORLD CHAMPION SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

The crowd go **BALLISTIC **as Sonics music hits and he walks down to the ring.

Sonic slides into the ring as Elias is about to speak when suddenly Eggmans music plays

"Now hold it right there!" shouted Eggman as the crowd booed and even threw Objects at him "STOP THAT!...Anyway kudos to you sonic on winning the World championship….But I don't really think you're championship material" Eggman said as the crowd got so enraged they tried to jump the barrier. "So tonight you'll face………..THIS GUY!"

A few moments pass until Knuckles comes out

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING…I MEAN KIDDING ME!" Antoine shouted in disbelief

"IN……………………..A match like I like to call…………. A SUBMISSION MATCH!"

Sonic then picks up a microphone "WOW! WOW! WOW! EGGMAN I JUST WON THIS TITLE LAST WEEK AND NOW I'M SUPPOSED TO DEFEND IT AGAINST THAT RED BASTARD!" Sonic shouted as the crowd cheered "NO PROBLEM!"

"Well" eggman said "THAT MATCH IS NOW!"

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

Submission match

Sonic © vs Knuckles

Sonic runs right at Knuckles and gives him a scoop slam. Knuckles quickly gets up and smacks Sonic repeatedly. Knuckle then bounces off the ropes and goes for the clothesline from hell but Sonic Ducks. Knuckles then turns around and Sonic hits him with some sweet chin music. Sonic goes to pick him up but Knuckles kicks Him in the face and gets up. Knuckles then gives Sonic a running neckbreaker and then picks up sonic and gives him the knuckles bomb. Knuckles then puts sonic in an armbar but Sonic grabs the rope. Knuckles then sets up Sonic for The DDT but Sonic backdrops him over the top rope. Sonic then exits as Knuckles pulls out a pair of brass knucks from under the ring and smacks Sonic with them in clear view for the referee

HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY DISQUALIFICATION SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Knuckles then Furiously Strikes Sonic and chokes him before shadows music starts And he comes out with a chair

"SHADOW?! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" Shouted Antoine

Shadow then strikes Knuckles with a chair and then throws sonic into the ring and his head rests on the apron. Shadow then steps onto the apron and Leg drops sonic almost decapitating. Suddenly that unknown hedgehog appears.

Shadow remains silent and walks up to him. The 2 look at each other eye 2 eye when suddenly Shadow grabs him by the throat and chokeslams him

"THAT WAS FOR LAST WEEK FAKER!"

Shadow walks off getting booed by the Sonic & Knuckles fans but get cheered by Shadow fans

BACKSTAGE

Link and Luigi are seen as the crowd cheer when suddenly Mario appears with bandages and walking on crutches

"Oh……..Its you….Still suffering form the 1st round of the lightning tournament?" said Luigi "You better heal fast for our Casket match in 6 days" Luigi said as Link sniggered

"First of all….Ow!...Second….Shut up because Link because by the end of tonight I'll be the one laughing because I persuaded Eggman to put you in a match tonight"

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Link shouted as he charged at Mario but Luigi held him back as Mario quickly scattered away

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Link shouted at Luigi

"look…If you beat the crap out of him tonight Then there's nothing left for me this Sunday"

Luigi walks off while Link walks to the stage

ON HIS WAY TO THE RING LINK

Link comes down the ramp and enters the ring

AND HIS OPPENENT THE DEBUTING KAI! (From Beyblade)

The 2 grapple until Kai puts Link in a headlock and then gives him a bulldog. Kai then hoists Link on his shoulders and gives him a rolling senton. Kai then goes to put Link into in a figure 4 but Link grabs his head and puts him in an inside cradle but Kai grabs the rope. As soon as the 2 gets up Kai gives Link a sidewalk slam. And then gives him a leg drop. Kai then Goes to Irish whip Link into the opposite turnbuckle but Link reverses it sending Kai into the ring post. Link then goes for a stinger splash but kai moves and Link smacks off the turnbuckle. Link then turns around and is greeted by a Running DDT. Kai then climbs to the top turnbuckle and gives link the 450 splash. He pins him but Link grabs the ropes. Kai then picks Up link but Link gives Kai a jawbreaker. Link then dropkicks Kai down and puts him in a boston crab. Kai screams in pain but eventually reaches the ropes. Link lets go and gives Kai a FU but Kai lands on his feet and then gives him a side effect. Kai then climbs up the turnbuckle and gives Link another 450 Splash. Kai then pins him and gets the 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER KAI

Eggman then comes out clapping his hands

"Congratulations Kai and as you may have heard at the royal rumble we will hold our first ever Money in the bank ladder match and due to that impressive display and I'd link to announce that you have qualified for it

"That guy just debuted and he's already in the money in the bank ladder match?!"

Kai then leaves

BACKSTAGE

Sonic is seen in a first aid room with the Vgame world title by his side

"There done" Said the EMT

Sonic jumped off the table and grabbed his title and walked off before he met shadow

Shadow didn't say anything all he did was put his hands on his chest and slide them across signalling he wants the title. Sonic walks off when suddenly the Impostor Shadow jumps the real shadow. Sonic doesn't do anything he just walks off as Security Guards break up the 2 Before Eggman shows up on the scene

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU 2 WANT TO FIGHT YOUR GONNA DO IT RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW, FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE! GO!"

The security Guards let the 2 go and then charge at each other and hit each other with several punches before Shadow throws the impostor down the stairs to the 3 story parking lot. On the 3rd floor Shadow beats the living crap out of the impostor shadow. The impostor then low blows shadow and grabs him by the throat and chokeslams him over the edge and onto a car below causing the crowd to break out in a HOLY SHIT! Chant

"FUCKIN' HELL!" Shouted Antoine

The Impostor then jumps onto the fence and jumps off and goes for a leg drop but shadow somehow moves and the impostor goes through the car. Shadow then drags The impostor out and takes him to a nearby bridge over a river

"WHO ARE YOU!" Shouted Shadow

"YOU! WHEN YOU WERE REBORN YOU LEFT ME BEHIND"

Shadow remained Silent

"YOU BETRAYED YOURSELF, YOU'RE NOT THE SAME WITHOUT ME, I'AM YOUR NEGATIVITY!"

Shadow then removed the rings on the Impostor hands and grabbed him by the throat

"I DON'T HAVE ANY NEGATIVITY ANYMORE….AND THESE BELONG TO ME!"

Shadow then chokeslams the impostor off the bridge into the river below

"my god…….what just happened?" Dr briefs said speechless

"I think……Shadow killed the Imposter"

"Well……..were out of time…..we'll see you all at the lightning tournament"

The show ends with shadow looking into the river

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Sonic Defeated Knuckles by DQ in a submission match for The Vgame world championship

Knuckles was Disqualified for hitting Sonic with Brass knuckles. Sonic retained the title

Kai defeated Link

Kai pinned Link after a 450 splash

Shadow and the Impostor shadow fought to a No contest in a falls count anywhere match

The match ended as a no contest as Shadow chokeslamed the impostor off a bridge and into a river

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning tournament

6man over the top battle royal: Link vs. vector Vs. Goku vs Gohan vs Tails

Winner will get a vgame title shot the next night

First blood match for Intercontinental championship: Vegeta © vs Trunks

Hardcore championship: Crash © vs Shadow

Tag team championship: Sonic & Tails © vs Link & Vector

Casket match for European championship: Luigi © Vs Mario

VGAME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP

Lightning tournament final, cage match

The winner will not only win the Vgame world championship but become the first ever lightning champion

Sonic vs Espio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next PPV (Royal rumble)

30 MAN ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

MONEY THE BANK LADDER MATCH

Kai Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TOURNAMENT BRACKETS

1ST ROUND (1 MONTH AGO)

ESPIO & LINK DEF GOTEN & HULK

VECTOR & PETER DEF DONKEY KONG & MEGAMAN

JIN & KILIK DEF DANNY PHANTOM & ED

SONIC & KNUCKLES DEF TAILS AND MARIO

2ND ROUND, NO DQ MATCHES (3 WEEKS AGO)

ESPIO DEF LINK

VECTOR DEF PETER

JIN DEF KILIK

SONIC DEF KNUCKLES

SEMI FINALS LADDER MATCH (2 WEEKS AGO)

ESPIO DEF VECTOR

SONIC DEF JIN

FINAL ROUND (LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT) CAGE MATCH

SONIC VS ESPIO

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO FLAMES


	10. THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT 2007 QUICK RES

_**THE LIGHTNING TOURNAMENT 2007 (short version)**_

_**STAGE AND RAMP: KING OF THE RING 1999 STAGE**_

I Extremely apologise for this but I'm afraid I had to rush due to my part time job and I'm on vacation for a while but don't worry I will write the long version some time in the future

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The PPV Starts off with the opening pyro and the commentators welcome everyone to the show

"Elias' The opening contest is the 6 man over the top rope battle royal and the winner will receive a title shot tomorrow night"

The 6 come down and the battle royal starts Vector teams up with his later Tag team partner Link and they double clotheslines everyone down and clothesline Gohan over the top rope. Knuckles then slides out under the bottom rope

1st eliminated: Gohan

Goku gets up and shoulder tackles the 2 down. Tails the gets up and goes to dropkick Goku but he catches tails feet and gives him a toss over the top rope

2nd eliminated: Tails

Goku taunts Tails on the outside but Vector big boots him over the top rope

3rd eliminated: Goku

As soon as Vector turns around Link does a running DDT on him but vector counters it into a spinebuster. Vector then sets up Link for the jacknife but Link backdrops him but He lands on the apron and Grabs Link on the arms and Gives him a Crucifix powerbomb off the apron

4th eliminated: Link

Vector turns around and sees Knuckles and he spears vector off the apron

5th eliminated: Vector

HERE IS YOUR WINNER KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

Knuckles then celebrates until Vector re enters and Jacknifes Knuckles and Attacks him leaving Knuckles outcold

After a little while the hardcore championship match starts

HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP: SHADOW VS CRASH ©

The match was brutal and so barbaric that some of the crowd left the show. Extreme moments included Crash 450 splashing onto Shadow off a ladder and through the announce table. Shadow choke slamming Crash off the stage into the electrical equipment below. Crash Tornado DDTing Shadow through the barricade. The 2 took advantage of the falls count anywhere rule and there fight ended up in a supply room. where Shadow throws Crash through a Glass window. Crash low blows Shadow and throws pieces of glass in his face. Crash then sets him up for the Powerbomb but Shadow back drops him on the concrete. Shadow then waits for Crash to get up and gives him a Spear through the door.  
Shadow then drags Crash to the parking lot where he rams his head through a car window and then gives him the Chokeslam on the car roof sending him through it.

Crash somehow gets up and gives him the T-bone suplex off the car. Crash then opens a truck door full of tables.  
Crash picks out 6 of them and Sets them up and then pulls out a lighter and sets the 6 on fire.  
He picks up Shadow and suplexs him and part of himself through the tables.  
Shadow & Crash get up now bleeding from almost everywhere get up and start brawling. Crash throws Shadow through the door and the 2 go back into the arena.  
Crash goes for a big boot but Shadow moves and Crash's foot goes through a glass window.  
Shadow then picks up a near by pipe and smacks it over Crash's Leg. Crash manages to get his Leg out the window and gives Shadow a thumb to the eye.  
Crash then throws Shadow into a vending Machine sending out cans of soda and Crash throws the hard steel cans into shadows face and then throws him out to the stage.  
the 2 battle all the way to the ring where Shadow pulls out 2 ladders and throws them into the ring.  
Shadow then attacks Crash and throws him into the ring before he enters.  
Shadow then sets up the ladder and then sets up the ladder to make it lean on with the other ladder the only thing keeping it up.  
Shadow drags Crash and puts him on top of the ladder that's standing up straight.  
Shadow then walks up the ladder that's leaning and then picks up Crash and gives him the Last ride on the leaning ladder causing it to snap.  
Shadow gets off and gives Crash a Chokeslam on the ladder on the canvas before he collapses and the Impostor shadow then appears. Shadow stands up and can't believe his eyes. Impostor Shadow without saying a word chokeslams Shadow and places Crash's hand on Shadow

"1…………………….2………………….3"

WINNER AND STILL HARDCORE CHAMPION CRASH!

EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP: MARIO VS LUIGI ©, CASKET MATCH

The match was off to a brutal start with the 2 laying punches on each other and kicking and brawling inside and inside of the ring. They used almost everything from under the ring to punish each other. They used Trash cans, Chairs, Barred wire 2x4s, Brass knuckles, Sledgehammers EVERYTHING!. It seemed Luigi had it won when he choked out Mario with a chain. Then Link appeared seemingly going to help his friend but instead laid Luigi out after a snap DDT. Mario then hit Luigi with the Mario STO and then he and link placed Luigi in the casket and closed the lid

WINNER AND NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION MARIO

Mario then revealed that he and Link had formed a faction known as the Nintendo world order or the nWo.

INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPIONSHIP: FIRST BLOOD MATCH, VEGETA © VS TRUNKS

The 2 attacked each other with almost every wrestling move ever invented. Trunks used an exposed turnbuckle but Vegeta did not bleed. Trunks exited the ring and threw in several weapons. Trunks went to hit Vegeta but Vegeta superkicked it but not busting Trunks open. After a brutal 30 minutes The 2 were on the verge of collapsing when King vegeta showed his face holding a steel chair. Vegeta swung for his son but he ducked and he smacked trunks busting him open.

WINNER AND STILL INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION VEGETA!

Before he leaves Vegeta gives his father the vegeta stunner.

TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP: LINK & VECTOR VS SONIC & TAILS ©

Due to the formation of nWo earlier in the night Link and Vector were accompanied by Mario. Sonic and Link started out giving it everything they had and they tired out quietly. When link tagged in Vector. Vector was greeted by some sweet chin music but as Sonic went to pin him Link distracted the referee. Tail quickly took care of this when he speared Link off the apron also sending him to the outside. During this time Mario got involved but ended up getting the rock bottom. Vector makes tails pay by giving him a Jackknife through the announce table. Sonic Goes to vector and gives him a rock bottom on the outside. Sonic enters and the ref checks on vector on the outside. During this time Link hits Sonic with the tag team title belt and gets rid of the belt as the ref turns around and counts the 3

HERE ARE YOUR WINNER AND NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS VECTOR AND LINK!

Link and Vector leave as several referees take tails backstage as sonic just stays In the ring for the next match.

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP. LIGHTNING CHAMPIONSHIP: Sonic © vs Espio.

Espio dashes down to the ring and enters through the cage door. The match was off to an amazing start but Sonic gained the upper hand. After a while Espio managed to fight back and made his first attempt to escape but Sonic stopped him. After a brutal 20 minutes of Rock bottoms, E-5s, Peoples elbows, superkicks the 2 were busted open and down on the mat. The 2 made it back to their feet and Espio went for the clothesline but Sonic gave him a rock bottom. Sonic then gets up and gives him another rock bottom before collapsing and that's when vector showed his face. Vector ripped the door of and Jackknifed his mortal enemy Espio.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS THAT BASTARD VECTOR DONE!" Antoine shouted as he smacked the table "HE JUST JACKNIFED ESPIO! HE REALLY HATES HIM!"

In the ring Vector had just left when Sonic slowly crawls over and puts his hand on Espio's chest

"1………………………………..2……………………………….3!"

"SONIC IS STILL CHAMPION! BUT IT TOOK 2 ROCK BOTTOMS AND A JACKNIFE POWERBOMB FROM VECTOR TO DO IT"

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL VGAME WORLD HAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION AND THE FIRST EVER LIGHTNING CHAMPION SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic uses the cage wall to get back up and before he can grab his titles the lights go out. The crowd roars and use's their Lighters to see what's going on. Moments pass before the lights go back on and Shadow is in the ring.

Shadow charges and big boots sonic and gives him a pedigree. Shadow then grabs Chaos's microphone and leans down to Sonic's face

"Sonic………..That Vgame world championship is mine……….Royal rumble….for that title…..you….me……welcome to Hell……..Hell…in….a cell!"

"OH MY GOD A HELL IN A CELL AT THE ROYAL RUMBLE!" Antoine shouted

"DEAR GOD WHAT A NIGHT THIS HAS BEEN!"

The show ends with shadow getting back up and lifting the world championship high

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESULTS

Knuckles won a 6 man over the top rope battle royal

Crash defeated Shadow to retain the hardcore championship.

Mario defeated Luigi in a casket match to win the European championship.

Vegeta defeated Trunks in a first blood match to retain the intercontinental championship

Link and Vector defeated Sonic & Tails to win the tag team championship

Sonic defeated Espio to retain the World heavyweight championship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ROYAL RUMBLE MATCHES

30 MAN ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

Money in the bank ladder match

Kai vs TBA vs TBA vs TBA vs TBA vs TBA vs TBA vs TBA

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

HELL IN A CELL

Sonic © vs. Shadow

ONCE AGAIN…..I'm sorry I had to rush this and write quick results but it was either this or wait till roughly mid June


	11. Week 9, The Backlash has begun

**WEEK 9, THE BACKLASH HAD BEGUN**

Ok here it finally is THE PPV LIST! And The winner of the royal rumble will now compete for the title at One night stand

**January: Against all odds**

**February: Barely Legal**

**March: Bad Blood **

**April: Sacrifice **

**May: Lockdown**

**June: Unforgiven (The lightning tournament was 1 off thing)**

**July: Royal rumble**

**August: One night stand **

**September: Cyber Sunday**

**October: Hard Justice**

**November: Ultimate Jeopardy**

**December: Wrestlemania **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The show starts off with sonic walking to the ring with a microphone

"Last night………..I was taken to my limits And now shadow wants me…in hell in a cell THEN YOU CAN BET I'LL BE THERE!!!"

At that moment eggmans music plays and he walk onto the stage

"Well….Sonic…Now that you've approved this…The hell in a cell is now on! (the crowd give a huge cheer) "And….We all know what it's like when you 2 face each other…well now…we all won't to see…what it's like to team up!"

"WHAT?!" Screamed Antoine

"Because tonight you and Shadow will team up to face Link & Vector for the Tag team titles!"

at that moment nWos music starts and Link, Vector & Mario come out on the stage

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU?! WE JUST WON THESE BELTS!" Shouted Link "WE'RE NOT DEFENDING THESE!"

"Oh yes you are…and if little red Italian hood over there interferes you lose the belts…and…the match will be…A LADDER MATCH!"

"A LADDER MATCH?! RIGHT HERE TONIGHT!"

"AND IT'S FOR THE TAG TEAM BELTS ANTOINE!"

"No-duh genius"

Eggman walks to the back where he is confronted by Tails

"Hey there boss uh just wondering…why didn't you make me in The title match?"

"Here's why……….you're……….crap….BYE!"

Eggman walked off

MONEY IN THE BANK QUALIFYING MATCH S

(All qualifying matches will be written with quick results)

Vegeta vs. Megaman

Megaman put up quite a fight and even managed to hit Vegeta with the clothesline from hell. But in when he went for another Vegeta ducked, turned him around, and gave him the Vegeta stunner and picked up the win

Winner: Vegeta

Goku vs Gohan

It was a father Vs. Son battle royal. But when Gohan went for a jackhammer but Goku fell off is shoulders and gave him an SSJ bomb for the 3

WINNER: GOKU

BACKSTAGE

Sonic is in his locker room when tails walks in

"What did you want to see me for?" asked tails

"This"

Sonic then handed the Lightning championship to Tails

"It's yours……"

"Sonic…….thank you"

"I don't need it tails….I have the world championship…and I'm about to become a 2 time tag team champion"

Sonic then walks off

In the ring the tag team belts are hung above the ring and there are 2 ladders at ringside.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS FOR THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP AND IT IS A LADDER MATCH!"

Link & Vector make their way to the ring and wait for Sonic & Shadow

Sonics music hits as he slowly walks down to the ring. He steps onto the apron staring intensely at Link & Vector as the lights flicker

Sonic slowly turns around and shadows music plays and he walks down to the ring. Shadow is about to enter when he notices Sonics staring at him. Shadow stares back before he slides into the ring. Sonic and shadow get a quick advantage Clotheslining the 2 over the top rope. Shadow throws Vector into the steel steps and Sonic smacks Links head off the announce table. Shadow gets a ladder and holds it horizontally on his shoulder and rams it into Vectors face. Sonic then gives link a DDT on the outside. Shadow then throws the Ladder into the ring and starts to climb it until Vector enters and tips it over but Shadow lands on his feet. Sonic gets low blowed and Link tries to give him a Snap DDT but Sonic backdrops him and re-enters. Sonic then superkicks Vector over the top rope as Shadow sets up the ladder and starts to climb the ladder. Shadow is nearly at the top when Sonic tips over the ladder and shadow lands on the outside and goes through the announce table

"WHAT THE HELL DID SONIC DO THAT FOR?!"

Sonic then Waits for Link & Vector to get up and when they do they are each greeted by a rock bottom. Sonic then climbs up the ladder when suddenly Shadow re-enters and tips over the ladder and sonic lands on the ramp

"PAYBACK IS A BITCH!"

shadow then climbs up the ladder and retrieves the belts

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS AND NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS SHADOW AND SONIC!

Shadow jumps off the ladder and exits the ring and while walking up the ramp he drops Sonics tag team belt on him as Shadow walks up the ramp as the Impostor shadows voice echo's

"SHADOW………….THIS ENDS……NEXT…WEEK….YOU…VS…ME…BUIRED ALIVE!"

Shadow ignores the voice not intimidated and walks to the backstage while the show closes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results:

Vegeta deafeated Megaman to earn a spot in the money in the bank ladder match

Goku deafeated Gohan to earn a spot in the money in the bank ladder match

Shadow & Sonic defeated Link & Vector in a ladder match to win the tag team championship

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Rumble matches

30 MAN ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH

MONEY THE BANK LADDER MATCH

Kai Vs. Vegeta Vs. Goku Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA Vs. TBA

VGAME WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP

HELL IN A CELL

Sonic (c) vs Shadow

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLOT TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Week 10, Night of Champions

_**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 10**_

_**THE NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**_

"WELCOME TO VGAME WRESTLING AND TONIGHT WE HAVE A GREAT SHOW! SO GREAT THAT WERE CALLING IT THE NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS!"

"Your right Antoine. Almost every title is on the line and Shadow takes on Vector while Shadow takes on Vector and later tonight Shadow will also face the impostor shadow in a buired alive match"

"Ladies and Gentlemen The following contest is a money in the bank quilifing match!"

. On his way to the ring at this time, from Glasgow,Scotland, the debuting Greg the hedgehog !!! (Thats me)

and his opponent, from The hidden leaf village, Naruto!!! (crowd cheers)

Naruto enter Greg walks around the ring. Naruto tests out the ropes. (ding, ding, ding) Greg almost instantly gives Naruto an earringer. Naruto holds his mouth after recieving an elbow smash to the face. Greg gets on the turnbuckle as Naruto rise from the mat,Greg leaps from the top rope with a bodypress. Now Naruto who was now standing gets knocked down by the body press. Greg gets back up to his feet. Greg hits Naruto with an elbowdrop. Now Greg standing. Greg hits Naruto with an elbowdrop. Greg hits a jumping elbow hrust on Naruto. Greg goes for a pin. The ref starts the count. ...1 Naruto kicks out. .

Greg executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Naruto. Naruto stands up. Greg gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Naruto. Greg kicks Naruto's head out of desperation because Naruto blocked Greg's first kick. Greg climbs to his feet. Naruto gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Greg. Greg gets back to his feet. Now Naruto standing. Naruto kicks Greg in the gut, takes a few steps back, and scissor kicks him to the mat.

" My God!! What a match! Are you enjoying this match Antoine?"

"your Damn right I'am!"

Greg stands up. Naruto gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Naruto jabs Greg. Naruto kicks Greg in the groin. Naruto superkicks Greg. Naruto grabs Greg's arm, drops down, and has him in an arm grapevine. Naruto executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Greg. Greg stands up. Greg goes for a lucha-libre hiptoss but Naruto dodges the attack. Flying somersault drop kick by Greg puts him back in the match.

"Man this kids got some real skills"

Naruto hits Greg with a heart punch. Greg whips Naruto's feet from under him with a side kick. Greg gets thrown into the corner and gets boot choked by Naruto. A flying shoulder block send Naruto to the mat. Now Greg standing. Naruto gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Greg. Greg stands up. Greg flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Now Greg standing. Greg hits Naruto with an elbowdrop. Greg climbs to his feet. Greg jumps and elbow smashes the lying Naruto. Greg is up again. Greg hits Naruto with an elbowdrop. Greg moves back to his feet. Naruto is up again. Greg trys for a twisting moonsault but Naruto avoids it. Greg with executes a bearhug on Naruto. The referee is checking for a tap out. ... (Naruto screams in pain) ... Naruto escapes but Greg elbows him in the midsection.

Naruto manages to recover and does a cartwheel and kicks Greg in the face. Naruto knees Greg and rolls back to his feet. Greg hits a right hand right to Naruto's neck but then Naruto hits a koppo kick on Greg.

Greg gets up. Naruto grabs Greg by the arm and tosses Greg over his shoulder. Naruto then picks up Greg, Naruto legsweeps Greg. but soon Greg climbs to his feet. Naruto hits a spinning leg lariat on Greg sending him to the mat. Naruto fist drops Greg on the mat. Naruto gets back to his feet. Naruto executes a corkscrew legdrop on Greg. Naruto is back on his feet. Greg gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Naruto. Naruto is back on his feet. Naruto covers Greg. The referee makes the count. ...1 Greg kicks out.

"Naruto should have known he wouldn't win the match with that."

Greg gets back to his feet. Naruto gets up off the ground and Greg hits him with a flying dropkick. Greg climbs to his feet. Greg then throws Naruto out the ring. The referee starts the count (.1) Greg then punches Naruto several times busting him open

Naruto stands up. (..2) Naruto pins Greg against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. (...3) Greg executes a ropeflip hiptoss on Naruto. (...4) Greg flies from the turnbuckle with an elbowdrop. Greg is up again. Naruto gets back to his feet. (...5) They fight into the aisle. Naruto and Greg move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Naruto and Greg move back to ringside. They fight into the aisle. Naruto and Greg move back to ringside. Naruto takes Greg into the ring. Naruto uppercuts Greg. A flying shoulder block send Naruto to the mat. Greg gets up. Naruto gets up. Naruto dropkicks Greg. Naruto climbs to his feet. Naruto rolls onto Greg connecting with a knee. Naruto executes a corkscrew legdrop on Greg. Naruto moves back to his feet. Naruto puts Greg in an arm grapevine submission. Naruto executes the brain buster on Greg

The referee starts the count (.1) Naruto mule kicks Greg. Naruto knee drops Greg. Naruto chants start. Naruto climbs to his feet. They head back into the ring. They lockup. Greg sends Naruto to the corner of the ring. Greg chants start. Greg with a jumping DDT on Naruto. Greg stands up. Greg choke slams Naruto. Greg covers Naruto. The referee counts. ...1 ...2 ...3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER GREG THE HEDGEHOG!

"Impressive debut by this young lad"

"Backstage"

Shadow is getting ready for his match next when sonic walks in

"what do you want faker?"

"Look I just won't to wish you luck in your match tonight"  
"Look...I don't need your luck...now...if you excuse me I have to go" 

(Shadow leaves)

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS A NO DQ MATCH!

On his way to the ring at this time, weighing in at 33 pounds, from space Colony ARK, Shadow!!! (crowd cheers )

and his opponent, from the Chaotix detective agency, Vector!!! (crowd boos)

Shadow rakes his fingers across Vector's back. Vector then applies the clawhold on Shadow.

Shadow executes a swinging bulldog on Vector driving Vector's face into the mat. Vector gets back to his feet. Shadow gets picked up and dropped with the fireman's carry by Vector. Vector rolls onto Shadow connecting with a knee. Shadow uses a swinging DDT to plant Vector's head into the mat. Shadow is back on his feet. Shadow and Vector go to the floor The referee starts the count (.1) (..2) Shadow kicks Vector on the floor. Vector gets back to his feet. (...3) Shadow tackles and begins punching Vector. (...4) Shadow measures Vector up and drops a closed fist. (...5) Shadow takes Vector into the ring. Shadow puts Vector in an arm grapevine submission. Shadow measures Vector up and drops a closed fist. Shadow is up again. Vector gets up. Vector goes for a shoulderbreaker but Shadow dodges the attack. Vector bites Shadow's arm out of desparation. Shadow gouges Vector's eyes out. Vector hits him with a back fist. Vector hits Shadow with a heart punch. Vector hits Shadow with an elbowdrop. Vector gets up. Vector applies an arm wrench to Shadow. Vector throws Shadow off the ropes and hits him with a cross-body block. Shadow trys for a belly-to-belly superplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector.Vector gets locked in the double chicken wing. Referee The referee is checking for a tap out. ... ... Vector is fighting the hold. ... ... (Vector screams in pain) Vector escapes. Shadow and Vector go to the floor The referee starts the count (.1) Vector is speared by Shadow. (..2) (...3) Shadow puts Vector in an arm grapevine submission. Vector is up again. (...4) Vector uses a closed fist on Shadow. (...5) Vector and Shadow move back into the ring. Vector short lariats Shadow. Vector goes for a pin. The referee counts the pin. ...1 Shadow escapes.

Shadow is up again. Shadow hits Vector with a baba chop. Shadow punches Vector in the head. Shadow trys for a belly-to-back suplex but is unable to lift Vector.Shadow trys for a gutbuster but is unable to lift Vector.Shadow trys for a backdrop driver but is not strong enough to lift Vector.Shadow hits a spinning leg lariat on Vector sending him to the mat. Vector gets up. Vector tackles Shadow. Vector is back on his feet. Vector executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shadow. Now Vector standing. Shadow gets up. Shadow uses a snap mare takeover on Vector. Shadow executes a headlock takedown. Shadow kicks Vector on the mat. Shadow fist drops Vector on the mat. Shadow gets up. Vector is up again. Shadow trys for a back suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector.

Shadow trys for a Aztecan suplex but is unable to lift Vector.Shadow short lariats Vector. Vector gets hit with the shooting star press from Shadow. The referee counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Vector escapes. Vector moves back to his feet. Shadow applies the clawhold on Vector. Shadow uses a lariat on Vector. Vector is up again. Vector goes for a running lariat but Shadow dodges the attack. Vector and Shadow go to the floor The referee starts the count (.1) Vector cuts Shadow with a blade. Shadow is bleeding as a result. (..2) Vector spinning mule kicks Shadow. Shadow is back on his feet. (...3) Vector gets taken down with an armdrag takedown. (...4) Vector mule kicks Shadow. Shadow climbs to his feet. (...5) Shadow takes Vector into the ring. Shadow pulls Vector's hair. Vector takes a slap to the face from Shadow. Shadow stands up. Shadow knifehand chops Vector. Shadow trys for a exploder suplex but is not strong enough to lift Vector.Shadow executes the jumping sidekick on Vector. Shadow shoulder tackles Vector. Shadow gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Vector comes over and smashes Shadow's head into it. Vector tackles and begins punching Shadow. Vector measures Shadow up and drops a closed fist. Shadow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Vector. Vector moves back to his feet. Shadow gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Vector. Vector moves back to his feet. Shadow stands up. Vector grabs Shadow by the arm and breaks it over his shoulder. Vector hits Shadow with the back of his elbow. Vector kicks Shadow in the stomach. Vector fist drops Shadow on the mat but shadow moves and then gets up and so does vector.Shadow hits a running forearm smash on Vector's face. Now Vector standing. Shadow gets taken down with a corkscrew armdrag. Vector covers Shadow. Referee The referee makes the count. ...1 Shadow escapes. Vector superkicks Shadow. Shadow stands up. Shadow bounces Vector off the ropes and clotheslines him. Vector is back on his feet. Vector forearm smashes Shadow. Vector pokes Shadow in the eye with his thumb. Shadow trys for a slam but is not strong enough to lift Vector. Shadow then hits Vector amd then Vector gets locked in the chicken wing cross face. Referee The referee is checking for a tap out. ... ... ... Vector just refuses to give up and Shadow breaks the hold. Vector then low lows shadow with his foot and then picks up Shadow and drops him neck first on the ropes. Vector knees Shadow and rolls back to his feet. Shadow gets back on his feet & chops Vector. Vector kicks shadow and Vector hits suplex on Shadow sends him to the mat. Vector gets back to his feet. Shadow trys for a hiptoss but is unable to lift Vector.Vector hits Shadow with an earringer. Vector trys for a running powerbomb but Shadow avoids it. Shadow trys for a inverted backbreaker but is not strong enough to lift Vector.Shadow sends Vector to ringside. The referee starts the count (.1) Vector uses the verticle facebuster on Shadow. Shadow is up again. (..2) Vector swings a Steel chair and hits Shadow. Shadow is bleeding as a result. (...3) Vector pokes Shadow in the eyes. (...4) Shadow takes Vector off his feet with a short-arm clothesline (...5) Shadow takes Vector into the ring. Shadow stomps Vector. Vector stands up. Vector get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Shadow. Now Vector standing. Vector legsweeps Shadow. Vector hits Shadow with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Now Vector standing. Vector executes a corkscrew legdrop on Shadow. Vector climbs to his feet. Shadow moves back to his feet. Vector executes a neck-breaker on Shadow. Vector sends Shadow out the ring.

the referee starts the count (.1) Vector cuts Shadow with a blade which he got from under the ring & Shadow is bleeding as a result. Vector sends Shadow into The referee who had just exitted the ring and he goes down. Vector knee drops Shadow. Vector stands up. Vector leg drops the throat of Shadow. Link comes to ringside. Link Then attacks shadow. Link and vector pick up shadow and double suplexes Shadow.

"OH COME ON NOW! THATS JUST DIGUSTING!"

Sonic ran down the ring and he and linked brawled all the way up the ramp and into the backstage area

"Thank god Sonic made the save"

.Ordered is restored. The referee gets up. They head back into the ring. Shadow trys for a power move but is now to weak lift Vector due to the blood loss .Vector then kicks Shadow and goes for a jacknife powerbomb but shadow backdrops him. Shadow picks up Vector and then Shadow tombstones Vector onto the mat and goes for the pin. Referee The referee makes the count. ...1 ...2 ...3

The winner of this match, Shadow!!!

Sonic rushes down the ramp and helps Shadow back to his feet when suddenly Sonic was pushed onto his back by Shadow

"I SAID I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" 

Shadow then left getting a corus of boo's

Sonic stands up and eventualy leaves through the crowd

NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IS A 4 MAN LADDER MATCH FOR THE INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE! (The crowd cheers)

. Coming to the ring first, weighing in at 225 pounds, from Planet Vegeta he holds the Vgame Intercontinental championship title belt, Vegeta!!! (crowd cheers)

N - The second in this four way match, Ken!!! (crowd cheers)

introducing third, Trunks!!! (crowd boos)

And finally, Ryu!!! (crowd cheers)

Ryu enters Vegeta executes a pumphandle suplex on Ken. Trunks gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Ken. Trunks executes a pumphandle suplex on Ken. Ryu tests out the ropes. (the bell rings) Vegeta executes the guillotine choke on Trunks. Vegeta gets back to his feet. Vegeta knees Trunks and rolls back to his feet. Vegeta executes a corkscrew legdrop on Trunks. Now Vegeta standing. Now Trunks standing. Trunks picks up Vegeta and front slams him on the mat. Trunks and Vegeta leave the ring.

Trunks punches Vegeta repeatedly. Trunks takes a slap to the face from Vegeta. Vegeta gets up. Trunks gets hit with a dragon scerw from Vegeta. Vegeta gets up. Trunks climbs to his feet. Vegeta executes a swinging bulldog on Trunks driving Trunks's face into the floor. Vegeta is up again. Trunks is up again. Trunks scoops Vegeta up and powerslams him thru a table! Trunks gets back to his feet. Trunks takes the ladder back into the ring. Trunks throws a chair at Vegeta. They lockup. Trunks sends Vegeta to the corner of the ring with the ladder. Vegeta hits him with a back fist. Vegeta executes the jumping sidekick on Trunks. Vegeta grabs Trunks and applies an arm wrench. Trunks gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Vegeta.

Vegeta gets up. Vegeta hits Trunks with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Vegeta fist drops Trunks on the the ladder. Trunks is up again. Trunks nails Vegeta with a double underhook suplex. Trunks starts to climb the ladder. Trunks continues climbing the ladder. Trunks moves up another step. Trunks falls off the top of the ladder. With Vegeta layed out on a table, Trunks climbs to the top rope and stomps on Vegeta's chest! Trunks moves back to his feet. Trunks moves to the first step of the ladder. Trunks and Vegeta move back to ringside. Trunks climbs up to the top rope and splashes Vegeta thru a table! Trunks moves back to his feet. Trunks and Vegeta move into the ring taking the ladder. Trunks trys for a Senton table but Vegeta avoids it. Trunks starts to climb the ladder. Trunks continues climbing the ladder. Trunks climbs to the fourth step. Trunks makes it to the top step. Trunks falls off the ladder. Vegeta fist drops Ryu on the the ladder.

Vegeta gets back to his feet. Ryu hits Vegeta with a rolling elbow smash to the face. Ryu fist drops Vegeta on the the ladder. Ryu moves back to his feet. Vegeta slaps Ryu. Ryu gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Vegeta. Ryu knifehand chops Vegeta. Ryu comes from behind and bulldogs Vegeta. Ryu climbs to his feet. Vegeta hits Ryu with an inverted atomic drop.

Ryu moves back to his feet. Vegeta starts to climb the ladder. Ryu tips over the ladder knocking Ryu off. Vegeta tackles Ryu. Ryu is back on his feet. Ryu gets tiger suplexed by Vegeta. Vegeta gets up. Ryu kicks Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta stands up. Vegeta legsweeps Ryu. Ryu gets up. Ryu pins Vegeta against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Vegeta gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Ryu gets hit with a back heel kick. Vegeta punches Ryu in the head. Vegeta chops Ryu. Ryu bounces Trunks off the ropes and hits him with a backdrop. Ryu moves to the first step of the ladder. Trunks knocks Ryu off the ladder. Ryu with a huge super fisherman buster, driving Trunks into the the ladder. Ryu goes up the ladder. Trunks dropkicks the ladder sending Ryu to the mat. Ryu swings a Steel chair and hits Trunks. Trunks is bleeding as a result

Ryu executes a corkscrew legdrop on Ken. Ken moves back to his feet. Ken executes a swinging bulldog on Ryu driving Ryu's face into the the ladder. Ken climbs to his feet. Ken fist drops Ryu on the the ladder. Ken gets up. Ryu gets up. Ryu executs the slingshot facebuster, slamming Ken's face to the the ladder. Ryu starts to climb the ladder. Ryu and Ken move back to ringside. Ken dropkicks Ryu. Ryu moves back to his feet. Ken and Ryu move into the ring taking the ladder. Trunks is back on his feet. Trunks executes a headlock takedown. They lockup. Trunks sends Vegeta to the corner of the ring with the ladder. Trunks is hit with a backward kick. Trunks stands up. Trunks hits a spinning leg lariat on Vegeta sending him to the the ladder. They lockup. Trunks sends Vegeta to the corner of the ring with the ladder. Vegeta short lariats Trunks. Vegeta applies an arm wrench to Trunks. Trunks is up again. Trunks hooks Vegeta in a double underhook and tiger drives him through a table! Trunks sucks chants start in the crowd. Trunks climbs to his feet. Trunks goes up the ladder. Vegeta knocks Trunks off the ladder. Trunks punches Vegeta repeatedly. Trunks slaps Vegeta. Trunks lifts Vegeta up and drops him on his knee. Trunks then gives Vegeta a stunner

"I CAN'T BELEIVE WHAT I JUST SAW!!"

"TRUNKS JUST USED HIS FATHERS MOVE AGAINST HIM!"

Trunks goes up the ladder. Trunks takes another step, Trunks climbs to the fourth step. Trunks moves all the way to the top of the ladder. Trunks unhooks the title belt

"I DON'T BELEIVE IT! TRUNKS HAS FINALLY DONE IT!"

The winner of this match, and new Vgame Intercontinental championship champion, Trunks!!!

Trunks immediantly jumps off the ladder and exits the ring.

Vegeta goes into a blind rage kicking the ropes and even stunners the referee

Vegeta then grabs a microphone

"TRUNKS YOU SACK OF CRAP! I AINT DONE WITH YOU. YOU...ME...ROYAL RUMBLE...FOR THAT TITLE...LAST MAN STANDING!" 

"Your on! and I'll kick your ass from the arena all the way to Timbuctoo!" 

"Backstage"

"Bulma' Crash in a few minutes you defend your title in a triple threat table match against Megaman and Espio..so yout thoughts"

"Well you see I'am the greatest champion ever (the crowd boo's) And the whole world will see that when I retain my title" Crash walks off

This match is a Table Match for the Vgame Hardcore championship title. Coming to ring first , he holds the Vgame Hardcore championship title belt, Crash!!! (crowd boos)

The second in this three way match, Espio!!! (crowd cheers)

And third, Megaman !!! (crowd cheers)

Megaman walks to the ring. . Crash drops Espio with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Espio tests out the ropes. Megaman drops Crash with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. (ring, ring, ring) Espio mule kicks Crash. Crash is back on his feet. Crash short clothslines Espio. Espio gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Crash. Crash measures Espio up and drops a closed fist.

Espio gets back to his feet. Espio picks up Crash and holds him there...Fall Away Slam on the chair!! Espio hits a frog splash on Crash. Espio takes Crash out to the floor.

Espio goes for a piledriver but Crash dodges the attack. Espio takes Crash into the ring. Espio puts the chair down on Crash...Espio jumps up and lands a splash on the chair!! Espio follows Crash to the floor. Espio kicks Crash on the concrete. Crash gets back to his feet. Espio connects with a flying knee. Crash goes down. Crash is back on his feet. Espio does a cartwheel and kicks Crash in the face

Crash gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Espio. Espio climbs to his feet. Crash climbs to his feet. Espio legsweeps Crash. Crash moves back to his feet. Megaman lifts Crash up and drops him on his knee. Megaman chants start. Now Crash standing. Megaman takes Crash into the ring. Crash is nailed with a waistlock German suplex from Megaman . Crash is back on his feet. Megaman follows Crash as he rolls out to the floor. however Espio grabs Megaman and Espio applies a headlock... Espio goes up to the top turnbuckle and nails a Tornado DDT On megaman. Espio gets back to his feet. Megaman gets back to his feet. Megaman hiptosses Espio. Espio gets up & neck snaps Megaman . Megaman gets up and pins Espio against the ropes and chokes him with his forearm. Megaman gets hit with a back heel kick. Now Megaman standing. Megaman hits Epsio with a high crossbody on. Megaman climbs to his feet. Espio gets back to his feet. Espio kicks Megaman in the groin. Espio hits a jumping elbow hrust on Megaman . Megaman stands up. Espio spinning mule kicks Megaman . Megaman is back on his feet. Crash re-enters throws Megaman onto the table. Crash then big boots espio and then climbs onto the table and gives Megaman a brainbuster thru a table

The winner of this match, and Still Vgame Hardcore championship champion, Crash!!!

"Crash retains his title" 

"Just like he said he would"

Megaman slowly crawls out as Crash leaves and walks up the ramp as espio exits too

"And now ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Cage match and is for the lightning championship"

On his way to the ring at this time, he holds the Vgame lightning championship title belt, Tails!!! (crowd cheers)

and his opponent, Knuckles!!! (crowd boos)

Knuckles walks to the ring. Tails executes a suplex on Knuckles. Knuckles places Tails on the turnbuckle and executes a front-layout suplerplex. (ding, ding, ding) Tails uses a closed fist on Knuckles. Knuckles comes from behind and bulldogs Tails. Now Tails standing. Flying somersault drop kick by Tails puts him back in the match. Knuckles hiptosses Tails. Tails is up again. Tails applies the clawhold on Knuckles. Knuckles hits a running forearm smash on Tails's face. Tails gets hit with the shooting star press from Knuckles. The referee counts the pin. ...1 ...2 Tails kicks out. Tails gets up. Kneelock submission applied by Knuckles. The referee asks Tails if he quits. ... Tails is fighting the hold. ... Knuckles tightens the hold. Tails escapes. Knuckles climbs the cage. Tails pulls Knuckles off the cage. Tails get nailed with a double axhandle chop from Knuckles. Knuckles puts Tails in an arm grapevine submission. Knuckles rolls onto Tails connecting with a knee. Tails moves back to his feet. Knuckles hits Tails with an earringer. Knuckles takes Tails down with a knee. Tails is speared by Knuckles. Knuckles starts to climb the cage.

Knuckles makes it to the top of the cage but thats when Tails knocks Knuckles off the top of the cage to the mat.

Knuckles gets up and drops Tails on the mat. Tails gets up. Tails rakes his fingers across Knuckles's back. Knuckles hits him with a back fist. Knuckles kicks Tails in the head. Knuckles stomps Tails. Knuckles pump handle slams Tails to the mat. Knuckles starts to climb the cage. Knuckles makes it to the top of the cage. Tails knocks Knuckles off the top of the cage to the mat. Tails is back on his feet. Tails kicks Knuckles in the groin. Tails takes Knuckles off his feet with a short-arm clothesline Knuckles gets hit with the shooting star press from Tails. The ref starts the count. ...1 Knuckles escapes. Knuckles gets caught with an elbowsmash to the face. Tails hits a spinning leg lariat on Knuckles sending him to the mat. Now Knuckles standing. Knuckles bites Tails's arm out of desparation. Knuckles lifts Tails up and drops him on the mat. Knuckles sucks chants start in the crowd. Knuckles piledrives Tails into the mat. Tails is up again. Knuckles then kicks Tails and gives him a knuckles bomb. Knuckles begins climbing the cage. Knuckles makes it to the top of the cage. Knuckles moves to the outside of the cage.

"We've got ourselves a winner!"

The winner of this match, and new Vgame lightning championship champion, Knuckles!!!

Knunckles grabs his new belt and walks off as EMTs help tails backstage

"Can this night get any better!" 

"We've had 2 title changes and not mention the Debut of Greg and we have 3 more matches to go!"

Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is a Casket match and is for the united states championship!

On his way to the ring at this time, he holds the Vgame United States title belt, Gohan!!! (crowd cheers)

and his opponent, Goku !!! (crowd cheers)

Goku walks to the ring. The referee is the referee for this contest. Gohan drops Goku with a Gorilla Press Slam on the mat. Gohan gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Goku . (ring, ring, ring) Gohan bites Goku 's arm out of desparation. Gohan with an illegal chokehold on Goku . Goku connects with a flying knee. Gohan goes down. Goku drives a forearm into the head of Gohan. Goku puts Gohan on the top rope and executes a superplex. Goku stands up. Gohan picks Goku up and executes a stomachbreaker. Gohan chants start. Goku moves back to his feet. Goku tackles Gohan. Goku spinning mule kicks Gohan. Gohan moves back to his feet. Gohan slaps Goku in the face. Gohan stands up. Gohan rakes the face of Goku in attempt to make a come back. Goku hits Gohan with the back of his elbow. Gohan spins aroround Goku 's back and DDT's him into the mat. Gohan is back on his feet. Gohan fist drops Goku on the mat. Gohan gets back to his feet. Gohan hits Goku with an elbowdrop from the second turnbuckle. Gohan moves back to his feet. Goku gets back to his feet. Goku with an Aztecan suplex on Gohan sends him to the mat. Goku gets up. Now Gohan standing. Gohan grabs onto Goku and a Belly to Belly Suplex sends Goku down onto the chair!! Gohan with a huge fisherman buster on Goku . Gohan gets back to his feet. Gohan hits a spinning leg lariat on Goku sending him to the mat. Gohan knee drops Goku . Gohan piledrives Goku into the mat. Gohan sets the chair on Goku ...Gohan hits a Big Splash on the chair and Goku !! Gohan and Goku go to the floor Gohan is taking Goku to the casket. Gohan slams Goku into the casket

The winner of this match, and still Vgame United States champion, Gohan!!!

Staff wheel the casket backstage while gohan walks up the ramp with his belt

And now ladies and gentlemen the following contest Is nodq and is for 1 fall

On his way to the ring at this time, Link!!! (crowd boos)

his opponent, he holds the Vgame world title belt and is 1 member of the Vgame tag team champions, Sonic!!! (crowd cheers)

Sonic walks to the ring. Sonic gets nailed with a charging axhandle bodyblock from Link. (the bell rings) Link kicks Sonic in the head. Sonic gets back to his feet. Sonic delivers a spinning backbreak to Link. Link climbs to his feet. Link with an illegal chokehold on Sonic. Sonic gets back to his feet.A Flying Tomahawk by Link sends Sonic down to the mat. Sonic mule kicks Link. Link gets hit with a diving elbow smash from Sonic. Now Link standing. Link pulls Sonics hair. Link punches Sonic in the head. Sonic gets thrown into the turnbuckle. Link comes over and smashes Sonic's head into the turnbuckle. Link nails Sonic with a belly-to-back suplex. Link moves back to his feet. Now Sonic standing. Sonic trys for a inverted backbreaker but Link avoids it. Sonic turns around and kicks Link and then t-bones suplexed by Sonic

Link slides out of the ring and Link follows go to the floor. The ref starts the count (.1) Sonic swings a Steel chair and hits Link. Link is bleeding as a result. Sonic punches Link repeatedly. (..2) Sonic hits Links connecting with a knee. Link is back on his feet. (...3) Link hits him with a fist. (...4) Sonic punches Link in the gut. (...5) They fight into the alise (ramp). Sonic and Mike Link move back to ringside. Sonic throws Link into the ring. Sonic uppercuts Link. Link hits Sonic with the back of his elbow. Sonic hits him with a fist. Sonic spinning mule kicks Link. Link gets back to his feet. Rob Van Dam pump handle slams Mike Awesome to the mat. Sonic then climbs the turnbuckle and delivers a huge frog splash. he then pins him with for the 3

Here is your winner Sonic the hedgehog!

At that moment Mephiles flew right onto stage and Shadow came onto the stage.

Shadow then dragged Mephiles to the grave and chokeslammed him into the grave and then buired him

uhhhh...Here is your winner of the buired alive match shadow

"Winner? the match didn't even start!"

Shadow then stares at sonic and performs his signuture throat slash as the show closes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok night of champions was just a thing cause I wanted to change a few champions and yes Greg the hedgehog is my character

New champions

Intercontinental: trunks

Lightning: Knuckles

The european title was not defended because i'm saving it for the royal rumble

**R.I.P CHRIS BENOIT**

**1967-2007**

Royal Rumble matches

30 man royal rumble

Money in the bank ladder match

Kai VS Vegeta VS Goku VS Greg VS TBA VS TBA VS TBA VS TBA

Vgame Intercontinental championship, Last man standing

Vegeta vs. Trunks (c)

Vgame world heavyweight championship, Hell in a cell

Sonic (c) vs. Shadow


	13. Week 11

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 11**

Ladies and gentlemen it is now time for our opening contest.On his way to the ring Greg the hedgehog!!!! (crowd cheers)

Greg comes to the ring.

and his opponent, Jin !!! (crowd cheers)

[Jin walks to the ring. Greg executes a suplex on Jin . Jin gets up and places Greg on the turnbuckle and executes a suplerplex. Greg grabs Jin 's head and hites him in the face. Jin gets back into the match with a jumping neck snap on Greg. Greg then legsweeps Jin . Jin is up again. Jin throws Greg off the ropes and hits him with a diving shoulder block sending Greg over the top rope.

1...2...3...4...5 (Greg Re-enters)

Jin picks up Greg and goes for a devils call but Greg pushes Jin into the ropes and when Jin is slingshotted back Greg rolls him and gets the 3.

Here is your winner Greg the Hedgehog!

Greg quickly exits the ring as Jin smacks the mat.

"Backstage"

Shadow is in his locker room when Sonic comes in

"What do you want?"

"Shadow...the only thing that matters is in just 2 weeks it'll be me and you in a hell in a cell...but tonight we've got other things to attend to...Look shadow I remember when we won these belts 2 weeks ago And If remember correctly It was you who I beat to win this championship"

Sonic said as he pointed to his Vgame world heavyweight championship

"You got lucky...Punk"

"Eggmans office"

the dubutting Ed, Edd n Eddy are sitting at Eggmans office

"Now then...you want Ed here is wrestle tonight"

"yes" said Eddy

"and you want to be his manager at ringside?"

"yes"

"then fine...the match is next"

The 3 eds then leave

the following contest is for one fall and is for a money in the bank qualiafing (I think i spelled it right this time) match on his way to the rign Ed.

Ed runs to the ring running like a goof while Eddy walks beside him while Double D Decided to stay backstage

and his oppenent Ryu!

Ryu runs in and dropkicks Ed and then gives a leg drop. Ed makes it back to his feet and Knocks Ryu down with a clothesline and then gives Ryu a big splash. he pins him but only gets a 2. Ed then picks up Ryu and goes for an Ed Bomb (Awesome bomb) But when He lifts him up Ryu slips down his back and gives him a backslide with Ed Kicking out at 2. Ryu then picks up Ed and gives him a snake eyes and then runs to the ropes. When he turns around he is just abount to rebound off the ropes when Eddy suddenly smacked Ryu with a chair and the referee didn't see it as he was checking up on Ed. Eddy threw the chair back under the ring and Ryu slowly staggered forward. Ed recovered quickly and then Kicked Ryu and then Dragged him to the turnbuckle. Ed climbed up the turnbuckle and grabbed Ryu and Gave him the Super Ed bomb (top rope awesome bomb) and then pinned Ryu for the 3

Here is your winner and the next entrant for the money in the bank ladder Match. ED! 

"I Don't beleive it! That Eddy cheated to help Ed win"

"But I don't Think Ed knows it." 

A video package shows how all the money in the bank contenders made it this far.

Then Ed runs up the ramp like a goof not knowing he had some help.

Eggman then comes onto the ramp

"Well Ed...I guess you didn't see what happened...but that's ok sometimes friends bend rules for friends. anyway the reason im out here is because...well...the money in the bank ladder match...is in 2 weeks...and well...we need two more entrants in the money in the bank ladder match. ...so Ed...you get to name them.

"I Pick my best friends Eddy and Double D!" 

"WHAT!" Edd shouted just after he came threw the curtain "But Ed I Don't want to fight"

"A-HUH-HUH! Double D you crack me up"

"Well I do" Said Eddy "It's time for Mr Money to become Mr Money in the bank!"

"Edd' Oh dear..."

"And one more Ed..."

Ed pondered before giving Eggman an answer

"Someone!"

"Er...well thats Interesting Ed...but I think We'll choose this guy instead"

All of a sudden Kevin appeared on the stage

"INTRODUCING KEVIN!"

"JESUS!" Shouted Antoine "EDDYS ARCH RIVAL!"

Kevin then Talked down to eddy

"You better watch your back Dork!" 

Kevin then walked off leaving an Angry Eddy on the stage

The camera then cuts to the announce table

"Well we just saw the debut of 4 new superstars and already their in the Money in the Bank ladder match" 

"Weird...Anyway SONYS PLAYSTATION 3 SPONSORS VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION ROYAL RUMBLE BROUGHT TO YOU LIVE FROM THE ASTRO DOME IN HOUSTON, TEXAS!"

"And we've got one hell of a show! we got the money in the bank ladder match, then the hell in a cell and not to mention the Royal rumble match itself."

"Eggmans office"

Knuckles bursts in

"EGGMAN I WANT MY TITLE SHOT!" 

"What title shot?"

"Back at the lightning tournament I won that battle royal for a title shot AND I NEVER GOT IT!"

Eggman ponders for a few minutes

"Alright Knuckles if you want a title shot...you got it...At the royal Rumble...Knuckles...vs...Sonic...AND SHADOW!" 

Knuckles at Eggman

"IN A TRIPLE THREAT HELL IN A CELL!"

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh but I can"

RINGSIDE

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!"

"Knuckles is in trouble now but thats all the time we have...from all of us here Goodnight"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Rumble matches

Royal Rumble matches

30 man royal rumble

Money in the bank ladder match

Kai VS Vegeta VS Goku VS Greg VS Ed VS Edd VS Eddy VS Kevin

Vgame Intercontinental championship, Last man standing

Vegeta vs. Trunks (c)

Vgame world heavyweight championship, Hell in a cell

Sonic (c) vs. Shadow vs. Knuckles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week

NODQ 4V4 ELIMINATION MATCH

Kai, Vegeta, Greg, Goku VS Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin


	14. Week 12

_**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 12**_

The shows starts off with Pyro and soon enough sonic coming to the ring with his World title on his shoulder. Sonic entrs and grabs a mic

"You know...back in my hometown people are asking me...how can you retain your title against 2 of the strongest guys ever to join Vgame in a hell in a cell...Well heres the answer...I don't think I will..."

The crowd mumbles confused

"Is sonic saying he's going to lose at the royal rumble" asked Antoine

"I think he is..." responded Dr briefs

"Those guys are...the innovaters of violence...the 2 grand daddys of the wrestling buisness"

Eggmans music then starts

"Well sonic...you may be in doubt about facing Shadow,,,but when it comes to teaming up with him YOU 2 TEAR THE HOUSE DOWN!. So tonight you and Shadow will defend your tag team titles against Vector and Link agaian but this time it is a NODQ Tag team match.

Sonic then responds with a sly smile before he leaves

4V4 NODQ Elimination match

GOKU, VEGETA, GREG, KAI VS ED,EDD,EDDY,KEVIN

Ed and Kai start of. The 2 do a test of strength until Ed kicks Kai in the gut and gives him a bulldog. Eddy then throws a chair to Ed. Ed picks it up and goes to hit Kai with it but Kai kicks the Chair into Eds Face before Tagging in Greg. Greg goes over And gives Ed an Inverted DDT On the chair and Pins Ed but Kevin Breaks it up. Vegeta then throws in Trash can. Greg puts the trash can on Eds head and gives him a shining wizard. He pins him but Ed kicks out at 2. Kevin then throws a chain which hits Greg in the face causing Greg to back off a bit as Ed gets back up. Ed then throws the Trash Can to Ed and gives him a Van Edanator and then Tags in Edd. Edd places the Trash Can On Greg and Climbs the turnbuckle and goes for the Ed splash But Greg moves but Leaves the Trash Can Edd lands on it. Greg then gives Edd the GTS (Go 2 sleep) and pins him for the 3

1st Eliminated Edd.

Greg tags in Goku while Kevin enters. Goku goes for a spead but Kevin Moves and Goku Rams the turnbuckle when Eddy goes under the ring under gets a sledgehammer and rams it off of Gokus head. Kevin then kicks Goku in the back of the head and then drags him off and locks in the Cul-de-sac press (Figure 4 leg lock) However Vegeta breaks it up. Ed then Enters and chases Vegeta off. Kevin then goe's to pick up Goku who gives him a low blow and then exits the ring and throws in a Table before Re-entering but while He was outside Kevin had Tagged in Ed. Ed spears down Goku and Sets up teh Table. Ed then Set up Goku for the Ed bomb But Goku backdrops him and then Tags in Kai. But Kai runs Right into a spear and then Ed goes for and Ed bomb but then Greg comes in with a sledgehammer and hits Ed in the back of the head before Kevin Chases Him away. Kai then F-Us Ed through the table and goes for the and Greg stops eddy from breaking it up.

2nd eliminated Ed

"Well, Antione can you do the math?"

"I sure can, Its 4 on 2."

Eddy enters and Gives Kai a Mule Kick. Kevin the Returns and Attacks Goku. Vegeta and Greg. Eddy see's this as his oppertunity and gives Kai the "To the Eds-treme" (Extreme Twist Of Fate) on the broken Table and pins him for the 3

3rd Eliminated Kai

"Well, things are looking up for Eddy and Kevin"

"and the strange fact is that they can't stand each other"

Vegeta takes Kais places but Walks right into a chairshot. Eddy then tagged in Kevin who has just came back to the corner. Kevin goes in and locks in the Cul-De-Sac Press. Goku and Greg go to break it up but Eddy stops them and Vegeta taps out.

4th Eliminated Vegeta.

Eddy gets a Barred Wire 2 X 4 and grinds it off Gokus Face busting him Open. Kevin then Big boots Greg and grinds the Barred wire 2X4 on his face busting Greg Open. Edd then goes to the turnbuckle and is instantly Tagged in. Ed them Picks up Goku and Gives him the to the Eds-treme and pins Him for the 3.

5th Eliminated Goku.

"2 on 1...I'm sure Eddy & Kevin Like those odds"

Eddy then grabs Chaos's microphone and tells Kevin to hold it. Eddy then Sets up Greg for the to the eds-treme

"Well this match is over" Antione said as Eddy dropped Greg

"What are you doing Dork?!" shouted Kevin

Eddy then picked up the Barred wire 2x4 and them without warning Striked Kevin with it busting him open

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dr Briefs Shouted

Eddy then picked up the microphone

"After all these Years...you think I'm going to put our diffrences aside and team up...you gotta be kidding me...At the royal Rumble you're gonna pay for all these years"

Eddy then leaves to a chorus of boos

"What the hell is Eddy doing?! He's going to get counted out!"

Eddy stands the top of the ramp and looks at the ring as the ref reaches a 10 count.

6th Eliminated Eddy

Greg slowly gets up and looks confused before he leaves the ring and throws in a sack of thumptacks. he re-enters and pours them out infront of the turnbuckle. Greg then Drags Kevin to the Turnbuckle. Greg then sits on the Top rope while he places Kevin on the second rope and and Gives Kevin the Pepsi Plunge on the thumbtacks and pins him for the 3 as Eddy Laughs.

7th Eliminated Kevin

Here is your winner and the Sole Survivor Greg the Hedgehog

"Greg emergages as the Victor but Can he do it at Royal Rumble?"

"well the kids on a role. He's 3-0"

Greg leaves the ring

BACKSTAGE

Sonic is backstage with his two belts on his shoulder when the lights flicker.

"Shadow..."

Shadow then appears a few 100 feet from Sonic

the lights go out and Shadow is closer and then they go off and shadow disappears while Sonic remains silent

"Looks like Shadows playing mindgames with the man he faces in 6 days"

Ringside

Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for 1 fall. on his way to the ring making his return to Vgame wrestling Tom Cat

Tom makes his way to the ring on a motorcycle

Tom tears down the Entrance ramp before Getting off his motorcycle and entering the ring

and his oppement Megaman

Megaman managed to get one kick in but them was completely destroyed by Tom. Tom eventually finished him off with the Catatonic

Here is your winner Tom!

Tom exits the ring and leaves on his motorcycle.

Backstage

Sonic is heading to the ramp hile Shadow is no where to be seen

"SHADOW!" Sonic shouts and he looks down and and see's Shadows tag team belt with a note on it

"To Sonic" Sonic said as he picked up the note "You must be insane to think I'm going to team up with you while in just 6 days I'll take your title...think again"

Then from Behind vector arrives and Jacknifes Sonic on the floor. Vector then drags Sonic to the ring with the 2 tag team belts in his hand. He then Is followed by Link. Link then throws Sonic into the ring and sets him up for the Link Effect but Sonic Low blows him out of desperation.

"Here are your winners Link and Vector but still Vgame Tag Team Champions Sonic and Shadow"

Vector and Link beat the Hell out of Sonic till Lightning strikes the ring. Vector And Link then flee

"Did Shadow just Save Sonic?"

"Well we'll have to wait 6 days to find out, we'll see you all at the Royal Rumble

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Team #1 (Goku, Vegeta, Kai Greg) Defeated Team #2 (Ed,Edd, Eddy, Kevin)

Eliminations

1. Edd, Team 2, Eliminated by Greg, pinfall after a GTS

2. Ed, Team 2, Eliminated by Kai, Pinfall after a F-U through a table

3. Kai, Team 1, Eliminated by Eddy, Pinfall after a To The Eds-Treme (Extreme Twist of Fate) on a broken Table

4, Vegeta, Team 1, Eliminated by Kevin, Submission by Cul-De-Sac Press (Figure 4 Leg Lock)

5, Goku, Team 1, Eliminated by Eddy, Pinfall after a To The Ed-streme

6. Eddy, Team 2, Eliminated by No One, Counted Out

7. Kevin, Team 2, Eliminated by Greg, Pinfall After a Pepsi Plunge on ThumbTacks

Winners: Greg The Hedgehog (Team #1)

Tom defeated MegaMan

Pinfall after a Catatonic

Link and Vector Defeated Vgame Tag Team Champions Sonic and Shadow by DQ

Sonic was disqualified after a low Blow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Rumble matches

Royal Rumble matches

30 man royal rumble

Money in the bank ladder match

Kai VS Vegeta VS Goku VS Greg VS Ed VS Edd VS Eddy VS Kevin

Vgame Intercontinental championship, Last man standing

Vegeta vs. Trunks (c)

Vgame world heavyweight championship, Hell in a cell

Sonic (c) vs. Shadow vs. Knuckles


	15. ROYAL RUMBLE 2007

**ROYAL RUMBLE 2007**

**STAGE AND RAMP: ROYAL RUMBLE 2006 SET**

The Show starts off with huge pyro and well...this

"WELCOME TO THE ROYAL RUMBLE AND WE'RE GONNA KICK THINGS OFF WITH THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH ITSELF!" 

Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is the Royal Rumble Match!!!(the crowd cheer)

ENTRANT 1, LINK

ENTRANT 2, KEN

The 2 grapple and Link puts Ken in a headlock and then the buzzer goes

ENTRANT 4, MEGAMAN

Megaman enters and dropkicks Link and then Ken and himself Eliminate Link.

ENTRANT 5, SAMUS ARAN

Samus enters only to get a 3D From Megaman and Ken. Megaman picks Samus Up and throws her over the top rope

ENTRANT 6, Mario

Mario entered and Clotheslined ken Over the top rope and then Gave Megaman a Mario STO.

ENTRANT 7, CRASH

Crash enters and elbows Mario then face before giving him the playmaker and then Crash dropkicked Megaman over the top rope

ENTRANT 8, SASUKE.

Sasuke gave Mario a superkick causing him to stutter back till Crash gave him a mule kick sending him over the top rope.

ENTRANT 9, BLOO

Bloo enters only to get eliminated by Crash Instantly. Crash then turns around and is clothelined over the top rope by Sasuke.

ENTRANT 10, ESPIO

Espio runs in and grapples with Sasuke for a while before giving him an E-5

ENTRANT 11, VECTOR

"now things are gonna pick up!"

Vector Big boots Espio down and then eliminates Sasuke

ENTRANT 12, BANJO

Banjo gets big booted by Vector but then Espio low blows Vector and eliminates Vector.

ENTRANT 13, DONKEY KONG

Donkey enters and big boots everyone down except Banjo who was already down

ENTRANT 14, DIDDY KONG

Donkey and Diddy work together and eliminated Banjo and Give Espio a double Chokeslam

ENTRANT 15, JIN KAZAMA

Jin enters and gives Donkey a Karate Kick sending him into the ropes. Jin then Grabs Diddy and throws them into Donkey sending both of them over the top rope.

ENTRANT 16, FOX MC'CLOUD

Fox enters and gives Jin a tornado DDT and then gives one to Espio

ENTRANT 17, WARIO

Wario enters and Fox goes for a shoulder block but Wario doesn't budge. Wario then powerbombs Fox over the top rope. Espio then gets up and Eliminates Wario from Behind. Jin then Kicks Espio in the head

ENTRANT 18, BOMBER MAN

Bomber Man enters and Gives Jin as Dragon screw before Dropkicking Espio over the top rope.

ENTRANT 19, TAILS

Tails enters and gives Bomber man a Twist of Fate and then gave Jin an Enzuguri.

ENTRANT 20, SILVER THE HEDGEHOG

Silver enters and eliminates Jin before Giving Tails an F-U

ENTRANT 21, UUB

Uub enters but gets a DDT from Silver and then put in the camel clutch while Tails also puts UUB in the Boston Crab. the 2 eventually eliminate UUB

ENTRANT 22, SUPREME KAI

Kai enters and clothelines both Silver and Tails down and then eliminates Tails

ENTRANT 23, WOLVERINE

Wolverine Enters and Low Blows Supreme Kai before eliminating him. Silver then eliminates Wolverine from Behind

ENTRANT 24, PETER GRIFFIN

Peter just beats the hell out of Silver till the buzzer goes

ENTRANT 25, NARUTO

Naruto hits Peter with several Karate moves before eliminating him

ENTRANT 26, CHARMY

Charmy is instantly eliminated by Naruto

ENTRANT 27, KAZUYA

Kazuya and Naruto have a martial Arts duel bfore Kazuya grabs Naruto and thtows him over the top rope.

ENTRANT 28, DANNY PHANTOM

Danny Kicks Naruto in the Face but then Naruto Low blows Danny and Eliminates Him

ENTRANT 29, RYU

Ryu enters and Gives Naruto a Dragon Fist sending him over the top rope

ENTRANT 30, HULK

Hulk enters and Smashes up Ryu before Eliminating him, however then Silver eliminates Hulk from Behind

HERE IS YOUR WINNER OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE MATCH SILVER THE HEDGEHOG

Silver celebrates before leaving

"Silver wins the royal rumble match!"

"which means He will be in the Main Event in One Night Stand"

Then a Breifcase on a chain is lowered down and Ladders are brought out

Ladies and gentlemen this following contest is THE MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH! 

The crowd go completly insane

Kai enters

"Entering first from parts unknown KAI!" 

Goku enters

"And second From Plannet Vegeta Goku!"

Vegeta enters

"And 3rd Vegeta"

Greg enters

"and 4th Greg the Hedgehog!"

Ed enters

"entering 5th Ed!"

Ed coes down to the ring wearing a diffrent attire. He still has his normal pants but has no shirt and a head band

Edd enters

"And 6th Double D!"

Edd enters wearing his Masked mumbler outfit with the exception of the plunger on his head.

Eddy enters

"Introducing 7th Eddy" 

Eddy comes to the ring with his shirt tied around his waist

Kevin Enters

"And introducing last Kevin"

Before the bell even rings Eddy exits the ring and brawls with Kevin as Edd hides in a corner while the rest brawl. Eddy low blows Kevin and pulls out a table from under the ring and sets it up but then Kevin attacks him and throws him into the barricade. In the Ring Goku gives Greg an SSJ bomb over the top rope and onto one of the set up ladders causing it fall over.

Vegeta then knocks Goku over the top rope. Kai tries to grapple with Double D but he keeps on running. Greg Re-enters and brings in 1 of the ladders and cracks Vegeta in the chin with it before setting it up. Before he can even think of climbing it Edd suddenly gives Greg an Edge-O-Matic and then he slowly climbs the ladder but is instantly pulled off by Goku who had just re-entered. Goke then sets Up Edd for the SSJ Bomb but Greg gets up and superkicks Goku in the chest. Then Kevin re-enters with another ladder and smacks Greg down before Setting the ladder up next to the already set ladder but then Eddy who had just entered turned Kevin around and brought him to the ropes and F-Ued him over the ropes and threw the table. Greg then gets up and climbs the ladder that was set up a while ago while on the other side Kai climbs up. The two reach the top when Edd with all his strength pushes the ladder over and Greg and Kai lands on the outside.

Eddy then climbed up the other ladder and Edd climbed up the other side. Eddy is just about to reach the top when Vegeta tips over the ladder. Edd lands on his feet but Eddy bounces voilently on the ropes before falling to the outside. Vegeta then exited the ring and brought in a ladder and sets it up between the two tipped over ladders. He is just about to reach the top when Greg uses the tipped over ladder and throws it at vegeta knocking him off the ladder. Greg sets up the ladder just beside the other one and starts to climb it and Edd climbs up the other side. Then kevin comes in and climbs the other ladder. Kevin reaches the top and tries to tip over the ladder Greg and Ed are on but Greg grabs his throat and chokeslams him to the mat. Edd then pushes Greg off the ladder and goes to unhook the breifcase but Greg gets back up and tips over the ladder. Ed then sets up the ladder that Eddy fell off of and starts to climb but then Kai re-enters and throws him back down to the mat .Kai starts to Climb but Eddy re-enters with a chair and smacks Kai off the ladder. Eddy then picks up a second ladder, sets it up and starts to climb when Ed jumps and shoulder blocks Eddy off the ladder. Ed then starts to climb and reaches the very top when Goku SSJ Bombs him off the ladder. Goku then grabs a 3rd ladder and sets it up beside the other 2 and starts to climb and on the other end Vegeta starts to climb the other end. Then on the second ladder Edd starts climbing up and Greg climbs up the other end. Then on the third Ladder Ed starts to climb and kai climbs up the Other end. At thr top all 6 beat the holy hell out of each other. Kai gives Ed a sunset Flip powerbomb taking both him and Ed off the ladder and to the mat. On the second ladder Vegeta stunners Goku off the ladder and to the mat. On the final Ladder. Edd see's his oppertunity gives Greg a thumb to the eye and pushes him off the ladder and goes for the breifcase but Kevin tips over the ladder. Kevin then climbs up the the second ladder and reaches the top and is about to unhook the Breifcase When Eddy re-enters and picks up the Ladder Kevin tipped over and throws it cracking Kevin right in the chin and sending him off the ladder. Eddy then climbs up the ladder Kevin was on and reaches the very top and unhooks the breifcase

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST EVER MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH, EDDY!!

"EDDY DID IT! EDDY DID IT!!!"

"HE WAS THE LEAST EXPECTED TO WIN TO WIN THIS MATCH BUT HE DID IT!" Shouted Antoine

Eddy holds the breifcase in the air for all to see before jumping off the ladder and going backstage while the others recover .Greg holds his head in disbelief while Edd smacks the mat. Ed just laughs like an Idoit, Vegeta throws a fit while Goku laughs, Kai growls and Kevin holds his bleeding Chin.

"Backstage" 

"Bulma' Ladies and Gentlemen introducing the winner of the money in the bank ladder match Eddy"

The camera zooms out to show Eddy holding his money in the bank breifcase

"Eddy how do feel now that your Mr money in the bank"

"How I feel..Oh I'll tell you how I fee I FEEL GREAT! I have achived something that 7 other men didn't achive and thats win the first ever Money in the Bank ladder match... and now that I have this baby"

Eddy holds up his money in the bank breifcase

"I will become a future world champion...When I cash it in who knows I have a full year to cash it in and even I don't know when I'll cash it in but It won't be tonight...no It won't be tonight..No..not tonight..because tonight In my locker room I'm gonna watch Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow beat the holy hell out of each other later tonight in hell in a cell for the title that I will win soon enough. I'm going to look as close As I can to study their Wrestling Technique and when I know there wrestling Style...Lets just say..they'll see why I'am called..The ultimate..Oppertunist"

BACKSTAGE

Vegeta walks Backstage holding the back of his head when Trunks attacks him and then the bell rings

"Has the match begun?"

"Guess so"

Vgame Intercontinental championship, Last man standing

Vegeta vs. Trunks (c)

Trunks rams vegetas head off the wall and then a referee shows up but Vegeta gets up at 4. Trunks then goes for a stunner but Vegeta pushes him into a wall and then gives him a sidewalk slam. Vegeta then throws Trunks through the curtains and onto the ramp. Vegeta then goes to pick up Trunks but Trunks gives Vegeta a Low blow and then a cutter. Vegeta gets up at 8. Trunks then goes for the clothesline from Hell but misses and Vegeta gives him a neckBreaker. Vegeta then picks up Trunks and gives him a Flip Bottom. Trunks gets up at 6. Vegeta then sets Trunks up for the stunner but Trunks pushes him away. Vegeta then turns around and Trunks spears Vegeta and himself off the stage and into the electrical Equipment

"Oh My God did you see that!"

" I Cannot beleive what I Just saw! Both must be Outcold"

The referee looked in Shock as Both laid Outold but Eventually started the count

1...2...3...4

"This Match HAS to be over"

"We've seen both of these guys bounce back from Things worse than this, Maybe this won't be a double countout"

"Antione...Trunks Speared Vegeta off the Stage..."

5...6...7...8

"I Take that back this match is Over"

9...10!

Ladies and Gentlemen both Vegeta and Trunks failed to answer the 10 count therefore this contest has ended in a draw...Therefore STILL (The crowd boo) Intercontinental Champion Trunks!

King Vegeta Shows up With Trunks's Intercontinental Championship and Drags him Backstage while EMTs whell Vegeta out on a strecther

"My God...a short but Brutal Match"

"Yeah...They Never Even Got to the ring and Looked what Happened...well anyway next up is A match annoucned on our website a Few weeks back"

"Thats Right It's The NWO Mario and Link taking on Luigi in a handicap Match and whoever Gets the Pinfall Wins the european Title and to make things even Better, It's under Extreme Rule! now lets go to Ringside"

The NWOs music hits

The crowd boo and throw stuff at Link And Mario Until Luigis Music hits

Luigi Comes down to the ring with a Trolley Full of Weapons,

When He gets to ringside he pulls out a Singapore Cane as Mario Carefully Exits the Ring hoping Link doesn''t Notice but He does, Link turns around and Yells at Mario as Luigi Enters the Ring. Luigi then Smacks Link right between the Eyes with the Cane before going back to the Trolley and Bringing in A stop Sign, Luigi hangs Link in the tree of woe and then Places the Stop Sign in His Face. Luigi then goes to the opposite Turnbuckle and then Runs and Baseball slides The Stop Sign into Links Face. Luigi then leaned Over and Got some Razorwire (Not Barred Wire but RazorWire) And then Placed it Tore off the turnbuckle Padding and Connected the Razor Wire to the Exposed Turnbuckle. Luigi then Went to get Link but discovered he Was Already Up. Link then Kicked Luig sending His Back into the Razorwire cutting his Back Badly, Link then Went to Smash Luigis face in the razor Wire But Luigi Elbowed Him in the gut Preventing it. Howeven Mario then went to the trolley and Pulled Out A SledgeHammer. Luigi then Went to hit The Big Green Buster on Link but Mario hit him in the Back of the head with the Sledgehammer. Link then Yelled at Mario for abondoning Him and Gave him The Link effect (Raven Effect) Getting a huge Cheer from the Crowd.

"LINK JUST BETREAYED MARIO!"

"And this Crowd Is loving it!"

Link then Left Mario to Fight for himself as Luigi Crawled Over and Pinned Mario Kicked out at 2. Luigi and Mario Slowly Got up as they both Reached for a weapon. Mario Reached for The Stop Sign while Luigi went for The Singapore Cane, Luigi Swinged The Cane at Mario but Mario blocked it Using The Stop Sign and the he low blowed Luigi and Gave him the Mario STO On the Stop Sign and then Slowly made the Cover and got the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL EUROPEAN CHAMPION MARIO!

"I think it's safe to say That Mario Won by a fluke"

"I Agree"

BACKSTAGE

Shadow is in His Locker room Taping His Fists and then puts on His Gloves.

"Looks Like Shadows Prepared for the Hell In A Cell"

"Well It's a good time to be Prepared Because That Matchis Next"

The Lights went out and several Spot Lights showed The cell which was Being Lowered

"I'll Tell you Antione...This is one Demonic Structure"  
"It is Indeed but This is the Hell in a cells Vgame Debut"

Ladies and Gentlemen This Following Contest is A triple Threat Hell in a cell Match And it is For the Vgame World Heavyweight Championship! (The crowd Cheer as the Cell finally Reaches the Floor)

Sonic then Enters with the Belt on his Shoulder. He then enters through the cell door.

The Lights then go out As Shadow enters

knuckles then Enters and the Bell rings

Knuckles and Shadow double Team Sonic reapeatidly Punching and Kicking him.

"Oh come on now!"

"Antione this is a genuis Strategy by Taking out Sonic Were garanteed a New champion"

Shadow then Picks up Sonic and throws Him Out of the ring. He and Knuckles then exits and both attack Sonic and throw him threw the Cage door. Sonic tries to escape by Climbing the cell but Shadow pulls him down but Sonic then Superkicks him and Climbs up the cell and is Followed by Knuckles, Shadow re-covers and Gets a Barred Wire 2X4 From under the ring and Starts Climbing. On the top of the cell Knuckles and Sonic are Brawling. Knuckles gives Sonic a DDT while Shadow had just reached the top. Knuckles Turns around and Shadow smacks him over the Head with the barred Wire Baseball Bat and gives him an Inverted DDT, Shadow then sets up Sonic for the pedigree which Sonic Fights out of it. Sonic goes to Superkick Shadow but he catches his foot and gives him a dragon screw. Knuckles Then Gets up and Spin Out Powerbombs Shadow. Knuckles then goes to Give Sonic a knuckles Bomb but Shadow Low Blows Him and rolls him up but it is quickly Broken up by Sonic. Shadow Goes to Clothesline Sonic but Sonic Ducks and gives him a neckbreaker sending both of them through the cell.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Antione

"HOLY "CENSORED"!!!!!!"

Knuckles gets up before looking at Sonic and Shadow before Turning around.

"You know what this means right?" Antione asked Dr Briefs

"No, What"

"A Moonsault"

"WHAT!"

Knuckles Kickas the Barred wire Baseball Bat down the Open panel before moonsaulting through the Open Cell but Both Sonic and Shadow move out the way and Knuckles goes through the Ring

"DEAR GOD!" Shouted Dr Briefs

Both Sonic and Shadow went for a clothesline but Shadow ducked and picked up the Barred Wire 2X4 and Whacked Sonic over the head with it. Knuckles Climbed out of the hole in the Ring and rolled Up Shadow who kicked out at 2. Shadow then Big Booted Knuckles and Sets Him up for the Tombstone Piledriver but Sonic broke it up. Sonic then set up Shadow for the Rock Bottom but Shadow elbowed him in the face. Shadow then went to Chokeslam Sonic But Knuckles Rolled up Shadow and held onto the ropes But then Sonic put Knuckles in the Ankle lock. Just as The referee was about to count the 3 when knuckle Tapped out

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL VGAME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic celebrates as the Cell raises and the show closes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Silver won the Royal Rumble Match

Eddy won the Moeny in the Bank Ladder Match

Vegeta fought Intercontinental Champion Trunks to a Draw in a Last Man Standing Match

Mario defeated Luigi to retain the European Championship

Sonic won the Hell In A Cell

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm on Holiday so no more Updates Till August


	16. Week 13

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 13**

The show starts off with Silver coming down the ramp with a microphone. Silver then enters the ring

"Just incase you missed The Royal Rumble...your looking at the winner of the royal rumble match"

The Crowd who didn't see the show Gasp.

"And..."

Silver is cut off by Sonics Music starting. Sonic walks to the ring with his World title on his shoulder and WIth a mic in his hand. Sonic enters the ring

"...First of all...Congratulations"

Sonic shakes Silvers Hand

"And..."

Sonic is cut off by Eddys Music

Eddy enters with a Pair of Blue Sunglasses covering his eyes and his money in the Bank Breifcase which now has a $ on one side and the picture of a Jawbreaker on the otherside with the word Eddy in the style his name appears on the opening credits of the show. Eddy enters the ring.

Eddy then pulls out a mic

"...You two...First of all...Congrats to both of you"

Eddy shakes both of their hands

"But Sonic...the Instant you're Offguard...you can rest asure...I will Cash My Money in the Bank Oppertunity...and Take that Title..."

Eddy Leaves as Shadow makes his way down the ramp

Shadow holds up a mic

"Before you Open your Damn mouth I just wanna say 1 thing...Despite this Silver Idoit"

Silver goes to attack Shadow but Sonic holds him back

"...What do you want shadow?" Asked Sonic

"Despite the fact that Silver won the royal rumble...I'm the no.1 contender"

Knuckles music then starts and he makes his way to the ring

"HOLD IT!" Shouted Knuckles "I don't know if you remember Shadow...But last night I was about to pin you when Sonic cost me the match...SO I'M THE NO.1 CONTENDER!"

Eggman then enters and the 5 in the ring go silent.

"SILENCE!" Eggman shouted

Eggman then entered the ring.

"All 5 of you...Please SHUT UP!...now watch this"

Eggman points to the titantron where it shows the end of the hell in a cell.

"Now then I don't know if you saw this...but look closely" 

The video then plays again but in slow motion and zoomed in

"Now did you see that?"

The 5 remain silent

"No?...Will then Let me tell you what happened..."

The video once again plays in slow motion and zoomed in. The video paused when Knuckles tapped out.

"Now you must see it...No?..."sigh"...Look closely"

The Video zooms into the referees and Knuckles hands

"Now you see!...At the same time Knuckle tapped...The referee also counted the 3...So that means...That we have...TWO...winners of last nights hell in a cell..but we can't have 2 world champions...So Shadow...the belt isn't yours...Knuckles...The belt isn't yours"

Sonic smirks

"And...Sonic...IT SURE IS HELL NOT YOURS!"

Sonic pulls a confused face as Eggman takes the belt

"Hey..Hey that's my belt!" Sonic shouted

"No...It's no ones belt...Because...as of now...The Vgame World Heavyweight Championship...Is Officially...VACANT!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!" Sonic shouted

"And The next champion will be decided in A King of the mountain match at our next PPV!"

"everyone' WHAT?!!!!!"

"And Silver...since you won The Royal rumble...it's only fair that you qualify First... the rest of you...will have to work for the spots"

Silver leaves happy while the rest slowly make their way out.

BACKSTAGE

Kevin is seen holding a baseball bat and ramming several doors

"GET OUT HERE DORK!!!" Kevin shouted

"WOW, WOW, WOW!" Shouted a voice that Turned out to be Ed

"This doesn't concern you Ed! I'm looking for that dork Eddy!"

"Look...I'm as Mad as you are That Eddy won Money in the bank but I deserve the first shot at Breifcase After all I'm The reason he was in the match in the first place"

Eggman then came up

"Gentlemen I overheard your conversartion...And I have the perfect Soloution...at our Next Pay Per Veiw One Night Stand...Every match Will be under Extreme rules...so At One Night Stand Eddy will Defend his Money in the Bank oppertunity against you Kevin and you Ed...In A...ULTIMATE X MATCH!"

Both Ed and Kevin walk off looking pleased

RINGSIDE

"WOW!, Our second match Announced for One Night Stand and It's an Ultimate X Match!"

"This Night Just Keeps getting better"

King of The Mountain Qualifying Match: Sonic vs. Tom

The Following contest is King of the mountain Qualifying Match on his way to the Ring He is the FORMER!...

Sonic looks at Chaos and Dashes down the ring and Chases Chaos out of the ring.

"Sonic obviously not happy about his title being Vacated"

Tom comes down the ramp on his motorcycle

And his Oppement...

Chaos Stops as Sonic runs out of the ring and Clotheslines Tom Of His Motorcycle. Sonic then Rams Tom Into the steel Steps before Throwing him into the ring and the Match officially Begins.

Sonic Picks Tom up And Gives Him a Snake eyes and goes for a running big Boot But Crash ducks. Sonic turns Around and is enzurguried out of the ring. Tom then leaps over the ropes But Sonic Moves. Sonic then throws Tom Back into the ring. Sonic picks up Tom and goes for a rock bottom But Tom Fights out of it And Gives Sonic a DDT. Tom then picks Up Sonic and Gives him A catatonic And pins him but amazingly Sonic kicks out at 2.

"HOW THE HELL DID SONIC KICK OUT?! NO ONES EVER KICKED OUT OF THE CATATONIC!"

"Well Dr Breifs It looks Like Sonic Just Became the first"

Tom Can't Beleive And picks up Sonic But Sonic grabs his Head and gets him in an Inside Cradle and gets the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!

Sonic and Tom both Get up. Tom offers a Handshake but Sonic just walks away and The crowd boo's

"I think were seeing a new side of sonic...but I don't like it one bit..."

BACKSTAGE

A Split Screen shows Both Shadow and Edd making their way backstage for their Match

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

when the commerials end Edd is in the ring shaking nerviously As Shadow enters

King of the mountain Qualifying match: Shadow Vs. Edd

Shadow enters as Edd goes all out, Slapping him and Weakly Punching him as Shadow doesn't Even Flinch. Shadow grabs him by the throat and Gives him a chokeslam and pins him for the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

"Shadow just Qualifyied for The King Of The Mountain Match in record setting time!"

"Everythings looking up Shadow right now"

Shadow exits

EGGMANS OFFICE

Knuckles walks in with his lightning championship on his shoulder

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"yes Knuckles...I have decided That you will participate in the King of the mountain Qualifying matches"

"ALRIGHT!" Knuckles shouted

"But your Lightning title Will be on the line"

"Who Cares?! I'll cream them Like Tails when I won this championship"

"Well Then You're going to have to Cream him because Tails is your oppement!"

"HAHA! You got to be kidding me! This is like just Giving me the shot!"

Knuckles walks out Laughing.

BACKSTAGE

Sonic is walking Backstage when he is confronted by Shadow

"What do you want?" Asked Sonic

"Well I just saw your Match with Tom...and well...The rumors are True...Sonic The Hedgehog does infact has A dark side"

Shadow walks off smiling

RINGSIDE

"Sonic has a Darkside?"

"Well you did see what he did too Tom before the match even Began"

CRASH VS GREG

The following contest is a Non Title match. On his way to the ring The Hardcore Champion, CRASH!

Crash gets booed and even gets spat on but that all stops when the crowd lets out a big cheer when Gregs Music starts

And his oppement, He holds an Undeafed record of 3-0 Greg the Hedgehog!

Greg slides into the ring and Is Imediantly stomped Away By Crash but Greg gives him several Shots to the gut. Greg gets to his Feet and Slams Crash. He then Picks him up and sets him up for the GTS But Crash Falls down his back and gives him a roll up but Greg kicks out at 2. Crash Picks him up But Greg Pushes him into the ropes. Crash rebounds off the ropes and Dropkicks Greg sending him down. Greg tries to use the ropes to get back up but Crash repeatidly punches him but the ref stops him. Crash acts all innocent raising his Arms until He kicks Greg right in the head. Greg falls down and doesn't move at all.

"Greg Isn't moving...this is bad"

"That could of been a concussion right there"

The Ref checks up on Greg as Crash laughs but eventually Greg manages to get up. Crash Goes for a big boot but Greg ducks. Crash turns around and Greg hoists him onto his shoulders and gives him a very Wonky GTS And pins him for the 3.

HERE IS OUR WINNER GREG THE HEDGEHOG!

The Ref holds up Gregs hand as Greg holds his head but then Crash gives Greg a Enzurguri from Behind.

"THAT SORE LOSER!"

Crash puts Gregs feet on the second rope and puts him in a DDT Position. he then gives him a snap DDT and Greg lands right on the top of his head.

"OH MY GOD! CRASH YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!"

Greg shakes and twitches voilently as his eyes just stay in the same spot like he was outcold. A stretcher is then wheeled to the ring

Crash leaves pleased and gets the biggest booing in...well..history.

The EMTS Place Greg on Gurney and strap him onto it. They then Wheel him out on a strecher.

"I'll say One thing This is just despicible, Crash could of ended this Kids short career"

"I'll be suprised if it isn't, That had to be a concussion"

Greg is wheeled out on the stretcher as Crash laughs

BACKSTAGE

Tails is in his locker room when Sonic comes in

"Hey Tails...Good luck out there" Sonic said as he offered a handshake but Tails Slapped his hand away "What the hell?" asked Sonic

"Sorry..." Said Tails "But I don't take handshakes from a Evil Loser!...who WAS my best Friend"

Tails then walked out

RINGSIDE

"WAS his best friend?"

"Well I don't think Tails Likes the new side of Sonic"

KING OF THE MOUNTAIN QUALIFYING MATCH: KNUCKLES VS. TAILS

The following contest is a money in the bank Qualifying match and is also for the Lightning championship on his way to the ring, The Lightning Champion Knuckles!

Knuckles enters, hands his belt to the ref and waits for Tails

Tails music starts but No one comes out however Tails Jumps out of the crowd Enters behind Knuckles And rolls him up for the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW LIGHTNING CHAMPION, TAILS!

"TAILS DID IT!, TAILS DID IT!"

"He won back the Title and is the next entrant for the King of the mountain, THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE UPSET OF THE CENTURY!"

Tails grabs his belt and runs like the wind as Knuckles holds his head in disbeleif

"MY GOD WHAT A NIGHT! But it's a shame were out of time"

"From all of us here Goodnight!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Sonic Defeated Tom to Qualify for the King of the Mountain match

Shadow Defeated Ed to Qualify for the King of the Mountain match

Greg Defeated Crash

Tails Defeated Knuckles to Qualify for the King of the Mountain match and win the Lightning championship

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Night Stand Matches

King of the mountain for Vacant world heavyweight championship

Silver vs Sonic vs Shadow vs Tails vs TBA vs TBA

Money in the bank Breifcase

Ultimate X Match

Eddy (c) vs Ed vs Kevin

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week

King of the Mountain qualifying match

Link vs Mario

King of the Mountain qualifying match

Luigi vs Crash

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok before you ask, Yes In the last chapter I did say I wouldn't update till AUgust but I found A little spare time at Night.


	17. Week 14

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 14**

**(Ok I flicked through my old things I noticed ho annoying Dr Breifs was so he's now replaced with Elias)**

The show starts off with some huge pyro And eventually Vegeta coming to the ring with a microphone

"Most of you people all ready know...I'm out here for 1 reason...and 1 reason only..because Trunks s holding my title...and I won't it back"

Trunks music then starts and he walks onto the stage

"Ok dad...you won't this belt back?...y..."

Trunks is cut off by Eggmans music starting

"Wait..wait!"

The crowd boo's

"I don't think you know this Vegeta but I'm the one who makes the matches...so at one night stand...it will be...Trunks defending his title against...VEGETA!...and Ryu!...and Ken...in a BARRED WIRE MATCH!!!!"

"Everyone' WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now enjoy the show folks!"

Trunks jaw is wide open while Vegeta is smiling. the 2 eventually leave

King of the Mountain Qualifying match: Link vs. Mario

Link is already in the ring getting cheered until Mario enters and Link exits and the 2 start brawling on the ramp

The 2 hit each other with several fists until Mario low blows him and gives him a Mario STO on the ramp. Mario then drags Link up the stage and rams his head off the set a few times before going to give him a powerbomb but Link Backdrops him.

"These two are beating the hell out of each other!" Elais Shouted

"And the match hasn't even started!"

Link picks up Mario and sets him up for a slam but Mario slides down his back and gives him and Stroke right off the stage sending both him and Link through the tables and electrical equipment.

Mario is the first to get up and he sets up Link for the Mario STO Which Link counters into a belly to Back Suplex. Link then picks uo Mario and gives him a Link effect on the ground. Link then throws Mario threw the stage wall.

"THESE 2 ARE DESTROYING EACH OTHER AND THE SET!"

Link picks up Mario once again and throws him back onto the stage. Link then throws Mario into the ring when out of no where Vector runs down the ramp and gives Link a Jackknife powerbomb and then throws him into the ring and the match officially begins as Mario crawls over to Link and lays and Arm over him

"No! Not This Way! DAMNIT"

1...2...(Link gets his foot on the rope)

"Link JUST Saved himself!"

Mario picks up Link but Link kicks him in the gut and Gives him A Facebuster and pins him but only gets a 2. Link picks Up Mario and gets rid of the turnbuckle padding and goes to give Mario and Snake eyes but Mario slides Down Links back, turns him around and gives him a snake eyes on the exposed turnbuckle busting Link Open. Mario runs to the ropes and Slingshots off of them and goes for a clothesline but Link hoists him up and gives him a snake eyes on the exposed turnbuckle busting Mario open. Link then Drags Mario to the centre of the ring ad locks in the walls of Hyrule (Walls of Jericho). Mario screams and smacks the mat but eventually Taps out

HERE IS YOUR WINNER LINK!

"Link won! He gets his first shot at The Vgame World Championship!"

Vector enters the ring and stomps reaptidly at Link Until Luigi makes the save attacking Vector and clothesling him over the top rope. Luigi then helps up Link.

BACKSTAGE

Tails is seen backstage with his Lightning championship on his shoulder until Knuckles attacks him, ramming him into walls until giving him a Knuckles bomb until Sonic chases him off

"Would an evil loser do that?" Asked Sonic as he helped up Tails

RINGSIDE

"Looks like Sonic is back to his old self"

"Thank god for that"

Crash comes out with a Microphone, he enters the ring

"First of all...no It is not time for my Match...but I just like to show you people something...Play the clip"

Crash points to the titantron and Crash brutally attacking Greg after their match last week is shown, The clip ends and the crowd boos

"Greg suffered a concussion...Thanks to me...and Luigi if you're not carefull Thats how you're gonna end up"

Crash exits the ring and the crowd boos

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

When the show comes back on the air a montage of the matches announced for One Night Stand with the Song "The struggle withing" By Metallica in the background.

"We are just 2 weeks away from 1 night stand and to make things even better EVERY match is under Extreme rules!"

"Indeed it is but the match That I'm most looking forward to is the King of the Mountain Match"

Eggman appears on the titantron

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, First of all I'd like to announce That a new match has been made for One Night Stand, Gohan will defend his US Title against Goku in a Table match!, Next Greg the hedgehog has infact suffered a concussion and his return date is unknown, however it may be sometime. Greg is currently in a hospital Back in his Hometown of Scotland, All of us here wish him a speedy revocery."

The titantron switches off

"Man Crash Might of ended his career"

"It's was a month today Greg Debuted but looks like here's not here for the celebration"

King of the mountain Qualifying match: Crash vs Luigi

Crash enters and gets the biggest Booing ever

Luigi then enters and gets the biggest cheering he ever got

Crash Punches Luigi in the gut and punches him repeatidly forcing him into a corner, The ref forces Crash to back oof until Crash Kicks Luigi in the head knocking him down,

"DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!"

"Now Luigi could have a concussion!"

Crash then puts Luigis feet on the second rope and sets him up for a snap DDT When some familiar Music plays

"IT'S GREG!"

"He's supposed to be in hospital!"

Greg comes down th ramp with a sledgehammer.

Crash drops Luig bown and begs Greg not to attack him, Greg stands on the apron as Crash dashes off and turns around and he Waks right into a spear by Luigi, Luigi then Gives Crash a big green buster and pins him for the 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER LUIGI!

Luigi celebrates until Greg enters the ring and Luigi exits. Crash then stands up and Greg smacks him in the head with the sledgehammer busting him open, Greg then kicks him in the head and gives him a Snap DDT Off the second rope, The referee forces Greg to back off but Greg pushes The ref away and gets Crash a GTS and then grabs a microphone.

"Crash...Don't think this is the end...One Night Stand...You...Me..Hardcore title on the line...STRETCHER MATCH!"

"WOW! Are you serious?!"

"We've never had a Stretcher match in Vgame History!"

Greg then puts the Mic to his mouth again

"Crash...you're looking at the Man...Who's gonna end your career!"

A strecher is wheeled down and Crash is placed onto it.

The Show closes with Greg staring at the outcold crash on the strecther

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Link defeated Mario to Qualify for the King of the mountain Match

Luigi defeated Crash to Qualify for the King of the mountain Match

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Night Stand matches

King of the mountain for Vacant world heavyweight championship

Silver vs Sonic vs Shadow vs Tails vs Link vs Luigi

Money in the bank Breifcase

Ultimate X Match

Eddy (c) vs Ed vs Kevin

Hardcore Championship

Stretcher Match

Crash (c) vs. Greg

Barred Wire Match

Intercontinental Championship

Trunks (c) vs Vegeta vs Ryu vs Ken

US Title

Table Match

Gohan (c) vs Goku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again another Update before August "Shrug"


	18. Week 15

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 15**

**(Ok I was reading a few past updates when i noticed a major plot hole in the imposter shadow storyline, Novemeber 18th was supposed to be the date Maria Died, peace and out, oh and one more thing)**

**New Show theme song: Downfall- Trust Company**

The show starts off with pyro and the six King of the mountain Competers in the ring with Eggman

"Ladies And Gentlemen I introduce to you...Sonic (Crowd Cheers)...Shadow (Crowd Cheers but Quieter)..Silver (Crowd cheers just as Loud)...Tails (Crowd cheers)...Link (Crowd cheers) and Last but Not least..Luigi (Crowd cheers)...One of these men will be the new Vgame World Heavyweight champion at One Night Stand...And to get things pumped up for One Night Stand...Sonic and Shadow will defend their tag team championship against..."

Eggman stops as Shadow pulls the mic away

"...Here..." Shadow said as He handed the Tag Belt to eggman "...Tag Team is not my style"

Shadow gives the belt to eggman and leaves the ring

"Well..." Eggman said "Sonic..you need a partner so I'm afraid"

Sonic grabs the mic

"let me guess...The Titles vacated"

"...Yes...I'm sorry"

Sonic hands Eggman the belt

"...the new tag team champions will be decided at one Night Stand...but thats not the case...the case is that this is everyones but Sonic and Shadows first oppertunity to Win The Vgame World Championship and...well I won't you're thoughts" 

Eggman hands the Mic to Silver (The Hedgehog)

"At the royal rumble...I made my Debut...and won the Damn Royal rumble match...so whats to stop me winning The Vgame world Heavyweight Championship"

Eggman took the mic and handed it to Link

"Ever since I begam Watching Wrestling...I always wanted to be a World Champion...And now that I have that oppertunity...Nothing...AND I MEAN NOTHING!!!!...Can stop me"

Eggman took the mic and gave it Luigi

"I was the first ever European champion...and now Nothing in this world..or anyother world for that manner...Will stop me from Becoming the Third Vgame World Heavyweight champion"

Eggman gave the mic to Tails

"All my Life...I've been treated Second...winning Secondary titles" Tails holds up his Lightning Championship and then puts it down "But 2 weeks from now...When I win the Vacant Vgame Championship...I won't be treated Second anymore"

Eggman was about to speak when Sonic Grabbed the mic

"Lets see all of you...surpass me"

Sonic leaves

"Surpass him?"

"Well he was The Vgame World champion, the first Tag Team and Lightning champion, That's an impressive record for our 4 months in buisness"

BACKSTAGE

Crash is seen standing on the spot

"A stretcher Match...how am I gonna get out this one?"

Crash is approached by Crunch

"Hey man..." Crunch said as he placed his hand on Crashes shoulder but got no responce "You're not still worried about your match at One Night Stand are you? Look Greg the hedgehog is a loser, He's just got lucky for this undeafeted streak, You're undeafeted too you know"

"Yeah but...Hey Yeah! I'am un-deafeated," Crash pats Crunch on the shoulder "Thanks"

Crash leaves

Crash vs Eddy

Eddys music starts as he comes to the ring with his money in the bank breifcase and places it in the corner

Crash enters with his Hardcore belt and enters and places it in the corner as the bell rings,

The 2 grapple until Crash puts Eddy in a headlock which Eddy counters into a Spin out powerbomb

Eddy picks up Crash and rams his head into the turnbuckle before giving him a leg sweep, Eddy picks him up again but Crash gives him a thumb to the eye. Crash climbs up the turnbuckle and goes for a corkscrew moonsault but Eddy Moves. Eddy picks him up and sets him up for the to the ed-streme But Crash fights out of it, Crash then hits a cheap shot and gives him a DDT as someone comes out of under the ring.

"Its Greg!...Again!"

Greg goes into the ring but The referee holds him back.

Crash laughs at this but and turns around but he is greeted by Eddys Money in the bank breifcase, Eddy places the breifcase back where it was and made the pin as the Referee forced Greg out and turned around and counted the 3!

HERE IS YOUR WINNER EDDY!

Greg laughs until Crunch arrives and attacks him, Eddy decides not to get involved and walks off while Crash exits the ring. Crunch throws Greg into the steel steps as Crash pulls the matting off the floor showing a concrete floor, Crunch then Powerbombs Greg on the concrete

"C'MON!" Shouted Elias "Someone stop this! This is a Living Being For gods sake!"

Crunch then goes to leave but Crash tells him were not done as he points to the turnbuckle. Crunch see's where he's going and enters the ring with Greg, He places Greg under the turnbuckle and climbs the turnbuckle and gives him a banzai Drop

"Stop this!" shouted Antione "Crunch just crushed this poor kids chest!"

Crunch then gives him 3 more Banzai Drops before Crash climbs the turnbuckle and gives him a shooting star press, He then places Takes Greg outside And takes him to the place where the matting was ripped off showing the concrete floor. He then places Gregs feet on the baracade and gives him the snap DDT on the concrete

"THAT SICK SON OF BITCH!"

Greg doesn't move as EMTS Come down but Crunch knocks all of them down as Crash grabs a microphone

"how does it feel punk?! Huh?! Listen, you lay your hands on me...you pay...with your life!"

Crash drops the microphone as he and crunch Walk off

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

When the Commercial break ends the ring is clear and everyone is gone and the matting is restored

"We all knew Crash was an Asshole but this times he's gone too far"  
"Greg might not even make it to One Night Stand" 

"Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for one fall on his way to ring Mario!"

Mario enters with a bandage on his head from last week

"And his oppement Charmy!"

Mario exits the ring and attacks Charmy, He rams him into the steel steps before powerbombing him on the ramp, Mario then picks up Charmy and gives him the Mario STO on the ramp before making his way backstage

"Weres Mario going?, the match isn't over"

"The match didn't even begin!"

Mario walks backstage while Charmy stumbbles away

Backstage

Sonic is seen jumping on the spot and punching the air a few times in his locker room

tails then enters

"You Ready?" Asked Tails

"Oh I'm ready!" Sonic said he stopped jumping and looked at Tails "Lets go"

The Screen fades to black and shows a promo for One Night Stand

When the screen resumes it shows the ring

Sonic and Tails vs Link and Luigi

Sonic and Tails old music (Hardy boyz theme) starts

"Looks like Sonic and Tails have switched back to their old theme song"

"Not to forget this is there first Tag team match in nearly 2 months"

Links music (Matt Hardys music) Starts as he makes his way to the ring

Luigis Music (Sandmans music) starts as he makes him way to the corner

Tails and Link start off, they Grapple but Link uses his strength to push Tails away ,Tails quickly Dashes back at Link but Link gives him a drop toe hold and Tails goes Face First into the mat. Link Drags Tails over to the corner and Tags in Luigi. Luigi Climbs to the top rope and gives Tails a double Axe Handle and then a Tornado DDT, Luigi Climbs to the top rope and goes for a senton but Tails moves and Luigi lands on the mat, Tails quickly Crawls over and Tags in Sonic, Sonic climbs to the top rope and gives Luigi a Missile Dropkick before pinning for a 2, Luigi and Sonic get up and Luigi charges at Sonic but Sonic gives him an AA Spinebuster, Sonic then goes to the top rope and gives Luigi a somersault Leg Drop.

Sonic then tags in Tails and Tails goes to the top rope and goes for the swamtom bomb but Luigi gets his knees up and Tails Holds his back in pain, Luigi then tags in Link, Link goes over to Tails and sets him up for the Link effect but Sonic enters and gives Link some sweet chin music, Luigi then enters and Clotheslines Sonic over the top rope also sending him over the top rope as Tails lays an arm over Link.

1...2...3

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS SONIC AND TAILS

"The first ever Tag Team Champions sucessfull in there first Tag team match in nearly 2 months"

"Looks Like Tails and Sonic may pull one out of the hat at one Night Stand"

BACKSTAGE

Eggmans Office

Eddy bursts in

"Eggman!. Whats the big Idea, I'm supposed to defend my Money in the bank oppertunity against Kevin and Monobrow in an Ultimate X at One Night Stand!, no way"

Eggman gets out of his chair

"Oh Yes, you will if not" Eggman takes the breifcase "You lose your Money in the bank oppertunity...Make your choice"

Eddy stares At Eggman before taking back his breifcase

"I thought so" Said Eggman as eddy left the office

Ringside

"Looks Like Eddys got no way out of his match" Said Elias

"But I bet Kevin and Ed can't wait to get their hands on him"

A montage of the matches for One Night Stand play with "The struggle withing" by Metallica from the Vertigo album playing in the background

Backstage

A Split screen shows Both Silver and Shadow making their way though the hall

"And that match is next!" 

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

When the commercial ends it shows Silver already in the ring as shadow is making his way down the ramp, Shadow enters and the bell rings

Silver vs Shadow

Silver goes to attack Shadow but he gets his Foot up cracking Silver right in the jaw, He then picks him up and gives him a snake eyes and then another running big boot, Shadow picks him up and throws him out the ring, Shadow then exits the ring and Gives Silver a last ride through the announce table

"Shadows snapped!"

"He really must want the world championship"

Shadow picks up Silver and Irish whips Silver into the steel steps, he then throws him into the ring and climbs the turnbuckle.and gives him a leg drop, Shadow picks up silver and gives him a tombstone piledriver and pins him for the 3.

HERE IS YOUR WINNER SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

"Shadow has just beating the royal rumble winner"

"And Shadow Wants the world championship back, no doubt about it"

Eggman appears on the titantron

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to announce that next week several new superstars will make their debut"

Wario

Waluigi

Conker

Bean

Bark

Bowser

Bowser Jr

"And that 6 of them will compete in the tag team turmoil to crown the new tag team champions...oh!,And Also this is practiclly anything can happen so next week, the cast from the Archie universe except for Antione and Elias will make appearances as commentators"

"WOOHOO, NEXT WEEK OFF!" Shouted Antione

"yes, Antione you get next week off and you too elias"

Elias and Antione give each other a high five

"And now ladies and gentlemen I bid you goodnight"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Eddy Defeated Crash

Eddy pinned Crash after hitting him with the money in the bank Breifcase

Mario vs Charmy never started

Sonic and Tails deafeated Link and Luigi

Tails pinned Link after a sweet chin music by Sonic

Shadow defeated Silver

Shadow pinned Silver after a tombstone piledriver

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Night Stand matches

King of the mountain for Vacant world heavyweight championship

Silver vs Sonic vs Shadow vs Tails vs Link vs Luigi

Money in the bank Breifcase

Ultimate X Match

Eddy (c) vs Ed vs Kevin

Hardcore Championship

Stretcher Match

Crash (c) vs. Greg

Barred Wire Match

Intercontinental Championship

Trunks (c) vs Vegeta vs Ryu vs Ken

US Title

Table Match

Gohan (c) vs Goku

Tag team turmoil for Vacant Tag team championship

Wario and Waluigi vs Bean and Bark vs Bowser and Bowser Jr vs nWo (Mario and Link)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next week

Greg vs Crunch

Silver, Sonic, Tails vs Link, Luigi and Shadow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last update before my holiday is over


	19. Week 16

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 16**

**(I Decided to get rid of the sonic archie characters idea)**

**VGAME: Vacant**

**Intercontinental: Trunks**

**Tag Team: Vacant**

**United States: Gohan**

**Hardcore: Crash**

**European: Mario**

The show starts off with pyro and the crowd cheering

"So much for next week of eh?" Said Antione

"Damn Archie Characters didn't wanna come here"

**GREG VS CRUNCH**

Soon a bell rings

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is for 1 fall on his way to the ring Crunch!" 

Crunch walks down the ramp when suddenly he is jumped By Greg who attacks him. he then drags him down to ringside and takes off the matting and gives him A DDT on the concrete. He then pulls out 2 chairs from under the ring and places Crunchs Head on one of them and and gives him a con-Chair-to, he then picks him up and rams him into the steps a few times before amazingly giving him a GTS. He then throws him into the ring and pins him for the 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER GREG THE HEDGEHOG!

Greg then takes a mic

"Listen Crash you can send your cronies, you can send the entire Roster. Hell, You could even send the whole Damn American Army but nothing will stop me from taking your title...and maybe even your life at One Night Stand in our Stretcher Match...6 days Crash...6 Days till we finally meet in the squared circle"

Greg Leaves and eventually so does Crunch

Backstage

Bulma is interveiwing Sonic

"Ladies and gentlemen one of the men who will compete in the King of the mountain match at One Night Stand for the Vgame world heavyweight championship, Sonic"

The camera zooms out to Show Sonic

"But Sonic tonight you team up with Tails and Silver to take on Shadow, Link and Luigi"

"Look...I really don't care about the match tonight, all I care about is getting my world heavyweight championship back"

Sonic walks off

Eggmans office

Eggman is sitting at his desk when suddenly the nWo (Mario and Vector) Burst in

"Eggman!" Mario shouted "We demand those Tag team titles!"

Eggman looks At Mario with a confused face

"Incase you've been paying attention" Said Vector "We're the top tag team right now so we deserve those Titles"

"Oh" Eggman said as he got out of his chair "We'll first of all, if you want the tag team title you gotta win them on sunday, Second of all, I have decided to add another team to the turmoil this sunday"

A few moments pass before Liu Kang and Kung Lao enter

"Gentlemen meet the Shaolin Monks, Liu Kang and Kung Lao"

Kung Lao looks for a handshake but all he gets is a grunt from Mario as he and Vector leave

"Whats up with him" Liu Kang Said

"He's just like that" Eggman Said

(Ok lets get a few things straight, 1: Liu Kang is not a zombie, 2:Kung Laos hat doesn't have the Razor part)

Ringside

**Debut Match: Bowser and Bowser Jr vs Wario and Waluigi vs Bean and Bark **

All 3 teams go into seperate corners, The Eventually winners were Bean and Bark after Bark pinned Bowser Jr after a Big Splash

HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS BARK AND BEAN!

"Bark and Bean Victourious tonight"

"But can they pull it off in 6 days at One Night Stand

**Debut Match: Conker vs Peter Griffin**

Conker won with a roll up

"Backstage"

Sonic is seen warming up when Shadow walks in

"What do you want?" Asked Shadow

"...your Darkside...I can tell it's going to increase in the 6 man tag team match tonight"

"Look I don't care what you say, I don't have a darkside"

"Somehow I doubt that"

Shadow walked out

"RINGSIDE"

**EDDY VS VECTOR **

Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is for one fall, On his way to the ring Eddy!

Eddy comes in with his Money in the bank Breifcase and places it in the corner

and his oppement Vector!

Vector slides into the ring as the bell goes, Eddy wastes no time and is stomping Vector rapidly, Vector pushes him away and gives eddy a big boot, Vector bounces of the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Eddy ducks and Traps Vector in a backslide but gets a mere 1. Vector who is now enraged gets up and slams Eddy on the mat before giving him a Leg drop and pinning him for a 2. Vector sets up Eddy for the jacknife but Eddy pushes himself away and Kick Vector in the gut. Eddy then gives him a DDT and climbs up the turnbuckle and waits for Vector to get up. When he does Eddy hits him with a massive Missile Dropkick. Eddy picks him up and gives him the Fameaser and pins him but only gets a 2. Eddy picks him up and Gives Vector a flawless to the Eds-Treme.

Eddy gets up and taunts Vector for a while before putting his foot on vectors chest and gets a 3 count

"Here is your Winner Mr Money in the Bank, Eddy!"

"Eddy picks up a win"

"Just proir to his money in the bank defence is just 6 days"

At that moment Kevin came out with a steel chair in hand

"uh oh"

"This cannot be good for eddy"

Kevin Enters the ring and lifts up the chair about to hit Eddy who is litterlly begging for mercy when the referee trys to grab the Chair but is unsucessful as Kevin hits Eddy with a Monster of a Chair Shot

"Did you See that..I take that back...DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!"

"What A chairshot! That's gotta be a concusion!"

Kevin goes to hit him again But Eddy low blows him and smacks him with the breifcase

"Eddy always manages to pull one out of the hat"

"I'll actually be suprised if he can pull one out of the hat at One Night Stand on Sunday"

Eddy quickly escapes with Kevin on his tail

Backstage

"Bulma' Ladies and Gentlemen..Shadow the hedgehog"

The camera zooms out

"Now Shadow in a few minutes you took place in a 6 man tag team match and in 6 days you face all of the them in a King of a mountain match. your thoughts?"

"Well...I really...REALLY don't like anyone in this match, despite me teaming up with Luigi and Link tonight...If they are in trouble...I won't even lift a finger to help them"

Shadow goes to walk off and is confronted by Greg

"Y'know you're really obnoxious, You don't care about anyone except yourself."

"What do you know?, You're just some Kid who's got Lucky so far and has eventually got a shot the worst title in this industry"

"if I recall you couldn't win the title the last time you tried"

"But I've improved since then" 

"Improved?, You look like you've done the same Crap over and over Everyweek"

"I could say the same thing to you, You end everymatch with the Go to bed thing" 

"For your information, The Move is called Go To Sleep, not Go To Bed, Tard."

"Heh, If really wanna prove yourself, Do it next week. You and Me In that ring next week"

The Crowd let out a huge Pop

"Fine, And Maybe I'll help you out by Giving you a 3rd concussion, Oh wait it looks like your gonna get that now"

Shadow walks off leaving a confused Greg until Crash shows up and Smacks him in the back of the head with his Hardcore Title. Crash then leans down to the outcold Greg

"Alright, Listen here and Listen Good, I've held this title for over 3 months. I'm not going to a frickin' Noob who's just been here over a month."

Crash walks off

"Ringside"

"That asshole!, Thats the 3rd week in a row theres an attack"

"I can't believe him!, More importantly I can't believe Eggman isn't doing anything about this!"

"Backstage"

The Camera Cuts to Liu Kang and Kung Lao being welcomed to Vgame by Superstars such as Goku, Jin, Kilik, Danny Phantom. That is until they back off as Mario and Vector Arrive.

"What do you want?" Asked Kung Lao "To Grunt somemore?"

Mario did a sarcastic chuckle at Lao

"You don't Talk to soon to be Tag team champions like that" Mario Said

Liu Kang then stepped Forward

"Yeah. Don't talk to soon to Tag Team champions A.K.A Us...Like That"

Lot of Superstars then go "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"

Mario pushed Liu Kang

"You know what you cocky S.O.B You're gonna regret that Cause I want you in that Ring tonight" Mario Said

Liu kang shoved Mario Back with Such force it Sent Mario flat on his But. Vector and Helped him up and Mario stomped off

"Ringside"

"Looks like Liu Kangs making a Name from himself"

"Good for him, I'm glad he's standing up for himself, But Right Now lets go to the ring"

**RYU VS NARUTO**

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following Contest is for One Fall on his way to the Ring, RYU!"

Ryu Enters getting a huge cheer as he has not been seen for a while.

"And His oppement From the hidden leaf Village NARUTO!"

The Bell rings

Naruto and Ryu Grapple until Ryu gives naruto a Powerslam. Ryu then attemps a Leg drop but Naruto moves and Gives him a Standing moonsault only Getting a 2. Ryu kicks Naruto off him and picks up Naruto and Gives a Scoop Slam. Ryu picks him up Again and Irish whips him into the ropes and when he Slingshots Back he Gives him a snap spinebuster and Pins him for a 3

HERE IS YOUR WINNER RYU!

"Ryu Dominates just about to go into the barred wire match this sunday"

"This could be the begging of a role"

"Backstage"

Liu Kang is seen with his Friend Kung Lao by his side

"And that is next"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**MARIO VS LIU KANG**

"The following contest is for one fall on his way to the ring making his Debut Match Accompied by Kung Lao, LIU KANG"

Liu Kang enters giving various crowd members

"And his oppement Mario"

mario Slides into the ring as the bell rings. Mario shoves liu Kang "Crowd goes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH"

Liu Kang then Kicks Mario Before shoving him down

"Crowd Once again goes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!"

Mario attacks Liu Kang And Irish whips him into the turnbuckle and gives him a stinger Splash Followed by a bulldog. Mario picks Liu up but Liu gives him a high kick followed by a DDT. Liu Kang climbs up the turnbuckle and gives him a somersault Leg Drop. Liu Kang picks him Up But Mario gives him a thumb to the eye and a Mario STO and pins him but only gets a 2. Mario in fustration stomps Liu Kang before setting him up for another STO. But Liu Kang Pushed him away, Kicked him and then Gave him a Pedigree for the 3 count

HERE IS YOUR WINNER! LIU KANG!

"Liu Kang picks up his first Win in his career." Antoine Said

"Mario won't be happy about that...That is when he regains concuisness"

Liu Kang then exits the ring and makes his way up the ramp with Kung Lao. Before he goes behind the curtain he and Kung Lao turn to Mario and do several Crotch chops before going backstage

"What a great Match that was. But this next one is going to be ugly" Said Elias

"Your Damn right, It's our Main Event" Antoine said as the screen Faided to a commercial

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**SONIC,TAILS,SILVER VS LINK,SHADOW,LUIGI**

When the show resumes both teams are in the ring. Sonic and Link start out. They Grapple until Sonic pushes him away and gives him a High knee. Sonic irish Whips him and when Link slingshots Back Sonic gives him a spinebuster before taggin in Silver. Silver climbs the top rope and waits for Link to Get back up. When Link Gets up Silver goes for a Flying Clothesline but Link Ducks and Then gives Silver a Backcracker. Link Then Tags in Shadow.

Shadow goes for Silver but silver jumps and Tags in Tails who Quickly Springboard Dropkicked Shadow. Tails Quickly stomped away at Shadow but Shadow shoved him away and Big Booted him over the top rope. Sonic and Silver help him up when Link and Luigi attack them. When Shadow see's his teammates in trouble he Suicide Dives over the ropes and onto the 5 outside. Sonic now sick of Shadow pulls put a chair and Smacks Shadow.

The Bell rings until Eggman comes out

"NO,NO,NO! We are not ending our Main Event on a No Contest! I'am Restarting this Match, And they're will be no count outs, No DQ and it will be TORNADO TAG!, MEANING EVERYONE IS THE LEGAL MAN! NO GO!

All 6 Beat the hell out of each other. Sonic goes to whack Shadow with the chair but Shadow moves and Sonic whacks Tails busting him open. Shadow then Reverse DDT's him. Silver Rams Link agains't the Ring post. Luigi then low blows Silver before throwing him Back in the ring and then Pulling out a Sack and then enters the ring. Luigi then pours out the Contents of the Bag...Broken Glass

"OH DEAR GOD! BROKEN GLASS!"

"A FIRST IN VGAME HISTORY!!!"

Luigi then sets up Silver for the chokeslam but Sonic enters and knocks him off of Silver as Link re-enters and Clotheslines Sonic down. Link then sets up Sonic for a Chokeslam as Luigi low blows him and also sets him up for a Chokeslam. however Sonic kicks him and Suplexs him on the Glass. Silver also kicks Luigi and Suplexs Him on the Glass as Tails still remains outcold from the Chairshot. Shadow then re-enters and Quickly picks up Sonic and chokeslams him on the glass before pinning him for the 3.

**HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS SHADOW, LINK AND LUIGI!**

"Shadows pinned the former Champion!"

"This could be a big advantage for a Shadow, But were all out of time, see you at One Night Stand!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GREG DEFEATED CRUNCH**

**Greg pinned Crunch after a GTS**

**DEBUT MATCH: BARK & BEAN DEFEATED WARIO & WALUIGI, BOWSER & BOWSER JR**

**Bark pinned Bowser JR after a big splash**

**DEBUT MATCH: CONKER DEFEATED PETER GRIFFIN**

**Conker won with a roll up**

**EDDY DEFEATED VECTOR**

**Eddy pinned Vector after a to the Ed-streme**

**RYU DEFEATED NARUTO**

**Ryu pinned Naruto after a Snap Spinebuster**

**LIU KANG DEFEATED MARIO**

**Liu Kang pinned Mario after a Pedigree**

**SHADOW,LINK,LUIGI DEFEATED SONIC, TAILS, SILVER**

**Shadow pinned Sonic after a chokeslam on broken glass**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One Night Stand matches**

**King of the mountain for Vacant world heavyweight championship**

**Silver vs Sonic vs Shadow vs Tails vs Link vs Luigi**

**Money in the bank Breifcase**

**Ultimate X Match**

**Eddy (c) vs Ed vs Kevin**

**Hardcore Championship**

**Stretcher Match**

**Crash (c) vs. Greg**

**Barred Wire Match**

**Intercontinental Championship**

**Trunks (c) vs Vegeta vs Ryu vs Ken**

**US Title**

**Table Match**

**Gohan (c) vs Goku**

**Tag team turmoil for Vacant Tag team championship**

**Wario and Waluigi vs Bean and Bark vs Bowser and Bowser Jr vs nWo (Mario and Link) vs Liu Kang & Kung Lao**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT WEEK**

**Greg vs Shadow**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for long time without an update :(**


	20. ONE NIGHT STAND 2007

**VGAME ONE NIGHT STAND 2007**

**Ramp and Stage: WWE One Night stand 2007 **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

HUGE! Pyro goes off signaling the beginning of the show

"WELCOME TO VGAME ONE NIGHT STAND! WE'VE GOT AN AWESOME LINE UP FOR TONIGHTS SHOW!"

"Damn RIGHT! We've got the Tables Match for the U.S championship, the King of the mountain for the Vgame world championship But first it's the Grudge matche we've been dieing to see!"

"OH YEAH!, It's the Strectcher match for the Hardcore Championship!" 

**GREG VS CRASH, STRETCHER MATCH, HARDCORE CHAMPIONSHIP**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, This opening contest is the Stretcher match! and it is for the Vgame Hardcore championship! (The Crowd cheer) Now the rule are...There are no Count outs, No DQs, and finally no Pinfalls or Submissions. The Only way to win is to place your oppement on the Stretcher and Wheel the past the yellow line"**

First Making his way to the ring, the Challanger, Greg the Hedgehog!

Greg Comes in with clearly Visible Stitches from The latest attack from Crash in the back of his head

"Looks like Gregs finally gonna get his hands on crash"

And Introducing Second. He is the first, Only and Current Vgame Hardcore champion, CRASH BANDICOOT!

Crash enters and flips off Greg as He hands the ref the belt and the bell rings

"HERE WE GO! WE'VE BEEN WAITING 3 WEEKS FOR THIS!"

Both walks circles around the ring before Greg runs and Dropkicks Crashes Knee. Greg the Flips Crash off as Crash gets back up. Both to grapple but Crash hits a Dropkick to Gregs knee but Greg doesn't fall down. Both then hit each other with Several Lefts and Rights Before Crash Kicks him in the gut and gives him a snapmare before going for a leg drop which Greg avoided. Both Get up and have a Mini Stare down before they start punching each other again. Greg hits a Knee to the gut causing Crash to fall and then puts him in a leg lock howver Crash kicks Greg in the Face with his other foot causing him to break the hold as Crash gets up. Both then grapple and they both let go. But then Greg kicks Crash in the gut before Punching him several times in the face and then rams him, face first into the turnbuckle. Greg then pulls him out of the Corner before Giving him a Snap Suplex. Greg, Wasting no time goes to the outside Apron and Hits A springboard Splash on Crash.

Greg then stomps away at Crash a Few times before picking him up and Irish Whipping him into the ropes. When Crash Slingshots back he Low Blows Greg and Gives him a Butterfly Suplex. Crash then goes to the outside apron and goes also goes for a springboard Spear but Greg gets up and catches him in Mid air with a superkick sending Crash back over the top rope and onto the floor.

Crash Slowly Gets up as Greg suicide dives over the ropes and onto Crash who is knocked down. Greg goes under the ring and pulls out a table

"NODQ, It's all legal folks"

Greg then sets it up With one end supported by the Barricade and the other side supported by the Ring apron. Greg then picks Crash up and Rams His head off the table before Crash hits Greg with several Ric Flair like chops before Ramming Gregs head off the table. Crash then gets some revenge from earlier by Superkicking Greg sending him over the barracade and into the Crowd, Crash follows

"There taking this fight into the crowd!"

Both hit each other with Punches before Greg grabs a Chair and smacks Crash with it. Greg then throws Crash out of the crowd and Greg exits the crowd also. Greg grabs a chair and throws Crash back into the ring before Re-entering himself. Greg then picks up the chair and Whacks crash with it busting Crash open badly. He goes for another Chair Shot but Crash low blows him and gets up. Crash then Smacks Greg with the chair busting him Open. Greg then rolls Greg under the rope and Onto the Stretcher.

"That Chair shot may of ended Gregs undeafeted Streak!" 

Greg then Wheels the Stretcher to the ramp but Greg gets off the Stretcher quickly.

The two fight all the way to the set up Table. Greg then Kicked Crash and Placed him on the table and went on the apron and Hit an Asai Moonsault through the table whacking his Leg off the Barracade.

"Greg might of just damaged his Leg!"

Crash as soon s He recovers notices Gregs injured Leg and Stomps on it until Grabbing a Chair and Hitting his Leg several times. Crash then picks Greg up and Places him on the Stretcher. Crash then wheels Greg up the ramp but Greg rolls off the Stretcher just a few feet before the yellow line. Crash goes to pick him up But Greg hits him with a low blow. Greg then places Crashes feet on the Stretcher befor giving him a snap DDT on the Concrete Ramp

"GREG JUST GAVE CRASH A TASTE OF HIS OWN MEDICINE!"

"Now Crash may have a Concussion!"

Greg then hoists Shadow onto his shoulders and Gives him the GTS. Then Greg weakly Places Crash on the Stretcher and wheels it past the line

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW HARDCORE CHAMPION, GREG THE HEDGEHOG!**

Greg falls to his knees as the Ref hands him his new Belt.

"Amazing. The Kids only been here a Month and a half, He's had 2 Concussions and Had to deal with A giant just 6 days ago AND HE'S WON THE HARDCORE TITLE!"

"And improved his Undeafeted Record to 6-0" 

The referees help Greg backstage. Before they go backstage Greg holds up his title for the crowd before disappearing.

BACKSTAGE

Sonic is getting Interviewed by Bulma.

"Sonic tonight you compete in the Ki..."

Bulma is interrupted by Shadow showing up.

"Don't even waste your breath Sonic, I'm taking my title back tonight!"

Sonic laughs a bit

"Y'know thats a little funny" Said Sonic "You think you're actually gonna win...Well let me tell you something...YOU AIN'T GOT A CHANCE IN HELL!"

Sonic walks off.

**RINGSIDE**

"Man those two want to go at it so much!"

"I Can't wait for the main event!, But next up is the Ultimate X!"

In the ring the ultimate X is set up. In the middle of the X is a hook thats holding up the briefcase.

**Money in the Bank Briefcase, Eddy vs Ed vs Kevin, ULTIMATE X**

Eddys music starts.

On his way to the ring. Mr Money in the bank EDDY!

Eddy slides into the ring repeatidly shouting "IT'S MY BRIEFCASE, NO ONES TAKING IT!"

Kevins music then blasts through the speakers

"And introducing the first Challanger Kevin"

Kevin walks to the ring with a sleek smile on his face.

"Man These 2 are gonna go at it!"

"Don't forget theres still one more to come" Elais said as Eds music starts playing.

"And Introducing last ED!" 

Ed slides into the Ring

The bell then rings

All 3 looks up to the Briefcase swinging from side to side. Ed makes the first move spearing Kevin to the ground. Ed and Eddy both stomp away at Kevin until he fights the 2 off him. Kevin then kicks Ed down and Beats the holy hell out of Eddy eventually Busting him open. Kevin then kicks Ed in the Gut and Goes for a DDT but Ed fights his way out and knees Kevin in the face. Ed then sets him up for the ed bomb but Kevin Slips down his back and gives him a Backcracker. Kevin then climbs the Top rope and starts to climb the Beam that leads to the Ultimate X 10 feet in the air but he is Low blowed by Eddy. Eddy then calls Kevin a washed up Bitch before he back suplexes him off the beam and onto the mat. Ed rolls out of the ring and Grabs a Steel Chair before he re-enters. Ed wacks Eddy causing him to bleed even more.

Ed then wacks Kevin as well, Taking turns smacking the 2 until Eddy low blows him and gives him a DDT on the Chair. Kevin then stomps away at Eddy repeatidly calling him a Dork before throwing him out the ring. and climbs the beam and reaches the X. Kevin progresses on the X like monkey bars (Only Using his hands). Kevin almost reaches the breifcase when Ed gets up, Jumps up and Grabs his legs. With Eds Extra Weight Kevin desperatly Clutches to the Briefcase hoping that It will be taking down with him. But Then Eddy comes back in and picks up the Chair. Eddy then throws it smacking Kevin causing him to let go. Ed lands on his feet but is Crush by Kevin. Eddy then climbs up the beam and onto the X. He wraps his legs round the X so that he can't be pulled off like Kevin did. Eddy is about to reach the case when Kevin gets up and Throws the Chair at Eddy and it whacks him in the head causing him to Black out and Fall off the X.

Ed then gets up AND WHACKS! Kevin with a Chop so Hard that Ed flicks his hand

"MAN!, That Chop was so hard Ed even hurt his own hand!" Elais Said

"Wow, Maybe this Idoit gots some Power!"

"Well, Techniclly he Is the Strongest of the 3"

"Well I'm rooting for Kevin, I mean look at Eddys Crimes from the past, Blasphemy, Madness"

"Madness? **THIS IS SPARTA!**"

Antione looks at Elias as He shrugs his shoulders

"Couldn't Resist" Elais said

Back in the Ring. Ed for the first time goes for the X. He climbs up one the Top Right beam and Reaches the X. Kevin stops his screaming and climbs the Bottom Left. The 2 intersect in the Middle. Hitting each other with punches, each one causing the Briefcase to swing from side to side. Eddy finally wakes up and climbs the top right beam. But instead of Grabbing the rope he climbs the the top of the beam which is slightly above the rope and walks the rope like a tightrope.

"DEAR GOD! WHAT COURAGE!"

"Eddys walking a 10 feet High tight Rope!"

Eddy reaches the Center where the 4 ropes interract and Places his foot on the hook so that the Briefcase can't be unhooked. Eddy then stood straight in the center and sat on the center and repeatidly stomped away at Kevins and Eds head and the fall off the X outcold. Eddy Then wraps his legs around one the ropes. Turns 180 degrees so he's upside down and then unhooks the briefcase.

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL THE HOLDER OF THE MONEY IN THE BANK BRIEFCASE, EDDY!!!**

Eddy then jumps off the X and lands on his feet he then snatches a Microphone.

"YOU SEE! This is what happens when people think they can take my Briefcase that Garantees me a future Vgame world title shot. Look at these 2 losers" Eddy points to Ed and Kevin who are still outcold "One of them was my friends but now...HE'S NOTHING MORE THAN A SPEC OF DUST TO ME! Listen here and Listen good...I'm not cashing it in tonight...I'M CASHING IT IN WHEN I FEEL LIKE CASHING IT IN! AND THAT COULD MEAN I MIGHT HAVE ABOUT 34 DEFENCES OF THIS! BUT I DON'T CARE! WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT I WILL CASH...THIS BABY...IN"

Eddys music plays as he makes his way to the back.

**"Backstage"**

Greg is seen walking with a bandages on his head and with his new Hardcore title. Shadow then shows his face

"You look like your in the right condition for our match tomorrow..."

"After the match you'll have tonight. I bet you'll be in worse condition"

Greg then walks off

**"Ringside"**

"Imagine what'll be like when they square off tomorrow"

"It will be explosive but not explosive but not as explosive as our next match. the Tag Team turmoil for the vacated tag team championship"

**TAG TEAM TURMOIL, TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIP (Quick Results)**

**"Ladies & Gentlemen it is now time for the Tag team turmoil! In this match when 1 team is eliminated another Team will enter and it will go on till theres only 1 team left and they will be named the new tag team champions!"**

**Team #1: Wario & Waluigi**

**Team #2: Bean & Bark**

The big men of each team, Bark and Wario start off. the 2 circle the ring before they Grapple. It was a even tie up. That is until Wario runs off and tags in Waluigi. Waluigi uses his long legs and hits a springboard Dropkick but Bark catches his leg and puts him in an ankle lock. Waluigi screams in pain and just as Wario is about to break up the submission Waluigi taps out

**1ST ELIMINATED: WARIO & WALUIGI**

Wario and Waluigi walk up yelling at each other

**Team #3: Bowser & Bowser JR**

Jr starts off. bark laughs at this due to his size and the fact he pinned him just 6 days ago

Bark goes for him but Jr Quickly moves. In a few seconds it becomes a wild goose chase around the ring before JR tags in Bowser. Bowser enters and both he and Bark clothesline each other down. After they get up Bark tags in Beam. Bowser goes for a spear but Bean catches him and puts him in a small package for a 3.

**2ND ELIMINATED: BOWSER AND BOWSER JR**

**Team #4: nWo (Mario & Vector)**

the 2 quickly used there skills and before you knew it Vector Jacknifed Bean for the 3 count.

**3RD ELIMINATED: BEAN & BARK**

Mario and Vector then demanded that they be handed the Tag titles but then the ref tells them theres one more team to come

**Team #5: The Shaolin Monks (Liu Kang & Kung Lao)**

After a while Vector was the only one left standing and was about to pin Kung Lao when...

"MY GOD! THAT MUSIC!"

"IT'S ESPIO! HE'S BACK!!!"

Vector couldn't beleive it. His Former Friend, Now Enemy had returned

Espio then puts the mic which he had in his hand to his mouth 

"Vector...I still haven't forgotten what you did to me at the lightning tournament...when you cost me my chance for the Vgame World championship...Cyber Sunday...YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!!"

Vector then was rolled up by Kung Lao for the win .

"MY GOD! LIU KANG AND KUNG LAO WON!"

**HERE IS YOUR WINNERS AND NEW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS THE SHAOLIN MONKS LIU KANG & KUNG LAO **

Liu Kang and Kung Lao celebrate by Laughing at Vector who slapped his head

**"Backstage"**

Goku Is seen Punching a punching bag rapidly

"AFTER 2 MONTHS I'M TAKING MY TITLE BACK!"

**GOKU VS GOHAN, UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP, TABLE MATCH**

By the time the commercial is Over Goku and Gohan are already in the ring with tables on the outside of the ring. The 2 grapple when Gohan puts his father on a Headlock which Goku squirms out of. Goku then pushes him into the ropes and clotheslines him over the top rope also sending himself to the outside. The 2 hits each other with several hits. Gohan rams Gokus head into the ring post several times before Goku hits a series of elbows to the gut.

Goku then sets Gohan up for the SSJ Bomb but Gohan kneels down and low blows him. Gohan then goes to suplex him through the table but Goku kicks him off and SSJ Bombs Gohan through the table

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION GOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Goku grabs his new title and walks off as Gohan eventually leaves

**"Backstage"**

Vegeta is seen wrapping putting on his gloves

"Why should I even be in this match? I should already have the title"

at that moments trunks entered

"I heard every word..."Holds up intercontinental title"...I will keep this...and end your career in the process"

Trunks then exits the room

**"Ringside"**

"Looks like Trunks is trying to get under Vegetas Skin"

"He's nervous, I know he is...I mean come on The ring will be surrounded with Barred wire and Trunks doesn't even has to be pinned to lose the title"

**BARRED WIRE MATCH, INTERCONTINENTAL TITLE: TRUNKS (C) VS VEGETA VS RYU VS KEN (Quick Results)**

Ken makes his way to the ring carefully sliding under the barred wire

**INTRODUCING 1ST, CHALLANGER #1! KEN!**

Ryu then makes his way to the ring

**INTRODUCING 2ND, THE SECOND CHALLANGER, RYU!**

Vegeta then enters

**AND 3RD, VEGETA!**

Trunks then walks down the ramp.

**AND INTRODUCING LAST, THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, TRUNKS!!!**

Trunks hands his belt to the ref on the outside and enters the ring

**DING,DING,DING**

All 4 circle the ring until Ryu and Ken double team Trunks and are soon Joined by Vegeta. Trunks Fights his way out until He is attacked by Vegeta. Ryu and Ken Attack both of them, giving both a Dropkick sending both into the barred wire. Ryu and Ken then clothesline both over the top rope. Ryu and Ken then square off with Ryu managing to pin Ken after a Shoryuken.

**HERE IS YOU'RE WINNER AND NEW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION, RYU!**

Ryu celebrates with his new title before leaving. The rest eventually Leave

**"THE BELL RINGS"**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE KING OF THE MOUNTAIN MATCH!**

"The Crowd go Insane!"

**Here are the Rules: Once a Pinfall or a Submission is Made Whoever made the Pin, He will be Allowed to Hang the Title. The Person who was pinned or Submitted must spend 2 Minutes in the Penelty Box. The Winner Will Be Decided When A Competer hangs the Belt from the hook Above the ring.**

Sonics Theme booms through the Speakers

"On his way to the ring, Sonic The Hedgehog"

Sonic enters the ring.

"And Now Introduccing the Rest, On His way to the Ring Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shadow enters the Ring

"And Third TAILS!"

Tails Enters the ring

"Introducing 4th SILVER!"

Silver enters the ring

"Introducing 5th Luigi!

Luigi makes his way down.

"And Introducing Last LINK!"

Links enters.

**RING RING RING**

The 6 stand in a complete circle waiting for the the first move. The 4 look up to the hook and then look to the title belt on the announce Table. Link then Backs away and Tails attacks him. The match then Breaks into 3 seperate fights. Tails vs Link, Sonic vs Silver and Shadow vs Luigi. Shadow and Luigi go into a fist brawl with Shadow managing to Back Luigi into a corner and hit him with several Undertaker Style punches. Sonic and Silver Grapple until Silver hoists Sonic onto his shoulders but then Sonic slips down his Back, turns him around and a hits a Snap DDT.

Tails Grapples with Link and slingshots into the ropes but Walks right into the Link Effect and gets pinned for the 3.

**LINK HAS BECOME ELIGIBLE BY PINNING TAILS**

"The first pinfall already?"

"Well, Tails hasn't been the best at Kicking out of Special Moves, and not to mention Tails has to spend 2 minutes in the penelty Box"

The Ref rolls Tails out the ring and into the Penelty Box

Link turns around only to get Clotheslined by Sonic. Silver then comes from behind and Gives Sonic a Back Cracker. Silver then gives Sonic a powerbomb. Luigi low blows Shadow and goes for a powerslam but Shadow Escapes and Pushes him into Silver who Turns around and Gives Luigi and F-U. Silver then taunts the Prone Sonic & Luigi until Link comes in and Tornado DDTs Luigi.

Shadow then comes over and Leg drops Sonic. Shadow then hoists Sonic on his shoulder and goes for a tombstone piledriver but Sonic slips down his back and goes for a Roll up but Shadow kicks out at 2.

**"BUZZER"**

"Looks like Tails Time is Served"

as the Penelty Box is opened Tails Dashed onto the apron, climbed the top rope and Hit the Swantom on Link and pinned him for the 3.

**TAILS HAS BECOME ELIGIBLE BY PINNING LINK**

"So long Link see ya in 2 minutes!"

Link rolls out and enters the penelty box without question

Sonic and Shadow commence beating the holy hell out of each other until sonic is tossed over the top rope. Shadow then exist and pulls out a barred wire covered 2X4 but then pulls a lighter out

"Now, What the hell is Shodow going to with this (Sarcasm BTW) "

Shadow then lights the 2X4 on fire but is kneed in the gut by Sonic. Sonic then takes the Barred wire 2X4 And whacks shadow over the head with it busting him open.

Back in the ring Silver brawls with Luigi and rams his head off the turnbuckle before Tails knees both of them in the back. Tails Taunts only for silver to punch him whiles he's still down

**"BUZZER"**

"Well, Links out"

Link jumps through the ropes and goes for a spear but They move and Link rams his head off the ring post (K.O!). Sonic picks up Shadow and rolls him into the ring. Sonic then pins him but Shadow grabs the rope.

Sonic then turns to Silver who he superkicks and then superkicks Tails however he is suprised by Luigi who gave him a Headscissors. Luigi gets up and pins Silver for a 2.

Shadow then gets up and picks up Sonic and gives him a chokeslam and pins him but only gets a 2. Tails then rolls put the ring and pulls a ladder out of under the ring and tosses it into the ring.

"Looks like Tails Is gonna try and hang the belt"  
"If he does it will be the biggest upset in VGAME History!!!!"

Tails then takes the title from the table and enters the ring. Tails then sets up the ladder but is stopped by Luigi and Shadow who gave him a double Chokeslam. Both argue over who should pin him until Shadow hits a cheapshot on Luigi and hits the tombstone piledriver and pins him for the 3

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS BECOME ELIGIBLE BY PINNING LUIGI**

"Now Luigi...go to the penelty box!"

Luigi stomps with anger until he finally enters the penelty Box.

Shadow then Grabs the Belt, sets up the ladder and starts climbing it.

"SHADOWS GONNA MAKE IT, HE'S ABOUT TO BECOME THE FIRST EVER 2 TIME CHAMPION!"

Sonic gets up and Dashes over and pins Tails.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS BECOME ELIGIBLE BY PINNING TAILS**

Tails is shoved into the penelty box with Luigi. Sonic then dashes up the ladder and he and Shadow start a fist brawl.

"ONE OF THESE IS GONNA WALK AWAY WITH THE BELT!!!"

"DEAR GOD THE TENSION IS KILLING ME!"

Shadow is limited to 1 fist due to the fact he's holding the belt. until he smacks Sonic with it sending off the ladder, too the outside and through the announce table.

"DEAR GOD, SONICS HURT!"

"WHO CARES! SHADOWS ABOUT TO WIN!!!"

Shadow seeing he's all in the clear hangs the belt on the hook

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW! VGAME WORLD CHAMPION, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!**

"SHADOW DID IT, HE STARTS HIS SECOND REIGN AND ENDS THE REIGN OF SONIC!!!!!" 

Sonic wakes up only to see Shadow holding the world title. Sonic crawls up to a ball visibly upset.

Shadow then jumps off the ladder and exits the ring with the belt wrapped around his waist. Shadow walks up to Sonic. Sonic looks up only to get kicked in the face by Shadow.

"OH WHAT THE HELL!"  
"THAT BASTARD!"

Shadow then Grabs Chaos's Microphone, Kneels down and shouts

"**MY TITLE!**"

Shadow then walks up the ramp as the show ends

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Results

Greg defated Crash in a stretcher match to win the Hardcore Championship

Eddy Defeated Ed and Kevin in an Ultimate X match to retain the Money in the bank briefcase

Kung Lao & Liu Kang won the tag team turmoil and the tag team championship

Ryu defeated Ken, Vegeta and Trunks (C) in a barred wire match to win the Intercontinental championship

Shadow won the King of the mountain match and the Vacant Vgame world championship

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow

Champion vs Champion

Greg (Hardcore Champion) vs Shadow (World Champion)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyber Sunday matches

you vote for which Match type and extra things

Espio vs Vector

Vote for:

#1: Normal Match

#2: Street Fight

#3: I Quit Match

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the Quick Results for some matches :(


	21. Week 17

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 17**

**CHAMPIONS:**

**WORLD: SHADOW**

**INTERCONTINENTAL: RYU**

**EUROPEAN: MARIO**

**TAG TEAM: LIU KANG & KUNG LAO**

**U.S: GOKU **

**HARDCORE: GREG**

**LIGHTNING: TAILS**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"WELCOME TO VGAME! JUST 24 HOURS AFTER ONE NIGHT STAND!"**

**"And what a PPV That was. 5 titles changed hands and that included the Ultimate Life form Regained the World Championship...(Shadows Music starts)...Speaking of the Ultimate Lifeform..."**

**Shadow walks down the Ramp his Belt on His Shoulder Getting both Cheered and Booed**

**Shadow Slid into the ring with a Microphone**

**"Alright, Last Night I finally Regained My Title...And not only That I Showed that Faker Who's Boss WHEN I KICKED HIS FACE IN!"**

**At That Moment Eggmans Music Starts And he walks onto the Ramp**

**"Hold on A Minute Shadow...First Of All your wasting all these peoples Time...Second of all I have Talked to Sonic and HE WILL be Using His Re-Match Clause! (The Crowd Cheer)...So that means that you and him Will Square off at Cyber Sunday!...But Wait...At Cyber Sunday...Our Viewers Vote...and in your Match...They will be voting for A 3RD COMPETITOR!"**

**"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Shouted Shadow**

**"Oh Yes I can...and if you Lose your Match tonight...That your opponent Greg, Will be added to the selection!"**

**Eggman then walks off leaving a furious Shadow in the Ring. Before Eggman goes Behind the Curtain Eddys Music and He comes out with His Briefcase**

**Eddy simply smirks and Holds up his Briefcase**

**"IS HE GONNA CASH IT IN NOW!"**

**"I Doubt it, He was in a hell of Match Last night, He's no where near 100"**

**Eddy then takes Eggmans Microphone**

**"Shadow...You Better Hold onto that Title...cause you won't have it Long..."**

**Eddy Gives Eggman the Microphone**

**"Well Shadow you better watch your Back...Cause Now, Eddy, Sonic and Greg want a piece of you"**

**"How Is This Fair?" Said Elias "Shadows got 3 people after him"**

**"Well, He Does have what Eddy Wants, He DID Kick sonic in the face, and he challenged Greg...That Answer your question?"**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Vector Is seen Walking through a hallway when he hears Some Laughing. He tilts his head and See's Link Laughing at him**

**Link Contintues to Laugh before Talking **

**"Man, You crapped yourself when you saw Espio!"**

**Vector doesn't take to kindly to that as he Gives Link a Beat Down followed A Jackknife through some Boxes.**

**All of a Sudden a Voice booms through the hallway**

**"Vector...4 Weeks...4 Weeks until This Ends..."**

**Suddenly a Ninja Star is thrown out of nowhere Just Missing Vector**

**RINGSIDE**

**"Looks Like Espios Getting under Vector Skin"**

**"Getting Under his Skin? THAT NINJA STAR HE THREW NEARLY WENT THROUGH HIS SKIN!!!"**

**Greg's Music hits as the crowd go wild**

**"It's our Hardcore Champion!"**

**"Whats he doing out here? his match with Shadow isn't until Later tonight"**

**Greg enters the Ring puts his Hardcore Title down and grabs a Microphone**

**"Last Night...I Might of just ended the Career of Crash Bandicoot (The Crowd Cheer)...Haha...I Know you all Love That...Well Tonight I face someone who's even Tougher...Shadow the Hedgehog (The Crowd Cheer and Boo) ...And When I Challenged him Last Week I didn't even Know It would be Champion vs Champion...Well...I'm Facing The World Champion...If I win This I enter the Selection for the 3rd Opponent for The World Title Match at Cyber Sunday...If I lose...My Streak is Over...It'll all be over"**

**Greg drops the microphone and exits**

**"What does he mean It'll all be over?"**

**"Apparently Our Hardcore Champion Takes the Business Seriously"**

**RYU VS KNUCKLES**

**"This bout is set for one fall on his Way to the Ring the Intercontinental Champion Ryu!"**

**Ryu Walks down the Ramp with his Belt on his shoulder**

**The Titantron shows the barred wire match last night and Ryu pinning Ken to win the Intercontinental Championship**

**"And Now Introducing 2nd Knuckles the Echidna!"**

**Knuckles then Enters the ring and the Bell rings**

**The 2 Grapple until Knuckles Gets him into a Bear hug Until Ryu hits him with Several Punches and Knuckles is forced to let go. Ryu Knees him in the gut and gives him a DDT. Ryu Picks him up but Knuckles pushes his hands away and Gives him a chop. Knuckles then Irish whips him into the ropes and Gives him a reverse STO and pins him but only gets a 2. Knuckles picks him up and sets him up for a scoop slam but Ryu Slips down his back. Knuckles turns to him only to get a Shoryuken (Ryus Actual move from the game) and pins him for the 3.**

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER THE INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION RYU!**

**Ryu celebrates until someone in a Black Robe with a hood comes from the crowd and hits Ryu with a chair**

**"What the Hell?!"**

**"Who the Hell is That?!"**

**The Person then pulled the hood down**

**"DEAR GOD! THATS SCORPION! (Mortal Kombat)"**

**"Who?"**

**"Scorpion He's some Japanese Ninja, Whats He doing here?"**

**Scorpion lifted the Chair high above his head when some unknown music plays and a Blue Ninja comes out**

**"Now what?"**

**"THAT'S SUB-ZERO! SCORPIONS ENEMY!"**

**Sub-Zero enters the ring as Scorpion flees and soon followed by Sub-zero, The 1 end up on a wild goose chase all over the arena**

**"What the hell just happened here?"**

**"Well Mr Blind man, Ryu Beat Knuckles, Scorpion attacked Ryu with a Chair and Sub-Zero appeared and Gave Chase, That enough?"**

**"Alright, Jesus You Don't have to be sarcastic"**

**-------------------------**

**Advertisement: VGAME Cyber Sunday **

**Official Theme Song: Enemy - Godsmack**

**-------------------------**

**"DAMN GOOD SONG!" Elias Said**

**"True, So Very True"**

**"Backstage" (Warning: If you don't like Fan Relationships STOP NOW!)**

**Greg is seen with his belt in hand walking down the hall when I a face that hasn't been seen for a while, Lara-Su, Knuckles Daughter appears**

**"Hey, Greg right?"**

**"Yes..."**

**Lara gets a Li'l Close**

**"I heard you're a Champion"**

**"Uh...Yes, Hardcore Champion"**

**"...Good I Love men who have Gold"**

**Greg backs off a small bit**

**"I Hate Shadow...after he beat my father in the 2nd week of the Promotion...And I'm willing to...Make an Offer"**

**Greg raises his eyebrow in puzzlement**

**"I Can Help you beat Shadow tonight...and You can be a choice for Cyber Sundays Main Event...plus...A Little Extra added in (LOL Sex Joke)"**

**Greg twitches uncontrollably **

**"Uhh..uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...uhhhhhhssssssssssss..." Greg mumbled "SSSSSSorry...B...but...I Don..t...ne...need ..h...help"**

**Greg sighs in relief before walking off**

**"No one turns me down..." Lara Su Said before storming off**

**"Ringside"**

**"Why Did Greg turn Lara-Su Down? He Could of got some"**

**"Elias, you really are an idiot, Greg clearly isn't interested in her"**

**"She Loves men with gold, He has Gold that makes a perfect match"**

**At that Moment Eddy's music hit as he made his way to the ring with Briefcase in hand**

**He enters and takes a Microphone**

**"Alright, Last Night, I Kicked Kevin's and Eds Ass up to the point where I nearly ended there Careers, And I Loved it, I Understand everyone has their prize**

**For Shadow: It's His title**

**For Greg: It's His Undefeated streak**

**and for me: It's my Money in the Bank oppertunity...**

**However Eggman has Decided that I should defend this Briefcase at Cyber Sunday" (The Crowd Cheer)**

**Against Either:...Ed (Crowd Cheer)...Kevin...or...and you won't believe this...Ken (Street Fighter)( (BIG F'N CHEER!)**

**"Oh Yeah...You People Like that don't you? Well I...DON'T! (The crowd boo)...What the hell has Ken done? Other than get his ass kicked?"**

**Eggmans music then starts as he makes his way to the ramp**

**"Well Eddy...I was considering giving you the night off but after that talk...Meet your Opponent...for...well...RIGHT NOW!"**

**A Few Seconds pass before some music hits**

**"And Introducing his Oppement, Silver the Hedgehog!"**

**Eddy puts his briefcase in the corner as Silver enters**

**"Silver?, Wasn't he in a match last night?"**

**"Uh-DUH! He Was in the Main Event!"**

**Silver and Eddy tie up before shoving each other off. The 2 then attack each other with Punch after punch until Silver hits him with a Reverse Mule Kick. Silver picks him up and Irish whips him into the Turnbuckle. Silver stomps away at him. and Tosses him face first into the mat. Silver then locks him in a hard STFU And Continues the pressure until Eddy Taps Out**

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER SILVER THE HEDGEHOG!**

**Silver then grabs a Microphone **

**"LISTEN ALL OF YOU! You're Looking at the The Man Who will End Careers Until I Become VGAME WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION!"**

**"Ha, This Coming from the man Who Didn't Even Become Eligible On the Main Event Last Night!" Elias Said**

**"What Was That?! Elias" **

**Silver jumped out the ring and Grabbed Elias by the Throat as Antoine backed off. Silver then Choke slammed him through the Table. **

**"SWEET JESUS!" Antoine Shouted**

**"SILVER!" Eggman Who was still on the ramp shouted "YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR YOU'RE SUSPENDED TILL CYBER SUNDAY!!!"**

**Silver then stomped furiously Before kicking the Steps and Eventually Leaves**

**----------------------**

**Advertisement: VGAME Lightning Tournament DVD**

**----------------------**

**BACKSTAGE**

**Luigi is Seen Walking down the Hall When He Spots Mario**

**"Mario..."**

**"Luigi..."**

**Luigi Chuckles a Little Bit **

**"Whats so Funny?" Asked Mario**

**"Oh It's Just...I was Thinking of the Time when we Got Along...And It was Ruined by that Belt on your shoulder" Luigi said Referring to Mario's European Title "By The Way...you're Defending that title Tonight"**

**"Who Says?!" Said Mario**

**"Sez Eggman, And It's against Me...Man...I can Remember when we were the Undefeated Mario Bros"**

**"That Was A Long Time ago"**

**"Yeah it was. But If we could Rejoin...The Entire Roster would respect us"**

**"Are You Seriously asking me to Rejoin You"**

**"...Just Think about it" Luigi said before Walking off**

**RINGSIDE**

**By Now DR Briefs had come out to take Elias's Place as he was receiving Medical Attention**

**"Could we See A Mario Bros Reunion?" **

**"Like Luigi Said...Maybe" said Antoine**

**The arena then went dark as the titantron glowed blue**

**"The Hell?" Said Antione**

**(Static) at Cyber Sunday...It Will be...The Beginning of the End! (Static) ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR!**

**(Titantron shuts off)**

**"WHAT THE F--- Was that?!" **

**"I have no clue, and who is the emperor?"**

**EUROPEAN TITLE: MARIO (C) VS LUIGI**

**Luigi's music starts**

**"THE FOLLOWING CONTEST, FOR 1 FALL IS FOR THE EUROPEAN CHAMPIONSHIP!, On His way to the ring, The Challenger LUIGI!"**

**Mario's music starts**

**"AND THE EUROPEAN CHAMPION! MARIO!"**

**Mario enters, Hands his belt to the ref and the match begins**

**RING RING RING!**

**Mario and Luigi walk up to each other, Eye to Eye, Nose to Nose, Brother to Brother**

**"This Ones is Gonna be Explosive!" Said DR Briefs**

**"You can say that again, These two go way back"**

**The 2 pretend to back off before laying the smackdown on each other. The 2 hit each other till both of there Faces are numb. Mario gains the upper hand knocking Luigi into the ropes. Very Unlike Mario he allows his brother to recover **

**"Mario Showing Mercy?"**

**"Theres a Change"**

**Luigi capitalizes and Shoulder Blocks Mario Down. Luigi then gives him the rolling Thunder and pins him but gets a Mere 1. Luigi picks him up but Mario's pulls him into a Small Package but only gets a 2. **

**Both get up and Head butt each other causing Each of them to Bleed. the 2 then go back into a Slug fest. Luigi smacks him again before hitting a Punch so hard it send Mario Flying over the top rope.**

**1.2.3.4.5 (Mario get back into the Ring) **

**Luigi goes for a head butt while Mario is still down but Mario Rolls out the way Causing Luigi to miss and land on his head.Mario then locks him in the Fire Flower (STF). However he is too close to the ropes and grabs the rope instantly. Mario then drags him into the Middle of the ring but Luigi Rolls forward onto his feet and Superkicks Mario right in the chin, pins him bit Mario just kicks out before 3.**

**Both Get up and each go for a Spear, Colliding Heads, Both fall, bleeding out of there Foreheads, Out cold on the mat,**

**1.2.3.4 (Both get up on knees) 5.6.7.8 (Both get up shaking)**

**Luigi goes for a clothesline but Mario Ducks and sets him up for the Mario STO, And gives him it Slamming him into the mat.**

**"MARIO STO! THAT'S GOTTA BE IT!"**

**1...2...(Luigi kicks out)**

**"!!!" **

**"LUIGI KICKED OUT!"**

**Mario gets up holding his head in shock. He picks Luigi up and Hoists him onto one Shoulder and Places him on the turnbuckle. Mario climbs the Turnbuckle and gives him a Super Reverse STO. He pins him but Luigi Kicks Out again. Mario then gets to the Opposite Turnbuckle. When Luigi Gets up Mario goes for a Spear But Luigi moves and Mario Rams into the Ringpost, Shoulder first. Luigi then rolls up Mario for the 3**

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION LUIGI!**

**"LUIGI DID IT!, LUIGI DID IT!"**

**"WE GOT A NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION"**

**Marip gets up and see Luigi celebrating with his title. As Luigi turns around Mario walks up to him. They stare down for a long time before Mario offers a Handshake which Luigi excepts**

**"Mario Showing Respect?"**

**"Who is this Guy and Whats he done with Mario"**

**Mario Leaves as Luigi Celebrates**

**------------------------------------------**

**Advertisement: VGAME CYBER SUNDAY**

**ORDER ON SKY BOX OFFICE FOR ONLY $20/£18**

**-------------------------------------------**

**"Backstage"**

**Bulma is interviewing Luigi**

**"Luigi, you just Won the European Title, your thoughts"**

**"I May of Won the belt...I think I got something else too...I Think I got my Brother Back" **

**Luigi Walks off**

**The Camera cuts to Greg making his way to the curtain when he is confronted by Lara Again**

**"You Again?" said Greg**

**"Last chance for that offer"**

**"...I'm not interested"**

**Greg walks off**

**CHAMPION VS CHAMPION: GREG (HARDCORE CHAMPION) VS SHADOW (WORLD CHAMPION)**

**Ladies and Gentlemen it is now time for our main event (Crowd Cheer), If Greg wins he is added to the selection of Opponents that you will vote to be in the main event of cyber Sunday.**

**Shadows Music starts**

**"On His way to the ring, The Vgame world heavyweight Champion SHADOW...THE HEDGEHOG!"**

**Shadow gets a Huge cheer**

**Greg's music starts**

**"And Introducing his opponent, he is the Vgame Hardcore Champion GREG THE HEDGEHOG!"**

**Greg enters the ring and places the belt in the corner**

**RING RING RING!**

**The two circle the ring warming up until they make it to the center of the ring. The 2 tie up each one trying to push the other back until they Let go.**

**The 2 then go on the offense both hitting each other with lefts and rights. Shadow forces him into the corner before giving him the well known 10 Punches. Greg shoves shadow away and knees him in the gut with his knee. Greg then places Shadows head under his Arm and gives him a Ever flow DDT. He pins him for a 2. **

**Greg picks Shadow up and Sets him up for a scoop slam but Shadow pushes him away and gives him a high knee. Shadow then Irish whips Greg shoulder first into the ring post. Shadow then drags Greg to the center of the ring but Greg kicks away from his grip and gets back onto his feet. Greg goes to super kick Shadow But he dodges And Elbows his gut.**

**Shadows Grabs Greg's head and Rams it off his own knee before throwing him to the mat and putting him in the ankle lock where in a few Seconds Greg grabbed the rope.**

**Shadow the set him up for the choke slam but Greg kicked him in the gut and put him in an arm bar which Shadow quickly got out of. **

**The 2 then Grappled until there arms went numb before going back to punching each other. Greg knocks Shadow into the ropes and sends him to the outside with a clothesline.**

**Greg exits the ring and pulls the stuff off the 2nd announce table.(Not the one that was destroyed by Silver earlier)**

**"Meh, It's the Spanish announcers problem"**

**Greg pulled Shadow Over and went to power bomb him through the table. but Shadow backdropped him onto the table. Shadow then entered the ring breaking the referees count before leaving the ring again and Getting on the announce table. Shadow picks up Greg and tries to Pile drive him on the announce table but Greg backdrops him onto the remains of the other announce table. Greg then rolls into the ring once again breaking the refs count before rolling back out. Greg then throws Shadow back onto the announce table before getting back on the announce table.**

**Greg then picks up shadow And sets him up for a Spinebuster but the Shadow rakes his Eyes. Shadow takes advantage of this by slapping his Hand on his throat, Greg is the only one of 10'000 people in the arena and the millions Watching at Home that doesn't know what's about to happen. (Chokeslam)**

**Shadow hoists him up using only one hand but Greg Grabs his head and gives him a DDT through the table**

**"Looks like there's no more announce tables in sight"**

**"Shut up Antoine"**

**1...2...3...4...5...6...7.**

**"Doesn't look like these 2 are gonna be able to continue"**

**"No wonder, That DDT Through the announce table will put a hurting' on both of you"**

**..8...9...10!**

**At that moment Eggman came out onto the stage**

**"Hold on just one minute. Here in Vgame we don't end Main events on Count outs, Maybe in WWE or TNA but not here! This Match is being restarted as a Hardcore Match!"**

**"WHAT AN ANNOUNCEMENT BY OUR CHAIRMAN!"**

**"The Main event goes on!"**

**A Few moments Pass before Both Greg and Shadow make it back up onto there Feet. Shadow Kicks him and Irish Whips him into the Ring Post.**

**Shadow Pulls out a Chair from under the ring and goes to hit Greg with it but he moves and the chair ricochets off the ring post and into Shadows face Busting him open. **

**Greg grabs Shadow and throws him back into the ring along with the Chair. Greg picks up the chair and waits for shadow to get up. When he does Greg goes for a Running Chair shot but Shadow big boots the chair into his face busting Greg open. Shadow then pins him but only gets a 2.**

**Shadow picks him up and Sets him up for the last ride which Greg countered into a backdrop. **

**Greg picked Shadow up and went for a GTS but Shadow Slipped Down his back and rolled him up for a 2. While Greg was still down Lara-Su Appeared with her father Knuckles. Shadow looked confused until Knuckles entered the ring and Speared him**

**"WHAT THE HELL!?" **

**"Knuckles just speared the world heavyweight Champion!"**

**Knuckles then grabbed a Microphone**

**"Listen" Knuckles said as he leaned down to Greg "You turned down my daughter...But you won't do that ever again..Cause you see...I Bought your Contract!"**

**"WHAT!" Antoine Shouted**

**"And If you even think about turning down my daughter...I'll fire your ass!"**

**"Knuckle is Forcing Greg to go out with his Daughter by buying his contract and threatening to fire him?"**

**"That Pretty Much sums it up"**

**"You Better Get ready...Cause your gonna get my daughter anything she wants WHENEVER SHE WANTS!"**

**Knuckles then picked up Greg and Knuckles Bombed him right on top of Shadow and Knuckle then commands the Referee to "MAKE THE DAMN PIN!!!!" **

**1...2...3!**

**HERE IS YOUR WINNER, THE HARDCORE CHAMPION, GREG THE HEDGEHOG!**

**"Greg won!"**

**"But not the way he wanted"**

**Knuckles then threw Greg out of the ring and Dragged him backstage with Lara Following**

**"Where are they taking him?"**

**"God knows where, but we'll have to wait a week to find out"**

**"From all of us here, Goodnight"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Results**

**Ryu defeated Knuckles**

**Silver defeated Eddy**

**Luigi defeated Mario to win the European championship**

**Greg Defeated Silver**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyber Sunday Matches**

**Espio vs Vector **

**Vote for:**

**#1: Normal Match**

**#2: Street Fight**

**#3: I Quit Match**

**Money in the Bank Match**

**Eddy vs your choice**

**Vote for:**

**#1: Ed**

**#2: Kevin**

**#3: Ken**

**Vgame World Heavyweight Championship**

**Shadow (c) vs Sonic vs Your choice**

**Vote For:**

**#1: Greg**

**#2: TBD**

**#3: TBD**


	22. Week 18

**VGAME WRESTLING FEDERATION 17**

**CHAMPIONS:**

**WORLD: SHADOW**

**INTERCONTINENTAL: RYU**

**EUROPEAN: LUIGI**

**TAG TEAM: LIU KANG & KUNG LAO**

**U.S: GOKU **

**HARDCORE: GREG**

**LIGHTNING: TAILS**

----------------------------------------------------------------

The show begins with the message

"I RETURN TONIGHT"

The show then resumes as Normal. That is before Knuckles comes out with a Microphone.

"Okay just shut your pukeholes for a sec" Knuckles to a chorus of boos "Cause tonight I have been informed that I'm facing the man who I ..._SCREWED..._ Last week, Shadow"

The Crowd cheers at this.

"But since I now own Greg the Hedgehog. I managed to add him to the match"

The crowd boo's at this

"But to even out the deal, Shadow has a tag team partner too, who is he. Well nobody knows, But off the subject me and Shadow have had a history together"

Knuckles points to the Titantron when it shows the battle royal to crown the first world champion back in week 1. The last 2 were Knuckles and Shadow.

"And we were in the next weeks main event"

A video clip of that plays

"But Shadow tresure these moments cause you'll never amount to anything ever again"

At that moment the lights went out and when they resumed Shadow was in the ring. He grabbed Knuckles by the throat and gave him a chokeslam

"That's showing him!  
"Knuckles deserved that..."

----------------------------------------

commercial break

----------------------------------------

When the show resumes. Vector is seen walking backstage

"Vector" A voice said echoing throughout the hall

"Oh c'mon" Vector said "If you wanna be a man you'll stop hiding Espio"

Espio didn't respond.

"Hmph, though so" Vector said as he walked off.

**VECTOR VS DIDDY KONG**

Diddy is already in the ring when vector entered. He quickly dominated Diddy before finishing him off with a Jackknife powerbomb.

"here is your winner Vector the crocodile!"

"Vector showing his power here tonight"

"Espio better be ready for this in 2 weeks"

BACKSTAGE

Luigi is seen with his European title on his shoulder walking Backstage when Mario shows up

"Hey Bro" said Mario "Tresure that title right now Cause I'm taking back tonight"

Mario then walked off.

------------

ringside

-----------

"Taking it back?"

"yeah, there re-match is tonight"

------------------------------------------------

Backstage

------------------------------------------------

Ed is seen walking backstage

"The returning Ed in action next"

----------------------------------------------

Commercial Break

-----------------------------------------------

**Ed vs Ryu (Non-title match)**

"Making his way to the ring, The Intercontinental Champion RYU!"

Ryu enters as a video of him being attacked by Scorpion Last week is shown.

"And his oppement, from the Peach Creek, Ed"

Ed enters the ring and the match begins. The 2 tie up and Ed puts Ryu in a headlock. Ryu fights out of it and elbows him in the gut several times.

Ryu clothelines Ed down and gives him a leg drop. Ryu then picks him up. Ryu goes for a Shoryuken but Ed dodges and knees him in the gut.

Ed sets Ryu up for the Ed bomb but Ryu slips down his back and gives him a neckbreaker. Ryu picks him up for a shoryuken and hits it but at that moment Someone jumped the gaurdrail.

"It's Scorpion!"

"again!"

Scorpion pulls the referee out of the ring knocking him out. Scorpion then entered the ring. Ryu went for Scorpion but Scorpion kicked him in the gut and gave him the hell raiser (Last ride). Before exiting the ring and threw the referee back into the ring.

"Damnit, Scorpions screwed Ryu!"

"No..."

Ed placed an Arm over Ryu as the ref slowly made the 3 count

"NOW he screwed Ryu"

"Here is your winner Ed"

Scorpion re-entered and stood over Scorpion until Sub-zero ran down the ramp. Scorpion quickly left and escaped through the crowd with Sub-zero giving chase.

"What does Scorpion want?"  
"Think about it, he's stalking the INTERCONTINENTAL Champion"

"Oh..."

--------------------------------------------------

Commercial Break

--------------------------------------------------

**European Championship: Mario vs Luigi (c) **

"The following contest is for one fall and it is for the Vgame European Championship. On his way to the ring. The European Champion LUIGI!"

The crowd cheer as Luigi enters

"And the Oppement, Mario!"

The crowd unusually cheer Mario. Mario even gives a couple of

High-5s to the crowd.

As Mario enters the rings the match begins

the 2 circle the ring before tieing up. Mario hip tosses Luigi and pins him against the mat. Luigi escapes and puts Mario in a Headlock.

Mario escapes and kicks Luigi in the gut and gives him a fameaser. he pins him for a 2.

Mario picks him up and Irish whips him and clotheslines him over the top rope. Mario leaves the ring and Irish whips Luigi into the steel steps.

"1"

Mario then picks Luigi up and rams his head off the announce off the announce table

"2"

Luigi counters and rams Mario into the side of the ring.

"3"

Luigi then re-enters with Mario soon following.

Luigi picks up Mario and Irish whips him into the ropes but whn Mario returns he gives Luigi a Mario STO.

"MARIO STO! It's over!"

"NO WAY, Luigi Kicked out of it Last week"

Mario went for the pin but only got a 2.

"and he kicks out of it this week!"

Mario picks him up a second time and gives him a Second Mario STO.

"That's 2!"

Mario pinned him again but once again only a 2.

"What'll it take to keep Luigi Down?"

Mario picks him up Again and Delivers another STO But it doesn't stop there. he picks him up and gives him a 4th and 5th Mario STO

"5! 5 MARIO STOS!"

"LUIGI IS DONE!"

Mario pins Luigi and this time gets the 3.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW EUROPEAN CHAMPION MARIO!"

"Mario regains the title he lost last week!"

"Luigi's Reign ends!"

Mario takes his newly won title and leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------

Commercial Break

-----------------------------------------------------

**DEBUT MATCH: Dante (Devil May Cry) vs MegaMan**

Dante's Office 7 Hells Battle from the Devil May Cry 3 Soundtrack plays as Dante walks to the ring.

"The following Contest is for one fall. On his way to the ring. the Debuting DANTE!"

"And His oppement Megaman!"

Megaman Charged at Dante but he countered with a Big boot. Dante then delivered a Corkscrew legdrop on Megaman without even going to the top rope.

"This guy is Pretty athletic"

Dante picked Megaman up and Delivered the Devil Trigger(Lethal Combination)And pins him for the 3.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER DANTE!"

"Dante sure making his name known tonight"

"I Look foward to see this guy in the future."

-------------------------------------------

Backstage

--------------------------------------------

Shadow is seen walking to the curtain for his tag match up next. Eggman then shows up

"Ah, Shadow. About your partner. you may not like the choice but I think the fans will".

Shadow then walks away

**TAG MATCH: KNUCKLES & GREG VS SHADOW & ???**

"The following Tag team contest is for one fall accompied by Lara-Su, Knuckles and Greg"

"Knuckles is Sick, he's gone too far, Putting Greg in the match"

"Yeah should be on his own"

Shadows Music then starts

"And there Oppements, First, on his way to the ring, Shadow the Hedgehog"

A replay of Shadow chokeslamming Knuckles earlier in the Show is shown.

"And his partner..."

A few minutes pass before the arena goes Dark. The titantron glows blue as Digital Rain comes streaks down the titantron.

"Who the hell is this?"

At that moment some new music similat to Chris Jerichos "Break down the walls" starts as someone appears on the stage performing the signuture Y2J Taunt. The person then turns around. Good enough for the ring announcer Chaos to get a good look at him and see who he is.

"And His tag team partner, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

"that's sonic!?"

"He's changed alot in 2 weeks"

Shadow just looks at the rampway like he's seen a ghost.

"Holy crap, Shadow is shocked!"

Sonic enters the ring and stares at Shadow.

"Is Eggman sure these 2 will get along"

"It's the Odd couple all over again"

Sonic & Knuckles start off.

The 2 circle the ring before tieing up. Knuckles tries to push Sonic away but Sonic stands his ground. Knuckles Tries to Overpower him but Sonic pushes him away. Knuckles Quickly scatters and Tags in Greg. Greg has no Choice but to enter.

Greg charges at Sonic but he dodges and Gives him a chop block. Sonic then walks over and tags in Shadow.

Shadow enters and Irish whips Greg right into the corner. and gives the Him the famous 10 punches. But Greg catches the tenth punch and Pushes Shadow off him.

Greg runs over and clotheslines Shadow downs and Gives him a Knee drop. He then Walks over to Knuckles and goes to Tag him in but Knuckles drops off the apron.

"Where is he going?!"

Greg exits the ring. and throws Knuckles into the ring. Greg then steps onto the the apron.

Knuckles then yells at Greg threatning to fire him until Shadow rolls him up only for a 2.

Knuckles then goes to tag in Greg but he jumps off the apron. Lara-su then comes around and tries to push him back into the ring. But Greg grabs her.

Knuckles Yells at Greg while Shadow tags in Sonic. Knuckles turns around and Gives Knuckles a Double Knee facebuster (Chris Jerichos Codebreaker, his new move)and then pins him for the 3.

"HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS SONIC AND SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Shadow then steps into the ring and Looks at Sonic. The 2 have a staredown. The referee then handed Shadow his World Title. Shadow Holded it up High.

Sonic looked like he was about to back off when He gave Shadow a Rock Bottom.

Sonic then stood up and Grabbed Shadows title and hoisted it up high as the show closed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Results:

Vector defeated Diddy King

Ed defeated Ryu

Mario defeated Luigi to win the European Championship

Dante defeated Megaman

Sonic & Shadow defeated Knuckles and Greg

------------------------------------------------------------

Cyber Sunday matches

Vector vs Espio

Money in the Bank Breifcase: Eddy vs (Your choice)

1. Ed

2. Kevin

3. Ken

World Championship: Shadow vs Sonic vs (Your Choice)

1. Greg

2. (Decided next Week)

2. (Decided Next Week)


End file.
